A Deadly Job
by FanficftonFan
Summary: Mike Schmidt...a young 18 year old boy with his life thrown down hill. Mike has no job, and he has been trying to survive without his parents on his side. Everything is just not going good for him, that is until he got the job at the famous place, Freddy's Fabear's Pizzeria. Will that job make his life easy? Or will it just make it more harder for him to survive? Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is going to be my first story ever here or any where. So hope I can get your guys' feedback on this, just so I can improve better, and so I can know what to do better on my next chapter. This is just the beginning of this story :D**

 **I will try my best to update on this :)**

 **I do not own FNAF! Only the story I am going to be writing on here.**

 **My username is " _FanfictionFan_ " because I love reading a lot of fanfiction stories :D they are great and keep me well entertained :)**

* * *

 **_"Working with my Biggest Fear"_**

Hi there everybody...my name is Mike Schmidt. I am 18 years old, and I am in desperate for a job. My mom and dad died out of my life, my older brother never really liked me. When my parents passed away, I was living with my older brother Jeremy, we aren't really brothers by blood because he has a different mother. His last name was Fitzgerald, but we saw each other as brothers from our own blood...at least I did. After my parents not being here...he turned out to be a complete douche bag. He confessed saying that he never really saw me as family. He just saw me as a little brat. All this happened when I was 14 years old, and he was 18 years old. After I got kicked out from his house, I lived with my uncle, that soon moved away when I turned 17 years old. I have been struggling in life ever since. I can still see Jeremy around, and just laughing at me...and my struggle in life. I had to be living with one of my friend. His name is Mario. He was really nice enough to let me live with him and his parents. They treated me like family...something Jeremy didn't see me as. I have been holding all this hate towards Jeremy. He was faking everything...since the beginning. But now that I am 18...I have to step up and at least get my own apartment. I have been living with Mario for a year, and I know his parents are going to say something. So the best option would be to move out. But in order for me to be ready to live on my own...I am going to have to get a job.

I was in the kitchen table, looking outside the window. It was a grey and cloudy day. It began to rain a little. I looked up at the time, and it was 3:30 pm.

 ***Sigh***

I looked down and tried hard not to break down.

"Mike, what are you going to do with your life." I tell myself and put my hands on my face.

I heard some footsteps, I uncovered my face and looked up to see Mario in the kitchen entrance. Mario gave me a sorrow look.

"Mike, don't be sad man." Mario tells me and grabs a chair to sit next to me. He then puts his hand on my back.

"How can I not be sad Mario. Look at me. I am an 18 year old boy, that has not completed nothing in life." I tell Mario as he gets an even more sorrow look. "I had to get these clothes by your parents buying them for me, I am living with a friend that is nice enough to even let me stay, as well with your parents, my older step-brother send me straight down to hell, just so he can see me struggle, and not just that." I say and took a deep breathe. "He never really saw me as a family member..my life is rough Mario. How can I not be sad and broken?" I ask Mario.

Mario just sat there speechless. He really didn't know what to say.

I stood up from my chair and was walking out.

"Mike where are you going?" I hear Mario ask.

"I'm going to find a job." I tell him without looking back at him, while walking still. I went to the room they made for me and grabbed a sweater. I put it on and put my hood on and jumped out from my window.

While I was walking, I can hear the puddles I was stepping on the sidewalk. I was looking down at the sidewalk and walking. I can hear cars pass by through the wet road that was obviously caused by the rain.

I went inside to a Super Market. I looked up and I can see people giving me an odd look. Maybe because I was really wet and didn't even bother to dry my shoes before I entered. I walked in and was looking for a worker. I then saw a lady there with her work uniform.

"Hello there." I nicely tell her.

She turns around with a smile. "Hi there." She tells me nicely.

"Can I speak to your guys' manager?" I asked.

She then got a concerned look. "I'm the manager here. Why' what's wrong?" She asks worriedly.

"Oh ma'am don't worry. It's nothing bad." I tell her and she lets out a sigh of relief. "I am just wondering if you by any chance, are hiring here." I asked her and she got a frown.

My thoughts for hoping that she said yes, went down after I saw her face reaction.

"Unfortunately, we are not. I am really sorry." She says sadly.

I then looked down at the floor and tried not to cry. Ever sine I first turned 18, I have been looking around for a job...and nothing. All the places I went to, are not hiring. I don't know if it's because I do a low impression on them, or if it's just my luck.

"Have you looked anywhere else?" The lady asks.

I looked up at her with a sad face. "I have...and nothing." I said and sounded hopeless.

"Come, let me look here to see if there's any job offer going around." The lady says and I smiled when she said that. I followed her and we walked to the cashier in the front. She got to the computer and began to type some job offers for the town here.

"Bell Ford, job offers." She quietly says while she was typing.

Bell Ford is the name of the town where I live on right now. She then got a sad look and shook her head left and right, meaning no. I got a frown again and put my hands down, with my head.

"Sorry." The lady sadly tells me.

"It's fine, thanks though." I said and slowly walked away, with my head still looking down at the floor.

While I was walking, I bumped into someone. I looked up and I saw this older guy, looked like he was on his early 30's. He looked down at me, this guy was really tall. "I over heard you talking about how you need a job." He says.

 ***Nosy much*** I thought in my head.

"Here." The guy tells me and hands me a magazine.

I grabbed it and saw the first page that was on. There was a big sign that said "Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria is looking for a new night guard from 12 pm to 6 am. Getting paid minimum wage an hour." I smiled and looked up at the guy. "Thanks." I tell him.

"Don't mention it." He says and walks away.

I found it odd how he had a purple hat on. To me he looked like a night guard. "Ah whatever." I shrugged it off and went to that place.

I was running over there and I then stopped as I reached to it. I saw the big Freddy Fazbear sign there. I can see 4 cartoon characters there in the sign too. One was like a brown bear with blue eyes, also with a black bow tie and top hat on, the bear also had a micro-phone on its hand. The second one looked like a purple bunny with magenta eyes and squarish muzzle, it also had a red bow tie, it was holding a red guitar on its hands. The third one was a yellow chicken with purple eyes, and it had a bib that said "Let's Eat!" it was holding a pink cupcake on its right hand. Then the last one was a redish and orangish fox with yellow eyes, it had a hook on its right hand, it had an eye patch on its right eye as well. That made me think that it was a pirate.

I dropped the newspaper as I remembered this place. This was one of the places I feared when I was a child, and it's actually still one of my biggest fears. I don't know if they changed anything in there...but I just know I was scared of this place. I slowly went in and saw the place was completely different. I went inside the office and I saw the manager there. He had a black top hat, looked a little chubby but he for sure looked like he was on his late 30's. He had a black mustache and had black hair with little grey hair there. He had formal clothes on. The office had 2 doors, and it had 2 windows in each side. I was standing on the East Hall, at least that's what the sign said up there before I entered. The guy then looks up at the window and spots me.

"Hello there young man." He greets me and walks out of the office.

"Hi, umm...are you guys hiring?" I asked him.

"Are we? Of course we are!" He says happily. I then smiled. "My name is Fredlet Fazbear." He tells me. "But you can call me by my last name."

I kept smiling and nodded.

"What is your name?" Fazbear asks me.

"Oh, um...my name is Mike Schmidt." I tell him.

He then gets his right hand out and waited for me to shake his hand and so I did.

"Nice to meet you Mike Schmidt." He tells me with a friendly smile. Fazbear then goes into his office and grabs an application and hands it to me. "Here, just fill this up and you'll be working here soon." He tells me, and I gave him a confused look. "I know. You are probably thinking, why give this if I got the job. Well I just have to, its part of my job." Fazbear says and winks.

He then goes back to his office and starts with his paper work again.

I walked out of the East Hall with a smile and with the application on my hands. When I walked out of the hall, I saw some workers there, giving me a mean stare. I rolled my eyes and left out of the place. I'm going to be a newbie...so there's going to be a lot of people that are going to pick on me. But the most important thing, is that I finally got a job. Although it's one of the places I have fear for, it's still a job that is going to be helping me. I hope...

Now I can't wait to start working there. I walked back to Mario's house happily.

* * *

 **Ehh, this was just the beginning of it. :D Hopefully you guys liked the start of it :) please let me know what you think. It's going to be helping me a bunch :D Just so no one will get confused, this takes place from the first FNAF Game. :) so no one is confused right? Okay good xP**

 **I will see you all soon :)**

 **Frankie out ~ (That's my real name by the way xD)**

 **BYE! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, I am back :)**

 _ **I Do Not Own FNAF!**_

 **Wow...thank you so much for your guys' support. It really means a lot :D I just was hoping I at least started this story off good :) Thank you all for reviewing :) There are still many more chapters to come.**

* * *

 _ **Signing Up for the Job**_

I can't believe it...I finally got a job! After all these days I have been looking for one, I finally found one. It might be at a place that I got a fear for...but hey, a job is a job. That place can't be that bad. All I have to do is be inside the office and keep a look on the cameras. Wow...now that I think of it...it might sound a little boring. But at least I don't really have to move a lot. This is an easy job. I know I can do this, I can't let my fears interfere to my success. I feel like I am slowly making my way up. Yup, no doubt about it. I am close now, I have to change my luck and my life.

"Mike Schmidt." I tell myself.

I was walking on the wet sidewalk and was going back to Mario's house. But instead of being desperate and sad, I was now happy. Because I have found a job.

"You are finally going to start a new life." I finished on what I was going to tell myself.

I was really happy, I couldn't wait to go home and tell everyone the good news. I am first going to tell Mario, and then later on when we are all eating. I will tell his parents. The whole time I was walking back, I had a smile on me. And that smile has not went away. I looked up at the skies and realized it stopped raining, although it was still cloudy. The clouds were grey and some were like dark grey. I can tell there is going to be a storm tonight. I was focusing to much on the clouds above me, that I wasn't paying attention on what was in front of me. I then bumped into someone in front of me, that got me to stop looking above me. Instead, I looked on who or what I bumped into. When I saw who it was, I widen my eyes. It was Jeremy..

Jeremy and I gave each other an annoyed look. I can see Mario's house behind him.

"Hey there you little brat. Watch where you're walking ." Jeremy tells me.

I was just quiet and just went around him.

I can see Jeremy looking at me from the corner of me left eye.

"It was nice seeing you too. Heh." He says and began to laugh a little.

I put my head down and tried really hard not to cry. I can't believe he was faking the whole thing...how heartless can he be. Why didn't he see me as family? I've been wanting to ask him that, but my hate towards him takes over whenever we come face to face. So I just stay quiet and try my hardest to avoid him. Because of him...I am like this. He's the whole reason my life ended like this. But I'll show him. Now that I am 18, I can do a lot more stuff. Like get a job and buy my own apartment soon. I was walking straight to Mario's house and I looked down at my pockets and took out my plain black wallet. I then take out my driving license. Oh yeah...did I mention that I got my driving license. Mario's dad was nice enough to let me use it for the test, and I passed.

I looked away from my wallet, and I can see Mario in front of his house. He was wearing a grey sweater and had some sweat pants. It looked like he went for a jog. Cause his brown hair was all wet, but then again...it was also raining.

I finally come to him and he just gave me a sorrowed look. Which made me give him a concerned look.

"Mario, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"I saw who you bumped into." He says.

"Oh..." I say. "It's whatever to be honest. Don't worry about me Mario, I'll be fine." I tell him and he smiles a little. "But I do for a fact have some good news I have to tell you." I happily tell him with a smile and entered his house. I looked back at him and gestured him to follow me. Mario had a smile and he began to follow me. I then turn my head around and walked inside my room.

When we both went inside, I shut the door so his parents won't hear the good news I am about to say. I pulled a chair in front of my bed and I then sat on my bed. "Sit Mario." I tell him and he comes and sits on the chair. Mario then just had a puzzled look, but I can see a little excitement on his face.

"Mike, what is this good news?" He asks with a smile coming up.

"Mario...I...I finally got a job!" I say and stood up and pulled the application in front of me.

Mario stands up and had a happy look on his face. "What? Congrats man!" He says and hugs me and I hug him back.

We both then pulled apart.

"May I ask where at?" Mario asks.

"Well, I got a job that I still fear for." I say and scratch the back of my head with my right hand.

Mario's smile then goes away. "Where at?" He asks and tilts his head a little to the left.

"Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria." I say and show him the application.

Mario looks at the application and grabs it and takes a look at it. Mario then looks up at me with a worried look on his face. And it got me a worried look as well.

"Are you sure you want to work there?" Mario asks with a concerned tone.

"Yeah man. I'll be fine...a job is a job right. That whats more important." I tell him and grab my application back.

"Yeah it is." Mario says. "But, its also important that you like it and that you feel comfortable." He finishes.

"I will be comfortable." I reassure Mario.

Mario crosses his arms. "Mike, you just told me that you still have fear for that place. I am guessing that you have feared that place since you were a kid." Mario says and starts to get worried. "How do you know that.." I asked. "Well you said the word still, that's how I know." He says and I look down at the floor.

Mario and I stood there quiet.

"At least be happy I got the job." I spoke up.

"I am happy that you got a job Mike. But I am worried for you. I don't want to see my friend work in a job that he's scared of. Unless you are trying to get over that fear." Mario says.

"I will." I say.

"You will what?" Mario says confused and raises his left eyebrow.

"I will get over that fear Mario. Just watch..I'm an 18 year old boy now." I say and smile.

What I said gave Mario a little smile.

"And then soon, I will get my own apartment. So your parent won't have to worry about me." I tell him and Mario gives me a concerned look.

"Mike, you don't have to move out. We are happy here with you. You really did become family. And my parents...they don't worry about you because they have to, they worry about you because they want to. You're like another son to them. And you're like a little brother to me." He says.

"I am not little." I tell him.

"I am 5 months older than you. So you are little to me." Mario says and laughs a little.

I then laugh a little as well. And the got serious. "I know man...but I want to. I need to step up...I need my life to turn completely around." I say.

Mario just nods. "I see what you mean. Well...you're 18 now. You make your own decisions." He says and I nod. "But just know...that we will still be here for you."

I smiled and I go to hug him. I can feel him hugging me back.

Mario and his parents really did become family to me. His parents are like my parents, and he's like an older brother that I needed in my life to support me. I am glad I met Mario and his parents. To be honest...I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them.

We pulled apart and were just smiling.

"Are you going to tell my parents?" Mario asks.

"Of course...during dinner time." I say and looked up at the time and it was 7 pm.

"Well then, you'll just have to wait til 8:30. Cause that's usually the time my mom screams out for dinner." Mario says.

I then nod and Mario walks out of my room. But he then stops before he left, he was in the entrance of my room. Mario turns around to look at me. "I am really happy for you Mike. You give out your hardest." He tells me and I nod. Mario nods as well and turns around and leaves.

I go and close my door and grabbed the chair and sat down with my application on my hands. I put the application on my desk and began to fill it up. While I was signing my signature for the job, I just had a good vibe.

"Done." I say and put my application in my drawer. I can't wait for tomorrow, I just want to turn it in and start working. I am really looking forward for this. I got up from my chair and went towards my bed. I sat there and then laid on my bed. I put both my hands behind me head, so it can support it. I was just starring at my sky blue ceiling and was just thinking. I shut my eyes and took a deep breathe. I then opened them and felt more relaxed.

 ***Thunder noise.***

I heard thunder crashing outside in the skies. I looked at my window and saw that it began to rain hard. I got up from my bed and went to my window and took a look outside. It was pouring out there, I can see flashes of lightning and then heard the thunder noise. I then grabbed the curtains and shut them. It then got my room really dark, to where I could of barely see. It was already dark outside, but it was giving me some what a light. I go to my light switch and turn it on.

"Boys! Dinner is ready!" I hear Violet say. That's Mario's mom's name.

I open my door and turned of my lights and walked out of my room.

I went to the kitchen table and I can see Mario, Violet, and Jesse. Jesse was Mario's dad's name.

"Ah, hey there Mike." Jesse greets me.

"Sit." Violet says and so I do.

We all then began to eat. We were quietly eating but then Mario spoke.

"Dad...mom." He says and we all look at him. "Mike has some good news to say."

Mario's parents then look at me.

"Do you?" Violet asks.

I swallowed my food and then nod.

"Well lets hear it Mike." Jesse says happily.

"Alright." I say. "I um...I finally got a job." I tell them.

Violet let go of her fork and it drops on top of her dish. Jesse and her had a surprised look. And they both then smiled.

"That is great news!" Jesse says.

Violet was just smiling.

"It is, and soon...I will move out to my own apartment so you 2 won't have to worry about me." I say with a smile.

Violet's and Jesse's smile goes away. My smile then goes away as well.

"Mike...do you think you are giving us problems?" Violet asks.

I looked at Mario and he was just looking down at his dish and was quiet. I then looked down at my dish and sat there quiet.

"Because you're not." She finishes.

"That's right boy. You are no trouble for us. We love you, you are part of our family now." Jesse adds.

I looked up at them with a smile.

"If you want to start getting your own home and try to live by yourself. Go for it boy. Who are we to stop you on trying to start living your own life." Jesse tells me.

Mario then looks at me and smiles.

"But please Mike, do not think you are trouble for us." Violet says and smiles.

I nod and I stood up. I opened my arms and the 3 of them stand up and we all hugged.

"We will support you Mike." Mario tells me and we all pulled apart.

"Well get some sleep boys." Violet says and she puts our dishes in the sink. We all then go to our rooms.

I walked in my room and I felt really relieved. I went to my bed and laid there. I was just thinking for the next day.

"Tomorrow...is another day." I tell myself quietly and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for your guys' reviews :D like I said, it really means a lot and it helps me a bunch :)**

 **~Frankie out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone & Goodmorning! :) Today I decided to update really early as you all can see XD Hope you all have a great day!**

 _ **I Do Not Own FNAF!**_

 **And boy! Thank you all for the supports and thank you sooooo much for reviewing on my story :D it means a lot and I hope so far you guys are all enjoying the story, as much as I am enjoying on writing it. What's a story without the writer having fun writing it right? It wouldn't be that fun, but hey...I for sure am having fun in this story :D I just tend to have a lot of fun when it comes to writing stories. It's also one of the things I love to do :) as well with reading fanfiction stories. Like I said, they keep me well entertained :P**

* * *

 ** _Nightmare Animatronics_**

It was one stormy night in Bell Fort. The skies being filled with dark clouds, flashing lights on the clouds that are caused by the lightning, and rain pouring out from the dark grey clouds. It was 11 pm, and all the streets were alone. The streets were quiet. Mario's house lights were all off, they got cut off by the lightning that was going on. Everyone in the house were in bed, asleep. The halls in the house were pitch dark. The only way you could of seen, was by the flash that the lightning caused.

Mike was in his room, sleeping.

 _~Mike's POV in his dreams._

I was sleeping, and I began to hear what sounded like kids cheering for something...or someone. I slowly began to open my eyes and I crovered my face because there was a light shining right on my face.

"Whatta?" I say confused as I sat up.

I looked around and saw a lot of kids running around, I looked at myself and noticed that I was back on how I use to look when I was a little kid. I got a confused look and looked around. This has to be a dream, no doubt about it. I stood up and everything was a lot more taller than me, the tables were taller than me, some chairs were taller than me, and some people that were adults were also taller than me. I began to walk and I was looking around. Trying to figure out this place. I then looked straight ahead and I widen my eyes. I can see a sign that says "Fredbear's Family Diner." I can see a yellow chubby bear with a purple top hat and purple bow tie on it, the sign was next to it. I walked closer to the yellow cartoon bear and realized that it was cardboard.

I took a deep breathe and let it out. I looked up at the cardboard and that cartoon bear had sky blue eyes. It was holding its top hat up with his left hand. As if it was saying welcome. I turned around and took a look straight ahead. I can see some party lights going on. That made me get a confused look and I walked towards them. There were 2 red doors there in front of me that were covering what was behind the doors. But it had a circle window on the door, and so did the other one. From the circle window, I can see the party lights. Since I was a little kid...I couldn't really see what was going on, I couldn't even reach the windows. I put my right hand on one of the door and was thinking if I should open it. But my curiosity beat me. I slowly pushed the door and it opened slowly. Singing was being heard by something. I then felt a push behind me and I went in and tripped. I was on the floor and I looked up.

"You.." I say in a scared tone.

There was the yellow chubby bear, with a brownish bunny next to it. They were Animatronics. The yellow chubby bear was singing and was looking at everyone in the area with its sky blue eyes. The brownish bunny had a wooden guitar and was just playing it, it was moving its body with the rhythm the music was giving. It as well was looking at everyone in the area with its green eyes.

"Fredbear, Fredbear, Fredbear!" I can hear all the kids cheering for it. I'm guessing that's its name.

"Spring Bonnie, Spring Bonnie, Spring Bonnie!" I can hear other kids cheer. That must be the brownish bunny with the wooden guitar.

I began to shake a little. Both of those Animatronics are coming back in my memories. I was terrified of them...especially Fredbear. Just seeing them smile the whole day scared me. I imagined them smiling in the dark, while this place is closed.

"Hey kids! You wanna have some fun today." Fredbear says with his playful voice.

"Yeah!" I can hear all the kids cheer again.

Spring Bonnie stopped playing its guitar and turned its head to look at me, with it still smiling. "I can see all these lovely children having a fun time here Fredbear." It tells him and turns to look at Fredbear.

By both their voices being male. I can tell they're both males.

I began to slowly crawl back a little, while still looking at them on stage.

"I know they are Spring Bonnie. Hahah." Fredbear says and laughs, sounding really innocent and nice.

"I got an idea, we should bring one of these kids up stage. Don't ya think Fredbear." Spring Bonnie tells him. Spring Bonnie's voice was more like...serious. But I can see a little playful in his tone.

"Garsh, that sounds like a great idea!" Fredbear agrees with him and they both turned to look at me, but then they began to look at all the kids. I got up and was slowly walking back.

"Now who wants to be that special kid?" Spring Bonnie asks and they were looking on who to pick.

"Me, me, me, me, me!" I can hear the kids say while jumping of excitement.

I turned completely around was going towards the exit of this area.

"You there." I hear Fredbear say and I felt a spotlight flash on me. I froze there as I can feel the rest around me going all the dark. The only thing I can see was my shoes, because of the spotlight that was on me. I slowly turned around and I can see glowing eyes on the stage. I then began to walk backwards.

"Where are you going kid? Don't you want to d-d-die..have some fun?" Fredbear says while his voice was getting scratchy.

"Yeah kid." Spring Bonnie says. "We are going to have fun making you, making you, making you suffer...happy." He says and his voice was getting scratchy too.

"No please." I say and bumped into someone behind me. I looked up and I can see Jeremy behind me.

"C'mon little bro. Go have some fun with them." He tells me and pushes me and I fall straight to the floor. I heard some footsteps and I froze there again. I slowly looked up and I can see Fredbear's and Springtrap's shadow in the dark. I felt some hands carry me and I saw that it was Fredbear. I cam face to face with his yellow face, and I can see Springtrap's brown face behind him.

"Don't you worry little boy. We won't hurt you." Fredbear tells me.

The spotlight then began to go away slowly, making it hard to be able to see. It then got completely dark.

"We are your friend...Mike." I can hear Fredbear say.

"Yeah..Mike." Spring Bonnie adds.

How do they know me by my name? I don't remember telling them what my name was. The light then slowly began to turn on and Fredbear and Springtrap looked different. Fredbear still was yellow, but had sharp teeth, and his mouth was wider. I looked down at his hands and he had sharp claws. I looked up to look at Springtrap and he looked all wittered. They both did. But, Springtrap didn't have sharp teeth, it had human teeth, he looked more yellow now, and ...dead. Both their eyes were different. They looked more robotic like. The spotlight then stopped flashing on and off.

"Why so scared?" Spring Bonnie asks.

"Don't be scared." Fredbear tells me and opens his mouth and sticks my head in there and takes a bite.

 _~Out of Mike's dream, Still on his POV_

"No please!" I scream out loud and wake up.

I looked around and I was in my room. I looked up at the time and it was 6 am.

"Mike?" I heard someone say outside my door.

I jumped a little and turned to look over there. I saw the door open and it was Mario. It looked like he barely woke up...or maybe I woke him up with me screaming out for help.

"Mike, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asks and enters my room.

"Yeah." I say and was catching my breathe. "I just had a nightmare."

"A nightmare? About what?" Mario asks in a concerned tone.

"About...the Animatronics." I tell him but I didn't want to. Because I know how he's going to get.

"What?" He asks surprised. "Mike, please don't tell me that these Animatronics you dreamed off, are in the place where you are going to work at?" He asks.

"No...the ones I dreamed off...weren't there anymore." I tell him and Mario crosses his arms. "At least when I went in, I didn't see them."

"Were there other Animatronics there?" He asks.

"I-I don't know okay. I just went in straight for the office. I didn't really bother to look around." I tell him.

"Mike see, this is what I was talking about." Mario says and sits next to me. "You are still too scared of them. There's no way you are going to be comfortable there."

I looked up at Mario and he had a serious look.

"But, I did see that they changed everything in there. I still remember how it used to look like, and believe me...everything has changed there. I'm pretty sure I will be okay Mario." I tell him.

 ***Sigh***

I can see Mario letting out a sigh. "Fine. If you say so. Just be strong okay." Mario tells me and I nod.

Mario stands up and walks out of my room. I looked at my drawers and saw that they were shut. I got up and opened my top drawer. I can see my application there. On top of all my clothes that were folded in there. I grabbed it and took a good look at it. I put it on my bed and got myself ready to go over at Freddys Fazbear's Pizza, so I can turn in my application and to finally start working there.

I got out of from my window and walked over there. The sidewalks were still wet. I looked up at the skies, and they looked a lot more brighter. Hopefully the sun comes out today. I can a see a little of the clear sky. I smiled when I saw that. I then looked straight ahead and I can see the Pizzeria. It isn't really that far from where I live right now. So I guess you can say that's one good thing. I stopped at the front entrance and I pulled the door and it opened. I am surprised they actually open this early. I went in and I saw that no one was really there to attend me. Everything looked empty. I walked in and the first thing I spotted was a little stage. It had some purple curtains with white stars on it. It was closed, so I couldn't see what was inside. But I can see a sign in front of it. I squinted my eyes so I can read the sign and it said "Sorry, Out of Order."

"Out of order?" I asked myself.

I began to wonder why it was out of order. I slowly began to take a look at the place and I can see tables and chairs. The tables had party cones on them. I then looked up stage and saw 3 Animatronics. I focused on them and realized that those 3 are part of the cartoon sign that is up there in the Pizzeria's entrance. They sorta looked like the cartoon ones, just more realistic of course. I then turned to look at the little stage in the corner and wondered if that pirate fox was in there. I walked towards it and stopped in front of it. I looked back at the stage, and boy. They sure look creepy. The 3 of them were just looking straight. The brown bear was in the middle, with a micro-phone on its left hand. The purple bunny was on its right, and it had a red guitar. The yellow chicken was on its left, and it had a cupcake on its left hand. I focused more on the bear and the bunny, as they reminded me of...Fredbear and Springtrap. I blinked and the bear and the bunny turned to look like Fredbear and Springtrap. I shut my eyes and shook my head. I was looking down, then I looked up at the stage. They were back to normal.

 ***Khling-ling-ling***

I heard a metal sound fall to the floor. That sound led to the little stage. The one in front of me. I put my right hand on the curtains and was slowly opening it. I can hear breathing in there. I really wanted to see what was in there.

"What do you think you're doing young man?" I heard someone ask and I jumped and turned around. I then stepped away from the little stage. It was Mr. Fazbear. He came out from the West Hall.

"Nothing...well... I was just wondering why this little stage was out of order." I say.

"Please leave it alone. We are trying to fix it up." Fazbear tells me and I nod. He then gave me a confused look. "Why are you here so early?" He asks.

I then take my application out of my pockets and show it to him. I then hand it to him and he grabs it.

"Wow, you really want to work here. Great first impression, I'll tell you that." Fazbear tells me in happy tone and I smile.

"Thank you sir." I say happily.

"Well, you can go ahead and come tomorrow. So you can get a little tour around. And then, I will schedule you to work here at night shifts." Fazbear says.

Oh yeah...they were looking for a night guard. But oh well, I am beginning tomorrow. I smiled and nodded.

"See you tomorrow Mike." Fazbear says and goes back to the West Hall. I'm guessing he's going back to his office.

I began to walk towards the exit.

"Hahah." I heard someone laugh on the stage. It sounded really deep, and it sounded like a playful male laughing.

I slowly turned to look up there on the stage, and I just saw the 3 Animatronics there. I walked towards the stage and stood in front of them. They were up stage, and I can see that they are big and tall. Well they are Animatronics. The 3 of them were there frozen, looking straight ahead. I turned to look where they were looking at. The chicken was looking at the East Hall. The bunny was looking at the West Hall. And the bear was looking at the clock that was straight ahead. I turned back to look at them and then just walked away from them, I then headed towards the exit for Pizzeria.

I was walking back to Mario's house but then stopped. I looked back at the Pizzeria and I can see the guy that told me about this job go in.

"Hey!" I call him.

He stops from going in and turns around to look at me.

"Oh, its you again." He tells me.

I walked towards him and was in front of him.

"I want to thank you for showing me that newspaper. I wouldn't know about this job offer, if it wasn't for you." I tell him.

He gave me a little smirk, but for some reason...I felt like that smirk was bad..

"Like I said, don't mention it." He says and walks back in.

"What's your name?" I ask him.

He stops again. "Vincent." He says and closes the entrance door.

"Vincent.." I say to myself. I really do get some bad vibes with him. I shrugged it off and walked back to Mario's house. Tomorrow is going to be the day.

* * *

 **Thank you all for your supports :)**

 **[Convo between Mike and I]**

 **Me: Of course you're getting bad vibes Mike. He's evil!**

 **Mike: No he's not. He's nice enough to show me that job offer.**

 **Me: Cause you are stepping into a really dark place!**

 **Mike: Whatever.**

 ***Mike leaves.***

 **[End of convo]**

 **Well I tried telling him xD LOL**

 **~Frankie out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! :)**

 _ **I Do Not Own FNAF!**_

 **WOW! Thank you all for all these reviews and supports :D really means a lot :)**

* * *

 ** _A Tour to a Magical & Wonderful Place_**

 _Vincent..._

That guy's name was in my head, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I don't like him in that way, do not take it in the wrong way. It's just...something about him doesn't seem...right. His bad vibe he gives away, really bothers me. Now I am wondering if he's one of those night guards, or just a guard. And that smirk he gave at the end...that's when the bad vibes from him became a lot more stronger. I'm sure he's a nice guy...it's probably because I don't know him. Maybe if I get to know him more better, I will see him differently and those bad vibes will go away.

"That must be it." I say to myself, while I was walking back to Mario's house.

I looked straight ahead and I can see Mario's house. They really worked hard on their house. Their garden is looking green and beautiful, with lots of plants around, and not to mention the trees they grew. There were flowers in the path for the door. I smiled when I took a look at that. I reached to the house and sat on the grass. I looked up at the sky and it was getting clear, the bright sun was finally making its appearance. Finally the skies got clear. I was really getting sick of seeing the stormy clouds. I then hear the house door opening. I turned around and I saw Mario.

"Hey." I tell him.

"Hey Mike. So how did it go?" Mario asks and sits in the grass next to me.

"It went good. Tomorrow they are going to give me a tour." I tell him happily.

Mario smiles. "Hey, at least you got something to look forward for right." He says and laughs a little.

I then laugh a little and nodded. "Yes, that is something to look forward to." I agreed.

Mario and I sat there quiet for a moment. All I could feel was the wind blowing through my brown hair. I could hear the birds tweeting, everything was just so relaxing. I'm really happy to know that everything is going good...so far. I hope it stays that way.

"What time is it Mario?" I ask and broke the silence.

Mario looks at his red watch and then looks up at me. "It is...6 pm." He says.

"Oh okay." I say.

"Why?" Mario asks.

"I'm just wondering. Time really does pass by quick." I say.

"Yeah it does." Mario agrees.

"I'm hoping that my night shifts pass by quick." I say.

Mario got a confused look. "And why is that?" Mario asks confused.

"Because Mario, I am going to work from 12 pm to 6 am. And who knows, maybe they're going to make me come early at times." I say.

Mario just nods.

"Besides, I am not a night person to be honest. If I am awake that late, I get bored so quick...and then I fall asleep." I tell Mario. "I'm pretty sure they don't want me to fall asleep on my shift." I say and got a worried look.

"Don't worry Mike. Just drink energy drinks." He tells me and I get a disgusted look. Mario then noticed the look on my face. "Or you can just drink coffee. It also helps."

"True." I say.

The wind then picked up a little more and I began to get cold. I turned to look at Mario and he was shaking a little. "You got the chills huh?" I ask and shake a little as well.

"Y-yeah." Mario says and was stuttering a little because of how cold it was getting out here. "I-I-I am going to go inside the house now. It's getting pretty chilly out here with this cold wind." Mario says and gets up and walks back in.

I got up as well. "So am I." I say and followed him along.

We both went inside the house and I can feel the house really warm and nice. Mario went to the living room and sat down on the couch, then he turned on the TV. I went straight to my room and then closed my door as soon as I entered. I went and laid on my bed and took of my shoes with my foot. I looked up at my sky blue ceiling and was just relaxing there. Everything in my room was just quiet...and I liked it. All it could of been heard inside my room, was the sound of the ticking noise of my clock. I looked at my clock and it was just 10 minutes before it hits 7 pm. For some odd reason, I wasn't really that hungry today. Maybe its because I just can't wait for tomorrow. It's going to be my first day on my first job. How exciting can that be? Pretty exciting. Especially for me. I began to shut my eyes slowly, but I would then open them wide. Well...my sleepiness won over me. I then shut my eyes completely.

"Tomorrow is the day." I told myself and fell asleep.

 _~Mike's POV on his dream_

Mike was still sleeping in his room, all that could of been heard...was still the ticking sound of the clock.

 ***Bang***

I opened my eyes and shook a little because I heard this loud bang outside in the living room. I was still laying down on my warm bed and I decided to sit up. I looked at my clock and it was 12 pm. Everything then was quiet, but I could still hear the ticking sound that was being caused by the clock. I looked at my window and the curtains were opened. I got up and looked outside the window. It was really windy outside. The tree looked like they were going to get blown away. I closed my curtains because that was really scaring me.

 ***Pom, Pom, Pom***

I looked at my door as I heard some footsteps outside. I slowly walked over there and stood behind my door. I then slowly put my head there, but making my ear touch the door, so I can at least try to hear what was out there. I can hear someone or something breathing from the other side. It then banged on my door, which made me fall on my butt to the floor. I went back to my bed and was just sitting there, and shaking a little. I then stood up as I heard the footsteps leaving. I walked to the door again and opened it a little. Just so I can take a little peek. The halls were pitch dark and silent. I got a confused look and opened my door all the way. I walked out of my room and stood there outside my door. I looked both ways, left and right. Then straight ahead. And nothing, everything was just pitch dark. I took a step backward and bumped into my door. I looked behind me and saw that my door was shut.

"Hello?" I say and tried to open the door but it was locked. "Hello, open the door." I say and banged on it and I heard a laugh inside there. I froze there with my eyes wide. I walked away from the door. I was beginning to get scared. Wait...that laugh, I swear I heard that laugh before, but where? I got a shocked look as I finally remembered where I heard that laugh before. I heard that in the Pizza place. "Who's in there?" I asked and the door began to shake violently. I jumped a little back and I looked around. All the doors in the house began to shake violently. As if like someone or something was trying to get out. I ran to the kitchen and I stopped because I couldn't believe what I am seeing right now.

"Wh-what?" I asked myself because I couldn't explain what was going on.

But what I saw in front of me was that yellow chicken...from the Pizzeria. How did she come inside here? I thought those Animatronics couldn't move from their place? I was frozen there, while I was being starred by its magenta eyes. It didn't move either, it was just standing in the middle of the kitchen, with its tray on its left hand...the tray had a pink cupcake. It then began to twitch its head.

"Ah!" I yell and I ran away from the kitchen.

I headed towards the living room and once again, I froze there. Scared.

"I can't believe this." I say.

I saw that lavender bunny from the Pizzeria. Behind it, was the TV. It was still on but it was just on a blue screen, I can hear the screeching sound that the TV was causing. The bunny was doing the same thing that the yellow chicken was doing. It was just standing there, behind the couch and in front of the TV. It was just starring at me with its magenta and squarish muzzle eyes. The bunny then twitch its head and it got me really scared. I ran away from the living room and was trying to exit the house, but the door couldn't open for some reason. I looked behind me and I can see the yellow chicken and the lavender bunny standing there, starring straight into my eyes. I began to get a lot of fear. I ran away from there and was going to my room, and I saw that the door from my room was open. I went and stopped in the entrance of my room.

 ***Pom***

I heard some footsteps stop from my left and right.

I turned to my left and I saw the lavender bunny standing there. I then looked at my right and I saw that yellow chicken standing there. Both of those Animatronics were making some weird noise...it seemed like they were talking in a weird demonic voice, and both their heads were twitching. I went inside and shut the door. I even locked it. I know that this door won't hold shut, I mean we're talking about giant Animatronics here. They must be strong. So I decided to walk backwards.

"Okay Mike...all this is just a dream.." I told myself and closed my eyes while I was still walking backwards.

My walking then got interrupted by me bumping into something behind me. I stopped and froze there. I touched what was behind me with both my hands. It felt cold, and so metal like. Although, I felt some fur there. I turned my whole body around slowly. And I saw a brown looking figure, all I saw in front of me was like its stomach. I then slowly looked up and I can see the brown bear from the Pizzeria looking down at me.

"Please...no..." I say and tried not to cry.

I can feel it carry me and I closed my eyes. Nothing happened for a while, so I opened my eyes and I saw the 3 Animatronics there. The lavender bunny, the yellow chicken, and the brown bear. The brown bear was still carrying me and the 3 of them were just starring straight at me. The brown bear then carried me with its right hand and it took out a mask that was a golden version of it. I can see a lot of wires in there.

"Please...don't." I say and it then put it on me and my vision went dark.

 _~Out of Mike's dream, Still Mike's POV_

I opened my eyes and quickly sat up. I felt my heart beating really fast. I can feel sweat drips go down my forehead. I was also breathing heavy.

 ***Tick Tok, Tick Tok***

I turned to look at the clock and it was 6 am. "Huh?" I say confused.

Did I really fall asleep for that long. Last time I remember, I fell asleep at like 7. I shook my head a little and was just wondering why I have been having these nightmares recently. I got up from my bed and I then got excited. Today is the first day on my job. I got out a towel from my drawer and took a quick shower. I then got out and got myself ready. I then got out from my window.

"Good luck Mike." I can hear Mario say.

I turned around and I saw his head sticking out from his window. I nodded. "Thanks." I tell him and left to the Pizzeria.

I walked fast so I arrived there pretty fast. As soon I walked in, I saw Fazbear there.

"Ah, you made it. Are you excited?" He asks.

"Am I!" I say excitedly.

"That's the spirit. Now come, lets take a quick tour around." He says and we both headed out to look around.

"Alright, so the first place you will see, is gonna be the Dining Area." He says and we both looked around. I can see the tables still looking the same, with the chairs. And of course the party cones too. "Now the Dining Area is going to be on _Cam 1B_." I got a confused look when Fazbear told me that. "I will show you what I mean later. Just remember okay." He says. "Okay." We then walked in front of the stage. I stared at those Animatronics with terror. "This is the stage. This is where these wonderful, playful, and innocent Animatronics perform for the little kids. They are the show of this place. Now the stage is going to be on _Cam 1A._ " He says and I nodded. But I was still looking at them with terror in my eyes. Fazbear then gives me a confused look. "Why do you look so scared of them?" He asks and I look at him. "Don't be scared, they don't bite." Fazbear pushes me and I get closer to the stage. "Go ahead, pat Freddy's nose." He tells me and I got a puzzled look. "Oh that's right, you don't know their name. Freddy is the bear, Bonnie is the bunny, and Chica is the chicken." I then turned to look at them. I looked back at Mr. Fazbear and he gestured me to go on stage. I then do and I was looking at Freddy with fear. I slowly raised my right hand to pat his nose, and so I did.

 ***Honk***

I heard a honk which got me scared and I jumped off stage.

"See harmless." Fazbear tells me.

"Okay.." I say.

We then walked into this room. When we went in, there were parts of them there. "Now this is the back stage. This room will be on _Cam 5_." He says. I then nod and saw that there was door. "Um, what's in there?" I asked Fazbear. "Oh...um. Don't worry about that. Moving on." He says and we walked out of the back stage. We then walked in front of the little stage with the purple curtains. "Now this is Pirate Cove. This will be on _Cam 1C._ " He says. "Okay." I say and looked at the Cove. It was really dusty, like no one has even bothered to go in or clean it. "Come follow me." He says and we walked in the West Hall. "This room on your right is the supply closet. This will be on _Cam 3._ " We just passed through it, I guess it isn't really important. We finally arrived in the office and he showed me the camera monitor. "This is going to be the monitor where you will keep in track on the areas. The West Hall will be on _Cam 2A_ and _Cam 2B_ is the West Hall Corner. Now the East Hall will be on _Cam 4A_ and _Cam 4B_ is the East Hall corner. The restrooms will be on _Cam 7._ And now, the last camera that I am going to tell you about is on the Kitchen, and that's on _Cam 6._ That one doesn't work a lot...well it kind of never did. But believe me, we have been trying to fix it, and nothing. So whenever you will try to take a look at the kitchen, its going to be pitch black. Although the audio works perfect...which is odd. But like I said, we are trying to get it fixed. Go ahead, take a look at the cameras. So you can start getting use to it." He says. "I will be right back with your night guard uniform." Fazbear then leaves and I took a look at all the cameras. He was right, he got all the cameras on point. I then stopped at the Stage, I can see the 3 Animatronics there. I got the chills and I put the monitor on the table.

"Seems easy." I say to myself. I then see Fazbear walk in.

"Here you go. You start tonight." He tells me.

"Already?" I asked. "By myself?"

"Don't worry. Vincent told me that he put a voice recorder. Specially for you." He tells me and smiles.

Vincent? Oh that's the guy that gives the bad vibes.

"But for some reason, he wanted to give it you himself. He doesn't want no one else to hear it." He says and I got a confused look. "I know weird huh. Well you are free to go. The tour is all done, and I will see you tonight at 10 pm." Fazbear says and I smiled and nod.

"Thanks." I say and leave.

I was walking out from the East Hall and I bumped into Vincent.

"Oh hey." I say and he was just smiling.

"I had a feeling I was going to bump into you." He says. Okay...not creepy at all.

"Um, Fazbear told me that you recorded a message for me." I tell him.

"Indeed I did. You will only hear it during your shifts only." He says.

"How?" I asked.

"You just will. Gotta go now." He says and leaves.

I saw him walking out of the Pizzeria. "Werido.." I say and was walking towards the exit.

"Hahaa.." I heard that same laugh again and I turned towards the stage. Since the laugh came from there. I again got a scared look. I shook my head and walked out.

Night 1 for Freddy's Fazbear is happening!

* * *

 **Thank you all for your supports :D you are all amazing people!**

 ** _[Convo between Mike and I.]_**

 **Me: Mike, I wouldn't be happy about that.**

 **Mike: What? Why not?**

 **Me: It's not a good job.**

 **Mike: Well at least I got a job.**

 ***Silent comes in.***

 ***Cricket sound.***

 **Me: To shay...**

 **Mike: I thought so. Bye forever now.**

 ***Mike leaves.***

 _ **[End of convo.]**_

 **Well guys, I just got burned xD**

 **~Frankie out**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I Do Not Own FNAF!**_

* * *

 ** _A New Beginning_**

I was heading back to Mario's house, and I was wondering about that Vincent guy. Why in the world will he want ti record me a message? Like, I never knew him until I saw him at the Super Market. I know I am thankful for him showing me the job offer...but he's getting a little creepy. I am starting to think that something is up with him. I think that's why I am getting these bad vibes from him...no stop Mike. I am thinking to much about that guy. He's just a person who is trying to help me out...he can't be that bad. While I was walking, I looked up at the skies, and I can see some dark grey looking clouds coming towards the town. Great, looks like it's going to be a stormy night again. Well...that wind was a little crazy yesterday. Jeez, I just realized that we have a bi-polar weather. I looked straight ahead and I can see Mario's house. But I can see a guy there, in front of the entrance...and that guy looks familiar...it was one of the people I hated the most...Jeremy.

I can see Jeremy turning around to look behind him, and he spotted me. He then gives me a smile.

"Ugh." I say and got a disgusted look. I really don't like Jeremy...I probably said that a lot...

"Hey little brother." Jeremy says in a sarcastic tone and walks towards me.

"Wh-what do you want?" I asked.

He got a shocked look. "I'm in shock right now." He says and puts his right hand on his chest.

"Why?" I asked annoyed.

"Because, you are actually talking to me. You usually ignore me, and that really breaks my heart." He says and gets a sad look, but I know he was just faking it...like he was faking everything else.

"Whatever." I say and tried to walk around him but he grabs my left arm and stops me. He then pulls me back and I was in front of him again.

"Hey there now. I had enough of you trying to avoid me." He says angrily.

"Why wouldn't I want to avoid you?" I say angrily as well. Jeremy just got an annoyed look. "You were faking everything Jeremy, you made me feel like I was your little brother, you made me feel like family, you made me think that you were going to be there for me...no matter what the cause was, but no." I say and Jeremy got a worried look. His looks were making me confused. "After my parents died...you sent me down to rot. You knew that they were the only people that I could of lived with, and so you put me down and set me out here in the streets. You enjoyed watching me struggle in life. You even laughed at me. Now I have Mario...he has been there for me, and he actually treats me like a little brother. Now I have a job, and I am ready to start a new life." I say. "You Jeremy..are a sick person." Jeremy then got an offended look. "You have no heart what so over." I finished and we were both quiet for a moment.

Wind was blowing the leaves and the leaves were passing by between us. I had an angry look and was trying hard not to cry. I finally said what I've been wanting to tell him. Jeremy had a sad look, which gave me a lot of confusion. But I was ignoring that feeling.

Jeremy then looks up with a serious look. "I just came to see you, and to say congrats...on your new job." He tells me.

I then got a sad look. "Thanks...I guess.." I say and then walked around him and walked into Mario's house. I opened the door and stopped there in the entrance. I looked back at Jeremy and he was just standing there, he didn't even move. He was looking down at the ground. He then walks away and I shut the door. I hope he realized what he did to me is wrong.

I walked into my room and I heard someone come. I turned and I saw Mario.

"Hey.." I say and gave him a sorrow look.

Mario as well gave me a sorrow look. "I saw everything." He tells me.

"Did you?" I asked sadly.

"Yeah, it was in front of my house Mike. And you were talking pretty loud." He says and grabs a chair and sits in front of me. I was sitting on my bed.

"I'm sorry for the commotion that happened out there.." I say and looked down at the floor.

"Don't sweat it Mike...your life was a pretty rough trip. I would be like that too...if I went through it." He tells me and puts his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and he had a smile on him. "But hey, you are now strong right?" Mario asks and I nod. "What you've been through has gotten you strong, you are not broken anymore, you are now trying to fix yourself up." What Mario was telling me, made me smile. "You really inspire me Mike, you know that. You made me realize, no matter how tough and rough your life gets...you have to keep trying and not give up. Cause you will get good results at the end of that trip." He says.

"Heh." I say and let out a tear.

"Haha." Mario laughs a little and we hug. I can hear Mario sobbing a little.

We broke apart and he was letting some tears out.

"Mario don't cry." I tell him.

"I know." He says and smiles. He then wipes his tears out. "It's just crazy how our life goes, while we're growing up. You're going to move out soon, and then I later on..will move on too. I know I am not going to be living with my parents my whole life." He says.

I smiled and nodded. "True." I say and looked at my window. I can see the clouds rolling in already.

"Mike, you have to eat. You fell asleep for a long time, that you skipped lunch and dinner. C'mon lets go." He says and gestures me to follow him. We both then stood up and walked to the kitchen. "My mom made some chicken." Mario tells me.

"Chicken?" I say and stopped walking. I began to remember about that chicken that was on my dream. It was on the kitchen...

"Mike what's wrong?" Mario asks.

"Nothing." I say and walked in the kitchen. Mario got a confused look and walked in too. We both then got some plates and grabbed some chicken. We both then went to the table and began to eat. I can see Mario grab the remote and turned on the TV. The TV wasn't that far from the table, so we can still see it. He turned it on and we were watching a show. It then went to commercials.

"Really? Right when I turn it on." Mario says.

 _"Do you like Eating?"_ The man in the commercial asks.

"Yes." Mario answers and I gave him a weird look.

 _"Do you like having Fun?"_

"Of course." Mario answers again.

 _"Do you party?"_

"Always!" Mario says.

"Sure you do Mario." I tell him and Mario looks at me.

 _"Well come and stop by at Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria!"_

I then looked at the TV and so did Mario.

"Hey, that's the place where I'm going to work at." I say. Mario and I were just looking at that commercial.

 _"Because it's Eating Time!"_ The guys says and shows a picture of Chica. With the saying "Eating Time." _"Also it's Fun Time!"_ It then showed a picture of Freddy and the saying "Fun Time." _"And also Party Time!"_ He says and it showed a picture of Bonnie with the saying "Party Time".

"Wow, your job must be lit." Mario says and was joking around. I gave him a serious look.

 _"Don't miss a day without passing by here, at Freddy's Fazbears. Come and see the rockin' performance that are amazing Animatronics put. It for sure is a show."_ He says and it then showed the 3 Animatonics performing and you can hear Freddy singing, but mostly I can hear kids cheering for them. _"Lets not forget about our delicious pizza that we serve here. Ain't no other pizza as good as ours."_ The man says and it then shows us pictures of their pizza and family eating there.

"Wow, the pizza does look good." Mario says.

"I know right." I agree.

 _"So come and enjoy this place. If you are having a bad day, then come in here, and watch your day go from bad to fantastic!"_ He says and it showed the guy that was talking and it was Fazbear. He was with a group of kids and they were cheering and jumping of excitement. I then smile. Fazbear really is a nice guy.

The commercial then ended. Mario then turns to look at me. "Who ever knew you were going to work at that famous place." He tells me.

"I know." I say and took a bite of my chicken.

"Now I see why you're scared of those Animatronics. They did look pretty scary, well at least for us. For kids, they're probably friendly, but for us that were older. They look pretty scary." Mario says.

I then nod. "I start today. At 10 pm." I tell him.

"Already?" He says.

"Yeah. I was also surprised." I say.

"Wow. Then you should get some sleep Mike. You are going to be there the whole night." Mario says.

I nodded and got up from my chair and put the dish on the sink. I then went straight to my room and shut my door. I am really excited to work there. I laid in bed and quickly fell asleep. But I fell asleep with a smile.

 _~(Fazbear's POV)_

Kids cheering for the Animatronics was being heard everywhere in the Dining Area. I was looking at all these happy kids. I then looked up at the Animatronics as they stopped performing. I went in front of the little kids and grabbed the micro-phone.

"Okay kids. Now wasn't that a blast?" I asked.

"Yeah!" All the little kids agree with a happy tone.

"I thought so, now who wants to go eat?" I ask.

"Me, me, me, me, me." I can hear every single little kid in the Dining Area saying me. I looked around and then looked at my employees and then nodded at them. They then nodded and go to the kitchen to get some pizza out. I can see their parents telling their kids to sit, and so they did. Then the pizza came. All the kids were jumping in their seats waiting for the pizza. They all then got a slice, including their parents. I just smiled and walked to my office from the East Hall.

I sat down and let out a sigh. I was really tired. I'm usually always here from 6 am to 10 pm. I got some paper work out and was working on it. Then I heard some footsteps on my left. I turned to look who it was, and it was Vincent.

"Can I help you Vincent?" I asked while still working on the paper work I had.

"Nah, I just came here to see how my favorite boss is doing." He says and smiles.

"Please tell me you are just being sarcastic. But I am pretty exhausted. Try working from 6 am to 10 pm almost everyday here." I say.

"I feel you, and with all these little kids. I already get tired here with all these little brats and I only work for 8 hours." He says.

I turned to look at him angrily. "Vincent! Don't say that about these little angels." I tell him and he got an annoyed look. "Besides, why do you hate little kids? They didn't do anything wrong. Kids will be kids, then sadly grow up." I tell him and Vincent rolled his eyes.

"I don't hate little kids sir." Vincent says and smiles. "I just wanted to see your response to that, and you sure do like these little kids...which is good." He says.

I just nodded and was working on my paper work.

"When is that new boy coming in?" Vincent asks.

"He's coming in til 10 pm today. Oh that's right...he comes in today. I might have to stay til 12 pm today." I say and put my head on the desk.

"You don't have to sir, if you want I'll stay extra late so I can help him get settled in here." Vincent offers.

I raised my left eyebrow and gave him a confused look. "Um, yeah sure. That'll be great actually.

"Alright sir. I won't disappoint." He tells me.

"I know you won't Vincent. Now please leave, I am trying to finish this paper work here." I tell him.

Vincent nodded and leaves.

Why all of a sudden is Vincent trying to be really helpful...hm. Strange. I just ignored that and was focusing on my paper work. I can't wait to see how Mike's first night goes here. Most night guards don't last very long. They quit on me and just leave. At least that's what Vincent says. I fine it really strange how I never see them again. The only one that has lasted long during the nights, was Vincent. But then for some odd reason, he wanted to change to day shift...and that's when I needed a new night guard.. I let out a sigh.

"Vincent...you are one odd person." I tell myself and was working on my paper work.

 _~(Mike's POV) 9:55 pm_

"Mike!" I heard someone calling me and were knocking on my door.

I opened my eyes and my room was dark. I then sat up quickly and looked at the time. "9:55!" I yell out and fell out of my bed and quickly stood up to grab my clothes. I got myself ready and opened the door. I saw Mario there and he had worried look. "What's wrong Mario?" I asked.

"I've been knocking and calling you since 8:55." He says.

"For 10 minutes you've been trying to wake me up?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah. You're a heavy sleeper." He says and then walks towards his room.

"Thanks." I tell him and go to the bathroom so I can wet my face. I then did and headed out. It was just cloudy outside, and then I began to run. The Pizzeria is just straight ahead, so it wasn't that much of a run. I checked my watch and it was already 10. "Man, time passes by quick." I say and ran faster. I finally arrived and was breathing heavily. It was really cold outside, and I was running and breathing through my mouth. I then caught my breathe and walked in. Everything was alone, and the stage was all blacked out. They must have closed already. But why were the doors open? I walked into the Dining Area and I turned to look at the stage. I can still see their eyes and their bright and white teeth. I got the goosebumps and walked in from the East Hall. I went towards the office and I can see Vincent sitting on the chair.

"You're late on your first day." He says.

I gave him a worried look.

"Well it was just 2 minutes late, but still. I expected you to be here early." He tells me. He stood up from the chair. "Sit." He tells me.

I go and sit down.

"Alright I am going to say this only once okay." Vincent says and I nod. Because its really simple. All you have to do, is check the monitors, and check every single cameras. Just to see if everything is good. Do not touch anything in the office that is not your dick." He says and I gave him a weird look. "Okay." He says and I nod again. "Especially the Animatronics, they don't like it when their being touched" He says. Huh? Are they alive.. And man...this guy is a dick. "Got it? So basically no fooling around." He finishes.

"Yeah, I kind of figured." I tell him and was trying hard not to get mad.

"Perfect. Good luck now." He says and leaves. "Don't forget to lock the entrance doors."

I then peeked my head from the East Hall and he leaves. I walked out of the office and go to the doors and lock them. "Dick." I say while locking the doors up. I walked away from the door and was in Dining Area. I looked up at the Animatronics again. Maybe they aren't that bad. I walked back to the office and sat down. I went to my monitor and checked _Cam 1A_ and I can see the 3 Animatronics closer. Boy, they are big.

 ***Kling-ling-ling***

I heard a metal sound. It sounded like something that was metal fell on the floor. I got up and put the monitor on the table. I walked out from the West Hall, since it sounded like it came from that side.

 ***Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica looking straight at the camera so Mike can see from his monitor***

I went to Pirate Cove and I can see a screw on the floor. I picked it up and looked up and spotted the camera that was pointing at Pirate Cove. How old is this place? Everything seems to be breaking down. I went and grabbed a tool so I can put the screw back. And I did. I then went back to the office and grabbed my monitor again. I checked the cameras, but I was still on _Cam 1A._ Everything looked fine, the Animatonics were still looking at the same direction, nothing has really moved...besides that screw. But I don't have to worry about it.

I let out a sigh and looked up at the time and it was barely 11 pm.

"Yup..it's going to be a long night." I tell myself and just sat there on the chair, checking the cameras from my monitor.

* * *

 **Thank you all for the support :) I am probably going to say this more than once, cause I am really thankful for all you that are supporting me :D**

 **~Frankie out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone :) I just want to say how happy I am to get your guys' feedback. Thank you all soo much for the support :D**

 _ **I Do Not Own FNAF!**_

* * *

 ** _Night 1_**

This is the day. I am finally officially working here at Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria...like I finally got my own job! For days and days of looking for one...I have finally gotten one. This is my first night here, and it's not so hard. I just have to keep my eyes on the cameras and make sure everything is just fine. Although a lot of things in this Pizzeria DO seem like they are breaking apart. Like that screw that fell down to the floor. It came out from the camera that was pointing at Pirate Cove, but I fixed it. "Hey!" I say to myself and got an idea. I swear I can feel this light bulb shine on top of my head. "Maybe I can go around and fix things up here." I tell myself and got an excited look. If I do that, time will pass by quick...and maybe Mr. Fazbear will be extremely happy. I can get a raise! And that'll show Vincent. He was being a complete asshole to me today. I don't know what his problem is, but he could of been a lot more nicer to me. He was nice to me before I even started this job...maybe he's jealous? Yeah, that must be it. So why show me this job offer and then be jealous.. I just shrugged it off and forgot about it.

"Oh! The cameras." I say and went to my monitor to take a look.

I went through every single camera and everything was fine. I went to _Cam 6,_ which was the one that doesn't even work. But the audio works just fine...at least that's what Fazbear told me. That camera points at the Kitchen. I don't know why they haven't tried to fix that camera. I mean it points at the Kitchen...I am pretty sure they want to keep an eye on the person cooking. What if they put poison, or spit on it? I am not saying that they do that, I'm just saying what if. I then sat up straight and raised my head. I also widen my eyes. I felt that light bulb light up again.

"Maybe I can fix that camera. Then for sure Fazbear will be impressed." I say and stood up from my seat. I exited the office and was walking to the kitchen from the East Hall. As I was walking, I noticed the 3 posters in the wall. The 3 posters were of the Animatonics. The left one was of Chica, which it had the saying ' _Eating Time!'._ Then there was the middle one and it had Freddy in it, with the saying _'Fun Time!._ Then the last right one was of Bonnie, and it had the saying _'Party Time!'._ Just like on the commercial! They don't look so scary here, but when you see them on live...they look pretty scary. I got the goosebumps and just shook my whole body off and walked towards the Kitchen. I was out there in the Dining Area, and I found the Kitchen door. I grabbed the doorknob and it was locked.

"Huh?" I say confused and starred at the door confused as well.

I shook the doorknob and it was locked. I pushed the door with my body and it was well shut.

"Why is it locked?" I asked myself and scratched the back of my head with my right hand.

 ***Playful, kid music playing in the Dining Area.***

I jumped a little and turned to look at the stage. I was hearing music playing in the Dining Area. I quickly was looking around and I wasn't seeing no one playing music. It sounded so childish, like the music that was playing was for little kids. I turned my body completely around and walked forward. I was trying to find out where this music was coming from. Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica were still on stage deactivated. So I really don't know where this music can be coming from. I just know that they can play music..only when they're activated though...unless they have a music box some where. I began to walk around the Dining Area and nothing. I then walked in front of the stage and stopped there. I was giving the 3 Animatonics a puzzled look, while the music was still playing. "How?" I asked myself. I really couldn't figure out how this music was playing, if these Animatonics were deactivated. I turned my head back to look at Pirate Cove. Maybe there's a music box in the Cove. I walked over to Pirate Cove.

 ***Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica slowly turning their heads towards where Mike was going.***

I went and stopped in front of the Cove. Although the music was still playing, I already knew that the music wasn't coming from there. It was too quiet in there. But it still doesn't hurt to go and check in there. I pulled the curtains a little to the sides and peeked in there. It was a little dark in there. I then squinted my eyes as I saw something sharp in there. I widen my eyes. I looked down at the Cove from outside and I can see a light switch there. It was on _off._ I then switched it to _on_ and little circle lights around the Cove turned on. I can see a little orange/red spotlight turn on, on the new Animatronic that I haven't seen yet. This one was an Animatronic fox with crimson, tattered fur. Its eyes were closed, so I couldn't tell its eye color. I can tell it had red eyebrows and it had 3 strings of hair on top of its head. It also has a hook on its right hand, and its left was worn down to the endoskeleton. It also bears an eye patch that was folded over its right eyes...so this one must be the pirate fox that I saw up on top from the outside entrance for the Pizzeria. With Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy as cartoons. It seemed like it was wearing brown linen pants that are torn up.

"Nice." I say. I can see it as a pirate fox that has been battling other pirates.

I then noticed that its legs were shown as its endoskeleton. Its chest is ripped in various places...showing its endoskeleton. This one is too damaged. Thats why its out of order...but now I am wondering what got it like this...and why. I don't really know what its gender is...but if I had to guess, I would guess it was a male. It will suit it better like that. I got a sorrow look at it. I turned to look at the other 3 and they seemed happy. I then turned to look at the fox again and it looked alone...and sad..

"Wait, what am I thinking." I tell myself. "They're just robots." I then shut the purple curtains and turned of the Cove's lights.

As soon as I left the Cove, I realized that the music was still playing. I was too distracted on the fox Animatronic, that the music got silent to me. I got an annoyed look because that music was really getting on my nerves. I turned angrily at the Animatonics that were on stage. "Be quiet!" I angrily yell out. "Please." I say silently and covered my ears and looked down at the floor. After I said that, the music stopped. I looked back at the Animatronics and uncover my ears. Did they hear what I said? Nah, that's impossible. I got a scared look and walked back to office from the West Hall. I went and sat back down and looked at the time. It was barely 3:55 am.

"It's almost 6.." I say and grabbed my monitor, so I can take a look at the cameras.

Same as it was from the beginning, everything was good. I put my monitor down and looked up to see a poster of the 3 Animatronics on stage. I then saw some drawings that little kids had obviously drawn, at least the drawings looked like it came from little kids. If someone that was wayyy older than the little kids drew that...they're going to need a drawing class or something.

"Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum, De, Dum."

I began to hear someone or something saying...Dum? I turned to my left door, because it was coming from that side. I stood up and peeked a little to look outside from the West Hall. And it seemed to be leading to the Dinning Area. I am not going back there, I just came from over there.

It then stopped and I put my head back inside to the office. I sat there and just took a deep breathe. I was really getting tired now. This is my first night and I am already hearing things here...and they're real. This place is really weird. I looked up at the time, and it was 4:45 am. "Yes!" I say happily. Its almost 6. I can't wait to go home and lay on my bed...I haven't miss that bad as much as I miss it right now. I am especially going to tell Mario about how tonight was. He's going to think its crazy how music was playing and how I heard something or someone saying Dum, De, Dum...or something like that.

 ***Sigh***

I looked up at the time and it was already 5 am. I decided to look at the camera monitor, even though I already knew everything was fine. But before I could of gotten the monitor, I heard a noise out there in the Dining Area. To me sounded like footsteps. But I must be going crazy...maybe because of how bored I am here. I then go and get the monitor and I looked up at _Cam 1A,_ which was on the stage...where Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica are at. When the camera finally showed...I could of sworn I felt my heart stop for a moment. I widen my eyes as I was taking a look at the camera. Bonnie was gone! I only saw Freddy and Chica?

"What?" I asked myself confused and scared.

Where can Bonnie possibly be at. I thought these robot Animatronics were only able to move during the day. I went to check the camera that shows the Dining Area, and there was nothing there. Everything looked fine. I can see the camera going left and right, slowly. It let me check the whole Dining Area and nothing was there besides the tables, chair, and party cones. I was beginning to breathe heavily and I then switched the camera to check Back Stage. What I saw in that area...got me terrified. I can see Bonnie standing in front of the camera. It was a couple feet away, but I can see its whole body. It was just there, starring right at me...smiling, showing its white teeth. The camera then went pitch black and I shut my eyes for a moment. I then open them and I can see Bonnie's face right in front of the camera. With dark eyes and white pupils. Now I felt like it was seeing right through my life. "Ah!" I yell and dropped the monitor on the floor. I looked down surprised and I can see the camera going pitch black again. While it went pitch black, I began to hear footsteps again. I quickly turned to my left to see the West Hall. I stood up from my chair and was slowly walking over there.

"Please don't be there...please don't be there...please don't be there." I was telling myself so I won't be so scared.

I finally reached to the door and I peeked a little outside, so I can see the West Hall. Everything was a little dark. So I couldn't really see what was out there. But then a light there began to flicker and I can see a big figure from the end of the West Hall. I can see its bunny ears. That's when I knew that was Bonnie. "Go away!" I tell it and I can see it walking forward. I widen my eyes and put my head back in the office. I then shut the door. I looked up at the time and it was 1 minute away from 6 am. I shut my eyes as I began to hear banging on the door. I then hear a bell noise. I opened my eyes and I looked at the time. It was 6 am already.

"Yes." I say and opened my door. I turned on the light, still scared to see if Bonnie was still there...but it wasn't. Bonnie was gone. I got a confused look and I walked out of the office, and headed to the Dining Area. I took a look at the stage and there Bonnie was. It was still there with Freddy and Chica. Bonnie had its guitar the same way as I've seen it from the start. I scratched the back of my head with my left hand.

"Maybe...I was dreaming?" I say to myself confused.

I then hear the entrance doors open. "Ah!" I yell and turned to look who it was. And it was Fazbear.

"Hey there Mike. So how was your first day here." Fazbear asks.

"It went great." I tell him. I didn't want to tell him about what I saw. Maybe it was a dream, and what if I do tell him...he might think I am going nuts or something. I then smiled at him and tried to hide my confusion that I had on my face.

"Very well boy! Now go home. I bet you're tired." He tells me.

"Thank you sir, and I am sir." I say and clocked out, then headed out. While I was going to exit the Pizzeria. I took a look at Bonnie, and it was just still...

Well...tonight is another night. I finally got out and was heading to Mario's house. I have never missed my bed this much before. I just know that I couldn't wait to go to sleep..

* * *

 **Thank you all for the support. I know night 1 wasn't as active. But hey, this just the beginning. I am going to change things a little bit :)**

 _ **[Convo between Bonnie & I]**_

 **Me: Bonnie tell us why you decided to move first?**

 **Bonnie: *Silence***

 **Me: Okay? Are you a male or a female?**

 **Bonnie: *Silence***

 **Me: Fine, I am going to go with male. Can you even talk?**

 **Bonnie: *Silence***

 **Me: *Face palms* I give up.**

 _ **[End of convo]**_

 **Don't worry everyone. The next chapter, there's going to be the POV for the Animatronics :)**

 **~Frankie out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody! THANK YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORTS! :D it really means a lot :) I am almost on my 100th review :') You all don't know how happy I am right now. I seriously cried of happiness. For my first story on here, your guys' supports are making me stronger. :) I really do appreciate it :)))**

 _ **I Do Not Own FNAF!**_

* * *

 ** _Feelings that are Alive?_**

I was finally going back home. I have to say, my first night there...wasn't so bad. It was a little odd. Hearing music play from no where, and hearing someone saying Dum? Yeah, its pretty strange. Especially if you have no idea where it's coming from. But, I am glad that it went well. Now...the fact that I saw Bonnie moving out of its place...now that was creepy. I don't know if I was awake or if I was asleep. But that was for sure crazy. Like...there is noo way that those robots can move by themselves...right? Yeah they move, but only during daylight. And that's because they are activated. But during the nights, they are deactivated. So there should be no reason for them moving like that...unless they are alive. OKAY! Now I am mad talking. It's my first night at my new job, and it's already making me go insane. I haven't worked long enough to over think stuff like this..

The day was decent. It wasn't that sunny, yet it wasn't that cloudy. I looked up at the clouds and I can see the sky blue. There some parts in the sky that was clear, and some had clouds covering the clear sky. I looked straight ahead from me and I can see Mario's house. I smiled and began to walk a little faster. I couldn't wait to go to bed and rest. As I was walking, I could feel the chilly wind begin. I was feeling cold now. I finally reached to his house and was barely entering the front yard. But then I hear someone calling me.

"Mike!" I hear.

That voice...it raised up my anger. And that voice got me really annoyed. I turned around annoyingly and it was Jeremy..

"What do you want?" I asked him with a disgusted tone and look.

I can see that he got offended by the way I was towards him.

"Jeez...what's up with that look there bro." He asks.

"Don't you act like you have no clue why I am like this towards you. We just had a serious talk yesterday. And don't EVER call me bro, cause I know you don't mean it. Faking that we were family since the day we met. You disgust me Jeremy. Now go away." I say and turned back around towards the house. I began to walk and I can feel Jeremy worried, and he was just speechless.

"I heard you got the job at Freddy's Fazbears." He says.

I then stopped walking and turned back around to look at him. "How do you know?" I asked confused.

"I just know.." He says, still with a worried look. Why is his worried look...giving me confusion.

"How are you getting this information? Did you hire someone to stalk me? Or who knows what your sick mind has been planning." I tell him.

He got an even more worried look. "What can I possibly be planning?" He asks angrily. I can see Jeremy get an angry look now.

"Maybe a murder?" I say angrily and my eyes were getting watery.

"You really think that of me? Do you really see me like that kind of an insane person...Mike...I would never be planning a murder...ever." He says.

"From what I have been through...with you...you are a heartless monster to me." I say and I look down, while a tear runs down.

Jeremy got a sorrow look and looked down as well.

"I really have no idea what you can be planning...I just know...that you really did cross the line." I tell him and looked up to look at him. I then wipe my tear off.

He looked up at me with a sorrow look. "You really won't let go of the past huh?" He asks.

What he asked me got me really angry. "You know what Jeremy. You're the most fake person I have ever met in my life." I say and Jeremy got an offended look again. "You actually think that I am going to let go of the hell ride that you put me through. Leaving me on the streets. Just so you can see me struggle in life. You never saw me like your little brother...when I thought you did." Jeremy got speechless again and had a sorrow look. I then turned back around and was walking towards Mario's house. I looked up and I can see Mario there, in front of the door.

"I just wanted to tell you...to be careful in that place." I hear Jeremy say.

I widen my eyes and slowly turned to look at him. "Wh-what do you mean?" I ask.

"Just watch out.." He says and walks away.

I was just standing still. Watching Jeremy leave. Why is he all of a sudden trying to talk to me...I can't believe I am going to say this...but I think he's actually caring for me. But why now?

"Well that was something odd to say." I hear Mario say from behind me.

I turned around to look at him. "Right.." I say.

"Well c'mon in Mike. I want to hear how your first night was there." He tells me. I smiled and we both went in.

 _~(Jeremy's POV)_

I walked away from Mike and got in my car. My girlfriend Linda was next to me. She was sitting in the passenger seat, waiting for me.

"Any luck?" She asks.

"No...he still has a big hatred towards me." I say and put my head down.

"Then why did you do what you did to him? You know its going to be hard for Mike to forget what you did to him..right." She says.

I looked away from her and was looking outside my window. "I know.." I say.

"So...are you not going to tell me why you did what you did?" She asks and pats my back. I can tell she was trying to comfort me.

"Because...I was jealous..." I say quietly.

"Huh?" She asks. "I didn't hear that."

"It was jealousy okay." I say louder.

Linda then just gets a surprised look. "Now, why would you be jealous?" She asks.

"Because...they would all pay attention to him, and I was just his shadow...even though I was the older brother." I say.

Linda gets a sorrow look.

"But that was the past. And I really want to be good with Mike. I want to tell him that the job that he's at right now, is really dangerous." I say.

"How? Its a kids Pizzeria place. How can that be dangerous." Linda says.

"Yeah...its a kid place. But it isn't an adult's or teenager's place." I say.

"Of course not. We are all grown up now." She says.

I face palmed myself. "That's not what I mean." I say annoyed.

"Then what do you mean Jeremy?" She asks.

"I myself have worked at the place. But the older one." I say.

"Well..that Pizzeria looks old though. A lot of things in there are all torn up." She says.

"Yeah...but the Animatronics are also the same." I say.

"No they're not. They look completely different than the old ones. I think they even took out...Fredbear, Spring Bonnie, and a Golden version of Freddy out of there." She says.

"They might look different...but they are still the same." I say.

"Okay...you are getting me confused now. I know you use to work when there were Toy versions of them." She says.

"Yeah...its just that place...its not a safe place for us grown ups people to be at." I say in worried tone.

"What do you mean? Is there something that you don't want to tell me from there?" Linda asks.

"I would tell you...but I can't." I say.

"Why?" She asks.

"I just can't..." I say.

 _*Or else he will get me..*_ I thought in my head.

"Okay fine. Now lets go. Its getting pretty cold in your car." She says and I turned on the car and drove off.

 _~(Mike's POV)_

I was in the living room with Mario. Mario had an excited look on his face. He really wants me to tell him how my first day went there. But we were both quite, waiting for one of us to speak.

"So.." Mario says and breaks the silence. "How was your first day?" Mario asks.

"To be honest...it went great. Although there were somethings that were odd. But other than that, it went great." I tell him and smiled.

"What do you mean odd? What happened?" He asks.

"Its just, I was hearing some kid music playing in the Dining Area, and I looked around. To see what was playing the music...and I couldn't find it. Then, I was at the office and I was hearing someone saying Dum? But like singing it." I say and Mario got a confused look.

"That is really odd." He says.

"Yeah..but there must be an explanation to all that." I say.

Mario nodded. "That's all?" He asks.

"That's all what?" I ask.

"Those are all the odd things that happened there on the night?" He asks.

I then looked down at the floor and was deciding if I should tell him about Bonnie moving. I then looked up to look at him.

"Well?" He says and raises his eyebrows.

No, I shouldn't. He'll probably think I am going insane. "Yeah." I finally say. "That's all that happened.

Mario nods again and stands up. "Well its good that it went great. I am going back to sleep. Goodnight." He says and walks back to his room.

Now I know today is Saturday, and the Pizzeria does not open at all. But I do work tonight. It does open tomorrow on Sunday. So I guess I just have to get the place ready. And just make sure everything is ready to go. I then stood up from the couch and went towards my room. I was still really tired. So I couldn't wait to go straight to bed.

 _~(At the Pizzeria)_

Everything in there was all quiet and alone. Fazbear was just finishing his last paper work for the day. He was in his office. Fazbear then puts all the papers together and puts them in his drawer. He stood up from his chair and turns off the office lights. He then gets out from his office and turns off the lights from the Dining Area. Fazbear then exits the Pizzeria, locks it, then leaves.

Now literally no one was inside the Pizzeria, besides the Animatronics.

Bonnie then blinks and turns its head left and right. "Alright you 2." Bonnie says with his male voice. "There's no one in here besides us." He tells Freddy and Chica.

Chica then shook a little and looks left and right as well. "He is right." Chica says in her female voice.

"Of course I am right. You think I would be lying about this?" Bonnie asks angrily.

"No. I was just trying to make sure." Chica says angrily.

"Yeah, that's why I checked first." Bonnie says.

Chica and Bonnie began to argue.

"Both of you stop!" Freddy wakes up and turns left and right to look at Bonnie and Chica. Bonnie and Chica had worried looks, looking at Freddy. "You 2 can sure cause a headache. Quit arguing." Freddy angrily says in his male voice.

"Sorry Freddy." Bonnie and Chica both apologized.

"Why are you so angry today buddy?" Bonnie asks Freddy.

"Yeah, you usually wake up calmed." Chica tells him.

"Because...we got a new guy here now." Freddy says.

Bonnie and Chica both had confused looks.

"And he honked my nose." Freddy angrily says.

"Tha is why ye be mad?" Foxy says in his male pirate voice.

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica turned to look at Pirate Cove.

"Yeah! He's new and he broke one rule already." Freddy says.

"And whet be that rule lad?" Foxy asks.

"There is a rule up there that says, DO NOT TOUCH FREDDY." He says.

"Freddy...but the owner let that new guy honk your nose." Bonnie tells Freddy.

"The owner was just testing him. Well we will show him. Just like the other night guards in this place that have magically disappeared." Freddy says and gets his eyes dark. "Lets welcome him to our wonderland."

Bonnie and Chica got their eyes dark as well and nodded. They turned to look at Foxy and he already had his eyes dark, in fact they turned red.

"I be having a lot of hate to them night guards." Foxy says. "I will show them no mercy." Foxy says in a normal male voice.

Freddy smiles. "Tonight...will be the time we begin to play with him..." Freddy says. Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy smile and nod. "Let the hunt begin." Freddy says and they all then froze back to how they were and waited for Mike..

* * *

 **Thank you all for the supports again. You all rock! :)**

 **~Frankie out!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I Do Not Own FNAF!**_

* * *

 ** _The Beginning for his Hunt!_**

I was on a park, and the park looked really pretty. There were flowers, the grass was all green, all the tress there were all green and good as well. I can see a playground straight ahead. I can tell that I was a little kid, because the trees were giants to me. So this has to be a dream, and a good one. I hope. I then began to walk straight to the playgrounds. There were sand under the playground. There like a little fence around the playground, like a circle. And inside, the grass ended and there were sand. So kids won't get hurt so bad while playing. I smiled and I can 5 kids playing there. I got a concerned look to see these kids in my dreams. I was standing outside the fence gate, and inside was the playgrounds. I finally decided to go in, and the 5 kids were like doing their own thing. There were 4 boys and 1 girl. Each one of these kids had different shirts. The girl had a yellow shirt, with orange jeans? Weird combination. She was swinging on a swing. Her hair was blonde and she was looking down at the sand. I walked towards her.

"Hey there." I say.

She was still swinging and she was mumbling something. I put my head closer to her, so I can hear what she was mumbling about. She then looks up and had a scared look.

"Ah!" I yell because I didn't expect her to quickly look up at me with the look on her face. "What's wrong? Why do you look so scared?" I asked her in a concerned tone. I was really getting worried to see her like that. And I was a little confused to see her on my dreams...and the other 4 boys.

"He's coming..." She says.

I then began to get a sacred look. For some reason...those words she said, got me to fear on whoever was coming. "Who?" I asked worriedly.

She then began to swing and was singing the _London Bridge_ song. I gave her a confused look. "Hello?" I say and she was still singing and was ignoring me. I then shrugged it off and went towards a boy that had a blue shirt on. He was wearing some blue jeans as well. I went up to him and he was sliding down the slide.

"Hey." I say and the boy just ignored me and went back up to slide again. His hair was purple...what parents would let this little boy dye his hair. This young. I then went in front of the slide and the boy then slides down and stops because I was in front of him. He was looking down at his shoes. "Hellooo." I say a little bit louder to him and he looks up at me. "He's nearby." He says.

"Who is?" I asked confused and the boy began to sing the _London Bridge_ song. Just like the other little girl.

I gave him a worried look. "Okay?" I say and walked towards the other little boy. Hoping that he wouldn't ignore me like the other 2 kids.

The other boy that I was walking towards had a red shirt on. He had brown shorts, and he had a cast on his right arm, and his right eyes was covered by a lot of bandages. He had like red hair. "Hey there." I happily say as he was on top of the pirate ship playground and was acting like a pirate.

"Argh mi mateys. We be findin' some of te' treasure." He says and was talking like a pirate. I smiled at him and stopped in front of him, and looked up.

"Hi there." I say and he looks down at me. Finally! Someone that doesn't ignore me here.

"Tha' be treasure down there?" He says and jumps out of the playground ship and digs the sand with his left hand. "Bullseye!" He yells out and grabs an actual eye from the sand down there. I widen my eyes and I can feel chills running down my spine. That eye still had blood dripping down. He then looks at me with a blank look. "He's here." He says in his normal voice.

"Who?" I asked confused again.

He then began to sing the _London Bridge_ song. Just like the other 2 kids.

"Please don't." I say sacred and covered my ears.

I began to walk towards this other little kid, who looked like he was about to exit the playground from the back. There were 2 gates that led to this playground. The little boy was just on the other gate. That little boy had a tan shirt, and had brown joggers. He as well had a black top hat. He had brown hair too.

"Hey you.." I say.

He slowly turns around and gives me a worried look. "What?" He asks in a worried tone.

I widen my eyes, because he actually answered back. "What are you looking at?" I asked him and smiled. I walked to him and was next to him. He then turns back around to where he was looking at. He then points straight ahead. I then look over there where he was pointing, and I can see just grass, and the wind moving it. But I can also see a boy with a golden shirt, and blue jeans. He also had a black top hat.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Watch your back." He says and puts his arm down.

I turned my head to look at him and he began to sing the _London Bridge_ song.

I just walked away from him and was walking to the fifth kid. He had his back towards me, so I couldn't really see his face, although I can tell from behind that he had blonde hair.

I finally got behind him, and I can hear him mumbling. That mumbling...sound so demon like. I slowly turned to come face to face and he had his mouth open and was mumbling still...and this little boy had dark eyes.

"Hey? Are you okay?" I ask him and put my hands on his shoulder. I then shook him a little.

He stopped mumbling and he opened his mouth and kept it like that.

"Ahhhhhhh!" He began to scream loud and I jumped and ran away from him. I was running back to the playgrounds and I finally reached it. I can still hear the boy screaming. I looked at the playgrounds, and the 4 little kids were standing in front of me. With their mouth open and dark eyes.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

The 4 little kids then point behind me. I turned to look behind me and I can see a dark body figure in front of me. I slowly looked up and I saw what it looked like a Marionette to me. He had dark eyes, a white mask, with like purple tear stains running down its eyes. It had like red blush on its check. And for some reason...I couldn't move. I was frozen there. I think because my body is too scared to move. I can see it grab a Freddy mask? I then got a worried look as I saw wires in there. "No, please stop." I say and it forcefully put it on me and I can feel the wires, and locks crash and I closed my eyes because I thought I was going to die.

"Mike...Mike...Mike wake up!" I can hear Mario calling me.

"Ah!" I yell and sat up from my bed. I was sweating and I turned to look at Mario. He was standing next to me.

"Are you okay?" Mario asks.

"Yeah...I just had another nightmare." I say and wipe the sweat off.

"I can tell. I can hear you like panicking from my room." Mario says.

"Sorry." I tell him.

"It's fine. Go and eat. Its already 5 pm." Mario says.

I widen my eyes and got a shocked look. "I was sleeping for that long?!" I asked surprised.

"Yeah." Mario says and I got stood up and walked to the kitchen to get food. Mario and I then sat on the table and were just eating. "Hey Mike." Mario says. I looked at him. "What is it?" I asked. "When you were a little kid, did the Animatronics look different?" He asks.

I gave him an odd, as if why he asked me that. "Umm...yeah they did." I say.

"How did they look?" Mario asks.

"They looked way creeper. Umm...Bonnie was more like blue, and you can see his 2 rows of teeth. Chica...had a huge jaw. I could of sworn she had like 3 rows of teeth there. And her bottom jaw was like wider. Now Foxy was the one that scared me the most. The old Foxy had its mouth wider. It had way more teeth than it has now. And they were all white and sharp. Now it has golden teeth and white." I say and Mario nods. "Freddy...Freddy also scared me a bit. They all did. But Freddy was more like...human like. Like someone could of got into him, without getting hurt."

"So now they don't scare you?" Mario asks.

"Not really. They look more kid friendly now. The old ones did not look like kid friendly. They looked like killer machines." I say.

"Heh." Mario laughs a little.

"Why you ask?" I tell him.

"I'm just wondering." He says.

"Didn't they have like...Toy versions of them?" Mario asks.

"They did. Jeremy use to work there when they had Toy versions of them. They put the Animatronics back to a service room. So they can get a new look. Because those old ones would scare a lot of kids...just like they scared me," I say.

"That makes more sense." Mario says.

"Yeah." I say and finished eating. I then got up and put my dish away.

"What time do you start today?"Mario asks.

"At 8 pm." I say.

"Why so early?" He asks.

"So I can get more training I guess. But my first night got me well trained. But oh well. More hours to put in." I say.

"Right." Mario says and nods.

I looked up at the time and it was already 6:30.

"Well, I am going to go shower now." I say.

"Alright." Mario says and turns on the TV.

I then hit the shower.

 _~At the Pizzeria._

There were still no one in there besides the Animatronics.

Chica was just sitting on stage, Bonnie was sitting on a chair with his feet on the table, playing the guitar, Foxy was standing in front of his Cove and was just looking straight at the camera that was pointing right at Pirate Cove, and Freddy was on the East Hall, making sure all the papers and posters that were up in the wall were fine.

Freddy blew away the dust from his poster. He then goes to the West Hall, and blows the dust away from another poster and then sighs.

Foxy takes a peek into the West Hall and spots Freddy a little bummed down.

"Freddy? What be wrong wit ye?" Foxy asks.

Freddy looks at Foxy. "Its just...this place is really old." Freddy says.

Foxy then looks around, and see a lot of things that are like torn up, and he takes a look up at the light that was flickering a lot. "Ye be right. These lads and lass need to remodel this place soon." Foxy tells Freddy.

"They do. That's why it gets me more mad, that they haven't thought of doing that. Like they don't care about this place. This place is home to us, not just a Pizzeria for kids." Freddy says.

Foxy nods and Bonnie and Chica then walk to them.

"Also, they have put us through a lot. These people have no heart...besides the little kids of course. This is why grown ups must be terminated." Freddy says. "They left us back to decay for a while, but we then were brought back...because the little kids miss us." He says.

Bonnie. Chica, and Foxy nodded.

Freddy looks down at the floor. "I am sick of people just looking at us like we're just robots...because we have feelings too!" Freddy says and looks up at Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. "They put Foxy through a lot as well. Look at him."

Bonnie and Chica both turn their heads to look at Foxy. Foxy looks down at the floor.

"They crossed the line." Freddy says. "There's a reason why I am here...I am here to make sure you 3 are good...but I have failed with Foxy." Freddy says and looks down at the floor with sorrow.

"Ye didn' fail lad." Foxy tells Freddy and Freddy looks up at the fox,with Foxy having a smile. "Ye be te best lad ever."

"Yeah Freddy. You're always there for us." Bonnie adds.

"And you never disappoint Freddy." Chica says.

Freddy smiles and Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy smile as well. They then hear someone trying enter in the Pizzeria. The 4 of them widen their eyes and turn to look at the door entrance. And they can see a figure behind it.

"What?" Freddy says and looks at the clock and it was barely 8 pm. "Everyone go to your places." Freddy says and they all rush to their spot.

Foxy went into his Cove and shut the curtains. While Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica went up stage and froze back to how they were. Bonnie was on the right, with his guitar on his hands. Chica was on the left, with her cupcake on her tray. Leaving Freddy in the middle, with the micro-phone on his right hand.

The door finally opens and Freddy's eye balls turn to see who it was, and it was Mike. Freddy then went back to normal and just froze there.

 _~(Mike's POV)_

I went to the Pizzeria because I was scheduled to come in at 8 pm today. It was a little too early but oh well. I walked in and I was in the Dining Area. I looked up at the stage and I can see Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. I then got to the East Hall, and went inside my office. I sat down and got my monitor, to look at the cameras. They all looked fine.

I then look up at the clock and it was barely 8:01. I sighed and shut my eyes for a bit.

~11:59 pm

 ***Ring, ring.***

I hear the phone ring. I woke up and I looked at the phone with confusion. Who can be calling this time. I rubbed my eyes and then widen my eyes, as I realized that I have fallen asleep. I then reach for the phone, but someone began to talk already.

 **xXx**

 ** _"Hello, hello,hello?"_**

"Hi?" I say with confusion.

 _ **"Uh, I wanted to record a message for you, to help you get settled in on your first night."**_

"Oh...its just a message..." I say. I then began to think about Vincent...is this the message he was talking about?

 ** _"Um, I actually worked in that office before you."_**

"Huh?" I say. What does he mean he use to work here? He still does...unless...I turned to look at this paper, and it says that Vincent has quit his job...the day I started to work. So was his last day...was on my first night here.

 ** _"I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact."_**

Makes more sense now.

 ** _"So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine."_**

I kind of figure that out...and why is he being so nice to me on the message? When he was a dick when we came face to face.

 ** _"So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay? Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know."_**

Did Mr. Fazbear ask Vincent to record a message for me?

 ** _"Um, Welcome to_ _Freddy_ _Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life."_**

Why am I taking the last part too literal..

 ** _"Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced. Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about."_**

I just sat there, shocked on what I just heard. I had my eyes wide.

 ** _"Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."_**

"Quirky?" I asked myself. What does he mean they get a bit quirky? And at night?

 ** _"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit."_**

"Wait what?!" I say surprised and sat up straight, paying my good attention on the phone.

 ** _"Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh…Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too."_**

"So when I saw Bonnie moving...wasn't a dream?" I say and got really scared.

 ** _"But then there was The Bite of '87."_**

"The bite of '87? What bite of '87?" I began to ask the phone.

 ** _"Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_**

I can feel my face becoming really pale white. I can feel chills running down my spine.

 ** _"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours, they probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to…forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."_**

"Hm...that doesn't really sound so bad. It's a costume." I say. I then began to think about the Animatronics. How are they program here at night?

 ** _"Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort…and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."_**

"What?!" I say and stood up from my chair. I then put my hands on my face and was patting my face.

 ** _"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you_ _sign up_ _. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve some power. Alright, good night."_**

 ** _xXx_**

What the heck man! Why have I not been informed about this madness? I am really scared now. These robots can move, and during the night! He even said they could of moved, but then some tragedy happened and got them to not move. So why can they move during the night?

 ***Pom.***

I heard what sounded like footsteps. That led to the Dining Area. "Uhhh." I say scared and checked my monitor. Once again! Bonnie has gotten of stage. Leaving Freddy and Chica on stage. I let go of the monitor and was about to close the doors and stopped myself. I remember that he also said to save power. I walked out of the office and was on the West Hall. I grabbed a flashlight and was walking towards the Dining Area. I can hear footsteps there. I can feel my heart beating fast. I turned on the flashlight and walked in the Dining Area. I I can see the chairs. I point the flashlight up stage, and I can see Freddy's and Chica's eyes sorta glowing. I then heard some noise back stage. I walked there slowly. I peeked a little inside and I can see Bonnie...he was just standing there in front of the camera. I then stepped forward and fell inside the room.

"Ow." I say and looked up at Bonnie, to see him looking at me with dark eyes.

"Ah!" I scream.

"Ah!" He screams.

"Ah!" I screamed again.

"Ah!" He screams again as well.

"Ah!" I yell.

"Ah!" He screams and turns around to run but then hits himself on the wall and falls to the floor.

I got a confused, yet scared look and just ran out of the room. As I got out, I can see Chica getting of stage. I stood there frozen and Chica spotted me and froze there as well. Both of us were just having like a starring contest. It took like 3 minutes of Chica and I just starring at each other. I began to walk towards the West Hall a little. Chica then began to walk towards the East Hall a little too. I then ran to the West Hall and Chica did as well. But I reached to the office first and I shut both doors. I can hear Chica bumping herself to the door. I then hear footsteps that led away from the door. I turned on the light from the East door and I can see Chica in the window. She had her mouth opened and was just looking at me. She then closes her mouth.

"Open up." She says.

"You can talk?" I asked, still scared and confused.

"Of course I can talk." She says.

I then hear footsteps on the West Hall. I turned to look at the West door. I turned on the West light, and I didn't see nothing on the window.

"Huh?" I say.

I then opened the West door, with the light still on, and I can see Bonnie there in the entrance...looking straight at me with a smile on his face.

"Ah!" I scream.

"Ah!" Bonnie screams too and I shut the door on him.

I turned to look at Chica who face palmed herself. I got a really confused look. These robots are acting like us humans...and they talk and move like they're alive. Can they have feelings as well?

Chica then leaves angrily and Bonnie leaves too. I looked up at the clock and it was 5:55 am. "Wow, time passes by fast." I say to myself. But for some reason, I wasn't feeling too scared of the Animatronics anymore. They looked really harmless...but who knows.

I got my monitor and I can see Bonnie and Chica going back to the stage. They turned to look at me from the camera. I totally forgot that they can see when I am looking at them from the cameras.

Bonnie got a cone and smashed it with his hands and pointed at me. I swallowed my spit. "Okay...they're after me." I say. Chica just looked angry and they went up stage and froze there. I then hear the bell ring, and it was already 6 am. I sighed and opened the doors.

I got out and I can see Mr. Fazbear coming in. "Hey Mike. How was today?" He asks.

Mr. Fazbear was in front of the stage. "Well sir...it was-" I stopped on what I was going to say when I saw Bonnie and Chica looking at me, with dark eyes from behind Mr. Fazbear. I got a worried look.

"Well it was what?" Mr. Fazbear asks.

"Well...it was fine." I say and then walked away from him. I was walking back to Mario's house. Today was really interesting...I'm actually looking forward for tomorrow. I wonder...

"That place has a lot of mysteries...and I want to solve them." I say to myself.

I can't wait to go back..

* * *

 **Thank you all for your supports by the way :D**

 **~Frankie out**


	9. Chapter 9

**So as you all saw, I've added a little comedy on the last chapter. I am glad that it made you all smile and laugh :)**

 _ **I Do Not Own FNAF!**_

* * *

 ** _Being Careful on What to Say_**

Well then...I think it is safe to say that tonight was a confusing day. I got the message that Vincent has been talking about...but it sounded like he actually knew everything about them? Why? How? Like, how did he know that they moved. Was he a night guard before as well? Does Mr. Fazbear know about this? Do other people besides Vincent and I know about this? I was really getting confused. I know Mr. Fazbear told me that Vincent left me a message, specially for me.

"Hm." I say and stopped walking. I was looking up at the clouds, and was just thinking.

And about that Bite of 87'. What the heck is that? I know it has to do something about a bite, and it includes someone's face getting bit off. I shook a little because I got the chills every time I think of that. It must of have been a tragedy for the person's family. I actually now...want to meet this person. Vincent did say that the person is still alive. If it happened a long time ago...that person should be fine...right? I wonder if Jeremy knows about this too...maybe that's why he would always come home scared...at least to me it looked like that. Me being scared of the Animatronics before was enough, but Jeremy being scared of them as well...was something else. Something is up in that place. There has to be something dark hidden in Freddy's Fazbear Pizza. But what? "Wait a minute!" I say to myself shockingly. I began to remember about that dream that I just had, and about those little kids that I saw...look just like the Animatonics? But there were 5 though...who can be that last kid I saw...and why did I dream of those kids? "Ugh." I was staring to get confused and my head was hurting a lot now. I was hitting my head lightly and the pain was going away.

"Why are you hitting your head there now?" I hear someone ask.

I looked up to see Vincent.

"You!" I say loud and point at him.

"Yes...me?" He says confused.

"What's up with that message you left me?" I asked him. Vincent just got a smile, which gave me the chills...I think I am going to get use to those chills running down my back.

"Did it help you out though?" He asks with an evil smile on him.

"Uh...yeah it did...but how do you know all this?" I asked.

He then face palmed himself and look angrily annoyed. "Kid...I was once a night guard before you." He says. I just gave him a weird look. "I myself saw them moving as well...and I found out they're left on some free roaming mode during the nights." He says. For some reason, I didn't really believe the words he was telling me. I felt like he was hiding something...but he doesn't want to say. "And if you let them in your office, then you die kid. Easy as that." He says.

"Hah, easy as that. You're making it sound like its just a stupid game." I tell him. "Well, I have a feeling there's more than that."

Vincent got a surprised look and that's when I knew that there was more than just them being on a free roaming mode.

"What do you mean kid?" Vincent asks.

"Tell me.." I say and he was just looking at me. "Are we the only ones that know about the Animatronics having a free roaming mode...and ONLY during the nights." I say and crossed my arms.

I can see Vincent getting a worried look. "Ugh." He says.

"I feel like if they are left in a free roaming mode." I say and quote it with my fingers. "Everyone that works at Freddy's Fazbears Pizza, should know too." I finish. "And lets not forget about those past night guards that have been there as well. Where are they now. Huh?" I say.

"Listen here kid. And you better listen good." Vincent says and grabs me by my shirt. I gave him a worried look. "If you tell anyone about this. I am going to go after you, and your little new family that you live with." He tells me and my worried look turned to a scared look.

"How would you know if I tell someone else?" I asked worriedly.

"Oh trust me kid...I will know. And you're going to regret telling them about this." He tells me.

I then push him away from me. "You know..I like you better in the message." I say and Vincent got a confused look. "Because you're not a fucking asshole." I tell him.

Vincent got an angry look and his hands turned to fists. "Why you little brat." He says and was about to come towards me but then someone comes in between us. Vincent stopped and had a surprised look. I as well had a surprised look and looked up. It was Jeremy...

"Leave him alone Vincent." Jeremy tells him.

"Huh?" I say confused. How does he know this guy?

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Jeremy. The guy that faked everything since the beginning." Vincent says and smiles evily.

I got an angry look and I looked up to look at Jeremy, who had a sorrow look. How I was seeing Jeremy, got me really confused.

"Be quiet Vincent." Jeremy says.

"It's been a long time since I haven't seen your shady face." He tells Jeremy.

"Hey fucker! Quit being a dick why don't ya!" I angrily tell Vincent.

Vincent got an angry look again and Jeremy got worried look. He put his left hand in front of me, so I can be farther away from Vincent.

"You little brat. You're nights as a night guard...are going to become more and more interesting..." Vincent says and smiles evily again.

I was just giving him an angry look...I am really starting to hate this guy. What is his problem? He was being rude since I started working there. I don't think I've ever met this guy...but I think Jeremy has...how though?

Vincent then just walks away. "Better listen to my second message little rat." Vincent tells me as he was walking away from Jeremy and I.

"This guy-" I say but go interrupted.

"Mike." Jeremy say, sounding annoyed. I looked up to look at him. "Enough." He says sounding more calmed.

"Sorry..." I say. "Wait?" I said and couldn't believe that I was actually listening to Jeremy. I can't believe I am actually still here with him. Usually, I just walk away from him because of all this hate I have for him. But ever since we began to talk a little more again...the hatred towards him..has been fading away..

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asks.

"Why do you care now?" I asked him.

Jeremy just stood there speechless. I was just looking at him with confusion. "I want answers...and I want them now." I tell him.

Jeremy then looks at me. "Because...you're my little brother." I hear him say.

"That's not how I was being seen from you before." I say. "So why now, at this time...are you seeing me as your little brother?"

Jeremy looks down at the sidewalk.

"Why haven't I been seen like your little brother when I was a little boy." I say.

I can see Jeremy sigh.

"Look Mike...just be careful at Freddy's Fazbears." He tells me.

I widen my eyes when he said that. I know he told me to be careful there before...does he know about them moving..

"Why are you telling me this Jeremy?" I asked. "Do you know something about that place...that I might not know."

Jeremy then looks at me again. "I use to work there...remember?" He says.

"Yeah, I do remember." I say. "And I also remember you coming home with fear. Our parents didn't notice...but I did." I tell him and Jeremy got a surprised look.

"H-h-how?" He began to stutter.

"Jeremy...I am your little brother. When I was a kid, I would notice when something was wrong with my family member...and you want to know why I noticed and the rest couldn't?" I asked and Jeremy was just quiet. "Because I love them. I love them sooooo much, that I can tell when they're having trouble, or when something is wrong." I say.

I can see Jeremy getting a little smile and I can see a tear fall down. But he then wipes it off quick.

"Oh.." He says and I get a frown.

"Just watch out there..." He says and was walking away from me.

"You know that they can move by themselves huh?" I asked him and he stopped walking.

I know he knows. I knew if I asked him that...he would do something odd.

"Huh?" I say and Jeremy was still frozen there.

Jeremy looks back at me a little. "Be careful little brother...just know..that you're not by yourself anymore.." Jeremy says and leaves.

I can see Jeremy getting in his car and looks at me from his window. He smiled and drove off. I was just there, starring at him while he drives off.

"I love you too...big brother.." I say and walked home home all sad. But I was kinda happy...knowing that Jeremy is looking at me as his little brother. I still need some answers from him. Although, I am glad that Jeremy and I can leave the hatred between us now..

I finally arrived at Mario's house and when I walked in, he was still sleeping. I found that really odd. He's usually awake, and waits for me. Well I did take a little long today. Especially because of what just went on. I walked towards my room and I shut the door. After I shut the door, I went straight to bed. I looked up at my ceiling and was just thinking on what Vincent told me. About him going after me and Mario's family, if I told anyone that the Animatronics can freely move during the nights. "Wait a minute." I say to myself and sat up. Vincent never said that they can talk...and that they can act like us humans. I never heard him say that. Unless he's going to say this in this second message. "Uggh." I say annoyed and laid back down. I really don't want to hear his message. I really hate him now. But I know his messages are going to help me out through the nights. Now, I just gotta keep my mouth shut about this. Don't really want any problems. I turned to my left and saw Freddy right there next to me, looking straight at me. He looked a burnt and damaged. And his eyes were a little different...his eyes weren't as he had them. They were more white pin-pricked irises.

"Ah!" I scream and jumped up from my bed. And Freddy was gone. He wasn't in even in my room.

I looked around scared and rubbed my eyes. Okay, I know this wasn't a dream. I then just took a deep breathe and relaxed. "I'm probably just tired..yeah that must be it." I told myself and laid back in bed. I then just fell asleep.

~(At Freddy's Fazbears Pizza)

Mr. Fazbear was just in the office, finishing the paper work for the day. He looks up at the time and it was barely 7:30 am. He sighs and begins to write again.

"Maybe I should close this place on the weekends. So I can have more time for this paper work." Fazbear says to himself.

He then gets up from his seat and walks out of his office. He turns off the lights from the office and walks out to the Dining Area from the East Hall. Fazbear takes a look around and just smiles. He walks in front of the Animatronics and sat in a chair. Still in front of the stage. He looked up to look at them and Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were just frozen there.

"You 3 make me so proud. You 3 have really brought happiness to these angels. Now I know that I haven't really tried fixing anything...it's just...with all this work that is coming to my hands...I hardly have time to do anything." Fazbear says and looks down at the floor. "I hope you all can forgive me. I know Foxy is still on Pirate Cove...all damaged and deactivated." He says.

 ***Foxy peeking out of the curtains, with a sad look. Starring at Fazbear.***

"I try really hard to maintain this place for you 3 to still be able to run." Fazbear says while looking at the floor.

 ***Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica looking down at Fazbear with a sad look as well.***

"I'm not saying I am giving up on you guys...no, no, no. Soon you 4...soon you 4 will be able to move freely again like before." Fazbear says and smiles and looks up.

 ***Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica quickly going back to normal.***

"Soon.." Fazbear says and stands up from his chair and puts it back where it was. Fazbear then walks away from them and was walking towards the entrance. But from the corner of his right eye, he can see someone peeking out from Pirate Cove.

 ***Foxy shutting the curtains.***

Fazbear turns his head to look at Pirate Cove, and it looked fine. Nothing was there. He then shrugged it off and leaves. He then locks up the doors and goes back home.

The Pizzeria was now alone again. Well besides the Animatronics being in there.

"Did you hear that Freddy?" Bonnie asks and turns to look at Freddy.

Freddy was just quiet.

"Yeah...he's really trying his best to keep us good." Chica says and turns to look at Freddy as well.

But Freddy still wasn't answering back.

"That lad sure gave Foxy a bummer feelin'...ye know" Foxy tells Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, while he was walking towards them on stage.

Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy gave Freddy a sorrow look and were waiting for his response.

"I know...but that still doesn't mean that all adults are the same." Freddy says.

The other 3 were just looking at him. "Have you 3 not noticed." He tells them.

"Notice what Freddy?" Bonnie questions.

"How the night guards are the ones that put us in more pain...especially that guy in purple that use to work here." Freddy says.

Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy got an angry look when Freddy mentioned Vincent.

"I hate tha lad! If he wer' still here...I would cut him pieces.." Foxy angrily says.

"I'm glad he's not here." Chica says.

"Now to think of it...that purple guy was the only night guard the has survived us." Bonnie says and looks at Freddy. Chica and Foxy widen their eyes and nodded as they realized that it was true.

"I know." Freddy says.

"We would of killed the other one...if Bonnie over here!" Chica says and points at Bonnie. Bonnie just gave her a confused look. "Didn't scream like a little baby." Chica finishes.

"Hey! Well we would of killed him if you just didn't stand there and have a starring contest with him." Bonnie points out and Chica got an angry look.

"Bonnie be right lass. Ye should of went straight for the kill." Foxy says and raises his hook.

"Shut up!" Chica angrily tells Foxy and Bonnie.

Foxy and Bonnie both got a scared look.

"Enough!" Freddy says and they all stayed quiet. "That purple guy might have been the only night guard that left alive from us. But lets just make him the only survivor from us." Freddy says. "This night for that other guy, is going to be more deadly. This was just the beginning. But today, we should all go for the kill. Foxy, today you're getting out, and you're going to be joining Bonnie and Chica." Freddy tells Foxy, and the 3 of them nod.

"What about ye lad?" Foxy asks.

"I'm not going to quit move yet. I'm pretty sure he won't be able to survive this time." Freddy says and smiles.

Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy smile too.

"Now lets rest. We gotta save our energy for tonight." Freddy says.

Foxy went back to his Cove and shut the curtains. Bonnie and Chica both froze there and Freddy did the same thing.

Nothing could of been heard in the Pizzeria. They were all waiting for Mike to arrive..

* * *

 **Just want to say how proud I am of my story. :) I'm really enjoying writing this for you all ^.^**

 _ **[Convo between Vincent and I]**_

 **Me: Vincent, why are you so rude in person, but so nice on the message recorder?**

 **Vincent.: I have to be nice to them.**

 **Me: But you're not though.**

 **Vincent: I am being nice on the recorder, because that's going to be the last voice they're ever going to hear.**

 ***Vincent smiles evily.***

 ***I get a scared look.***

 **Me: Well then...I think I heard enough from you.**

 ***Leaves the room.***

 _ **[End of Convo]**_

 **Why you gotta be so rude Vincent xD**

 **~Frankie out**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, I am really close to my 200th review for this story :)...I really want to take moment..to say THANK YOU to all you readers out there and to everyone that is supporting this story. I really wouldn't of been any better if it weren't for you all. You all are really amazing. Thank you everyone that has been giving me feedback. Your guys' feedback has really helped me a lot :D**

 _ **I Do Not Own FNAF!**_

* * *

 ** _Not What They Seem Like_**

 _~(Jeremy's POV)_

I was driving back home, and was just thinking about Mike. Can his hatred towards me, really has fade away? I am scared to ask him if we are good...but on how I see it, it seems like we are. I know the past is going to be haunting me no matter what. His life hasn't been so pretty...yet mine hasn't either. I am living in a place where every single little thing I do...is being watched. Mike is right. I know that the Animatronics can move...but I couldn't say anything or else I would put me and him in danger. And I really don't want to put Mike in danger. I also don't want to put my girlfriend or anyone in danger. Vincent himself told me if I told anyone that they move, that he was going to go after me. Now whatever I do, Vincent knows, and where ever I go, I see Vincent there. Its like he has cameras everywhere for me...or maybe he has people that help him out. That's a little creepy. But I put myself into this. I saw the lights go red and I stopped.

I let out a sigh. "Whats up with that guy." I say to myself, thinking about Vincent now.

Now to think of it...I don't think Vincent is his real name. He's mostly known as the Purple Guy. At least from other people. When I asked him for his name...he just told me to call him Vincent. How he said it, made me think that Vincent wasn't his real name. "What is his real name?" I asked myself.

 ***Beep***

I heard a car beep at me from behind. I shook my head and looked at the light, to see that it was green. "Oh!" I say shocked and began to drive again. I put my window down and put my head out. "Sorry." I apologized the person behind me. I then parked in front of my house and sat there in my car for a while.

"What can be his real name?" I asked myself again I know he use to work at Freddy's Fazbears Pizza before me. He started a week early than me. I remember him leaving me a message, and telling me how the Toy robots began to act weird. That they just stopped and starred at the adults. But with kids, they were fine. It's funny how Vincent was the only one that knew about this. When ever I would tell other people about the Toy's behavior, they would magically disappear from this town. I would only really talk to night guards there. Vincent was one of them as well. He was really nice...but then later on through the days, he began to be more and more rude to people. Like if he hated everyone in there. Even the little kids. I wouldn't really know why. Well actually, I never really bothered to ask or care about him. I just thought he was an odd man. I hope Mike will be okay. Maybe the Animatronics still move by themselves. Because what Mike asked me earlier today...made me think that they can still move freely during the nights.

"Hm." I say confused.

One thing I didn't really understand...was how the Toys could of talked like us. And I know in the beginning the Animatronics couldn't move because they were getting remodeled. But then they began to move freely like the Toys. See now that I didn't understand. They just began to move. After that, Vincent started to act a little suspicious. Like if he had done a crime or something. Then weeks later, 5 kids missing report came up. I wonder if he was responsible for any of that.

"Jeremy." I hear Linda say and I turned my head to look at my house.

I can see her outside the door, waiting for me to get off the car. So I did. I walked towards her and stood in front of her.

"Good morning Linda." I say.

"Good morning." She says and hugs me, I hug her back.

We then pull apart and went inside the house.

"So how was your talk with Mike today?" She asks and was making breakfast.

I sat down on a chair and put my arms on top of the table. I was holding my head with my hands and was rubbing it a little, so I won't get a headache from all this thinking.

"It went well...but I found Mike talking to Vincent." I say and turned to look at her.

"Vincent...is that the guy that you see everywhere?" Linda asks.

"Yeah...that guy." I say and nodded.

"Jeremy, I really think you should call the police on him." Linda says.

I gave her a confused look. "Why?" I asked sounding confused.

"Because Jeremy. That guy is a creep. It looks like he is following you everywhere." She says and I was just looking at her. "And besides. I don't feel so right when I see that guy. I feel like he's really dangerous and that he should be put in jail." Linda finishes.

"Honey." I say and stood up and hugged her from behind. "Everything is going to be okay." I say and put my chin on top of her blonde hair. She turned to look at me, and her blue gorgeous eyes, met my green eyes. She smiles and hugs me. We then pull apart and I just kissed her white forehead. I went back to my chair and sat down. She then gets 2 plates and brings food to the table. Linda then sits next to me.

"Remember when you were that little ugly tan boy in school." Linda says.

I got an annoyed look.

"I remember you were known as the dirty boy." She says and giggles.

"Hahaha...yeah I remember." I say angrily.

"Calm down Jeremy. You grew up to be a really handsome man." She says and I smiled. "You're really unique. Because your eyes are green."

I then looked at my spoon and was looking at my reflection. My eyes are green...not even my parents couldn't explain why. "Yeah.." I say softly.

"Who ever knew that you were going to get with this white girl huh." She says.

I gave her a weird look and smiled. "Well, maybe this dirty boy can attract beautiful white girls." I say and we both laughed.

"What color of eyes does Mike have? I always tend to forget." Linda asks.

"He has them brown." I say.

She then nods. "Jeremy...I got some surprising news." Linda says and I just look at her.

"Is it good or bad?" I ask worriedly.

"It's good for me...and I am hoping that is good for you as well." She says.

I was just quiet and was waiting for her to tell me.

Linda then grabs my hands and smiles. "I'm pregnant." She tells me.

I sat there shocked and then a smile came on. "What? No way?" I ask and stood up. She then stands up too and I gave her a tight hug. I let out some tears.

"Yes Jeremy...we're going to be parents soon." Linda says and lets out some tears too.

We pulled away and were just looking at each other. "This is the best news ever...I am finally going to be a father." I say happily. "Mike is going to be happy too. Knowing that he's going to be an uncle." I say still sounding happy. Linda nods and I wipe her tears off.

At this moment...I was just really happy.

 _~(Mike's POV)_

I had my eyes shut, and I felt really uncomfortable for some reason. I began to open my eyes and I saw that I was inside the Pizzeria. I was in the Dining Area. I sat up and looked around. I looked up stage and Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were there.

"Please don't tell me that I'm in another one of those dreams again." I say to myself worried.

I'm beginning to get scared when I get those dreams now. Mainly because I cannot explain them..that's what gets me more scared. If I cannot explain what I am seeing, then I tend to get scared. I then stand up and began to look around again. Everything looked fine. Everything was just lonely here.

 ***Pom***

I heard footsteps that led towards the West Hall. I walked over there and was passing Pirate Cove. I looked inside and I can see that Foxy was still there. I then passed by and was at the West Hall. I can hear what it sounded like papers getting thrown in the air, from the office. I got a focused look and began to slowly walk towards the office. I can see a shadow that was caused by the lights in the office. It looked like someone was looking for something in the drawers. Whoever it was, looked like he or she was in a hurry, and didn't want to be seen.

I went towards the window and peeked in a little. I can see someone in a purple outfit and was looking through the papers. It looked like Vincent from behind.

 ***Pom, Pom, Pom.***

I heard what sounded running steps. And they were coming from behind. I turned to look behind me, and I can see Foxy there, at the end of the hall. I stood there with my eyes wide. Foxy had his head down, and then looked up at me while twitching. He then raises his hook and began to run towards me, with his mouth opened and his eyes all dark.

I gasped and quickly walked inside the office and shut the left door. I can see Foxy passing fast from the window and was banging the door. I walked backwards and I heard footsteps in the East Hall. I looked behind me and I can see Freddy there. I then shut the right door and I can see Chica in the window. I looked at the left door and I can see Foxy and Bonnie from the window. I looked at the wall behind me and there was Vincent...all bloody. He had his arms missing, and his eye balls too. I gasped and the doors then opened because the power went out. "Ah." I scream a little. But Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy were gone. I got a confused look and I turned to look at Vincent who's body was gone. I then got even more confused. I walked out of the office and I can see smoke.

"Fire? Fire!" I yell out. This seemed to real. I didn't even know if I was in a dream anymore. I ran towards the Dining Area and I can hear a loud scream or screech in the Dining Area. "Hello?" I asked and the fire was becoming more stronger. I ran towards the exit and it was blocked by flames. "Man." I say and ran back. I looked up at the stage to see Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica in flames. I got a worried look and ran Backstage. The Backstage room was fine, it wasn't in flames or anything. I had a confused look and the door closed on me. I looked back at the door and tried to open it, but I couldn't. it was well shut.

"Follow me.." I can hear someone say. I looked towards a door that was in the room. Fazbear never really explained that room. But the door was opened. I walked towards it. As soon as I went in, I looked around. And it looked like the Storage Room.

"Follow me.." I can hear someone say. The voice led all the way down. There were a lot of stairs there.

"I wonder how deep this place is?" I asked myself and walked down the stairs.

"You're getting closer." I can hear the voice say.

It sounded like a male was talking. I was still walking down the stairs. I finally reached down and was looking around. There was a lot of dirt there, and arcade games. I was looking around to see no person down here.

"Behind you." I hear him say.

I looked behind me, and I can see an Animatronic there. It pushed me and I fell down. I looked up and the Animatronic looked like Spring Bonnie. But all damaged up. He had human teeth and his eyes looked grey. And his color looked dirty yellow or green. I got up quickly and ran up the stairs. I finally reached all the way to the top and I can see the door that led to the Backstage room opened. But it then closed.

"No." I say and tried to open it, but it was locked.

I then heard footsteps behind me and I slowly turned around and I saw Spring Bonnie in front of me and he let out like a scream.

"AH!" I yell and woke up. I sat up and was breathing heavily. I was looking around and I was in my room. "God dam these dreams. What are they trying to tell me." I say to myself.

I looked up at the clock to see that it was 5 pm. Man...I really am a heavy sleeper. I stood up from my bed and walked out of my room. The house was empty. No one was home. I walked towards the kitchen, and I can see a note in the refrigerator. Looks like they left a note.

 **Note:**

 _ **Mike, we left to go see my sister.**_

 _ **We'll be back soon.**_

 _ **We left you some rice and chicken there. Eat up.**_

 _ **Love, Violet**_

I smiled when I read the note they left me. They really do care for me. I saw a plate on top of the table, and it was rice and chicken. I walked towards it and grabbed it. I then put in the micro-wave and heat it up. The micro-wave then beeps and I took it out and sat on a chair. I began to eat it. I looked up at the time and it was 5:30 now. I start at 10 pm today, so I have plenty of time. I finished eating and went to wash my dish. I then sat on the couch and was relaxing there.

"Freddy...Bonnie...Chica...and Foxy." I say.

I was thinking of those 4 Animatronics. I know Freddy's Fazbears Pizza holds a secret. And I can feel that it's one dark secret. But what? Also, I have been thinking that Vincent is part of this dark secret...or has something to do with it. I stood up and went straight to the shower. I'm coming in early today. I want to discover more about that place. I hit the showers and took a quick one. I got out and got ready and walked outside the house. I was now walking towards the Pizzeria. Since I am a night guard, Mr. Fazbear gave me the keys for that place. So no one has to wait for me, and I can just go in. I finally arrived and unlocked the doors. As soon as I went in. I locked them up and walked to the Dining Area. I was looking at the stage, to see Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica there. As always. I walked in front of them and stood there. I gave them an angry look.

"I know you guys can move." I say and they just stood there frozen. "Talk to me. I know you guys can also talk." I say.

 ***Foxy peeking outside the curtains.***

"Don't act like you 3 can't move...cause I know you can." I say. "I'm not crazy!" I yell out and stopped talking and was thinking about what I said. "Okay...maybe I sounded a little crazy right there. But you know what I mean."

The 3 of them were still frozen there.

"Why don't you guys move...I just want to talk to you.." I say.

I then felt like someone was looking at me from behind. So I turned around to see who it was.

 ***Foxy quickly shutting the curtains.***

When I looked behind me, there was no one. But I can see the purple curtains from Pirate Cove moving a little. I widen my eyes and walked towards the Cove. I stood in front of it and was just looking at the purple curtains. I opened them and I can see Foxy there. Deactivated. Maybe Foxy is the only one that doesn't really move. Foxy has been deactivated for a long time now. And he's all damaged up. I shut the curtains and forgot about Foxy. I was just worried about Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. Who I knew that can move. I haven't really seen Freddy move...but I know he can move. Since Bonnie and Chica are fine and they can move. I am pretty sure Freddy can move, but he just doesn't want to.

I then gasp.

What if Freddy is planning something. I began to get more worried. I looked at Freddy and got on the stage.

"What are you planning now?" I ask Freddy.

Freddy didn't answer. He was just frozen there.

"I know you are planning to stuff me in, on one of those suits there." I say and point at the Backstage room.

Freddy still didn't answer.

"But you won't win." I tell him.

I then honk his nose and I jumped a little. "I forgot your nose honks...how adorable." I say and honk his nose again. I can see Freddy's left eyebrow twitch. I widen my eyes and rubbed them. I then look at Freddy again.

Freddy was still there frozen.

I got off the stage and walked to the Backstage room. There was an endoskeleton there, and a Bonnie's mask on the table. Then there was the door. It was all blocked up. But on my dream...it wasn't. I scratched the back of my head and headed out to the Dining Area. I looked up at the clock and it was 9:30 pm.

"Time does pass by quick." I say.

I then raise my head. "I got an idea." I say.

I went inside Pirate Cove and tried to carry Foxy.

"Ohhh, he's really heavy." I say as I was trying to carry him. I then fell backwards and Foxy fell on me. But we fell on the Dining Room floor. "Ow." I say. I can feel Foxy's hook scratching my left leg. I then tried to get Foxy off me.

 ***Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica giving Mike and Foxy an odd look.***

I then got him off and I sat up. "Ow.." I say and rubbed my left leg. I can see the scratch mark. It was big and it was bleeding. I turned to look at his hook. "Is this a real sharp hook?" I asked and grabbed his hook hand. It was shiny...so it was real. "Jeez." I say. I stood up and I got Foxy to stand up as well. I then grabbed a towel and was getting all the dust off him. I saw how his jaw was a little loose. So I went to get a tool box, and got a screw. I was fixing up his jaw, and I got it to be more tighter. I finally finished cleaning him up. I smiled and saw that his endoskelton was shiny. He wasn't so dusty no more. "Now for the hard part.." I say and carried him again. I got him inside and got him to be how he was. I got out if the Cove and went to the bathroom, so I can put water on my leg that had a scratch.

 ***Foxy looking at himself and smiles.***

I finally washed my leg and went to the office. I sat there and looked at the clock. It was 11:30. I looked at the phone and it was silent. Maybe it only rings at 12. I shut my eyes for a little and was relaxing.

 _~(In the Dining Area)_

"Psstttt. Foxy." Bonnie quietly says.

Foxy sticks his head out from his Cove and turns to look at the stage.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked.

Freddy and Chica were looking at Foxy.

"I be good lad. Thanks for asking." Foxy tells Bonnie.

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica nod.

"In fact...I be feelin' sorta brand new. That lad cleaned me up ye guys." Foxy happily says with a smile.

Bonnie and Chica turned to look at Freddy.

"To bad he has to die tonight." Freddy angrily says. "Nobody honks my nose...nobody." Freddy says.

 ***Honk***

Bonnie honks Freddy's nose.

Freddy angrily turns to look at Bonnie. Bonnie just a had a smile, with a worried look.

"Quit honking my nose!" Freddy yells out.

"Huh? What?" They hear Mike waking up in the office.

They all widen their eyes and froze. Foxy went back inside his Cove. But Freddy didn't freeze, he looked at the clock and it 11:59. "Bonnie...Chica. Go and get that night guard." Freddy tells them and they both nod and get off stage. They both then walked towards the office. "His time has come to an end." Freddy smiles.

* * *

 **Thank you all again. :D So close to my 200th review ahhhh.**

 ***Faints.***

 **~Frankie out.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**I Do Not Own FNAF!**_

* * *

 ** _Another Mysterious Night at Freddy's_**

I was in the office and I opened my eyes. I realized that I fell asleep again. But this time I woke by someone saying something really loud. It sorta echoed in the Pizzeria, maybe because there was no one here but me and the Animatronics. I looked up at the time and it was 12 pm. I then turned my head to look at the phone.

"Huh?" I say confused.

I believe at this time, was the time the phone would of rang. But it didn't this time.

 ***Ring, ring.***

I heard the phone ring. I got a serious look. "There you go." I say as I was speaking to the phone.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **" Uhh, Hello, Hello, Hello? "**_

"Hi there.." I respond back.

 _ **" Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! "**_

I sat up straight and got an annoyed look. "Yay me." I sarcastically say.

 _ **" I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. "**_

I then payed my full attention to the phone. "You don't say?" I say and was getting interested on tonight's message that Vincent left me.

 _ **" Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know… "**_

I quickly got up from my chair and got the monitor. I then took a look at the Stage. I widen my eyes. "What?!" I say scared. Bonnie and Chica were both gone already. Awe man, why so fast tonight..

 _ **" Uh… Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? "  
**_

I looked at the phone, then at the camera. It was still on the Stage. I can see Freddy still on the stage.

 ***Pom, Pom, Pom.***

I looked left and right as I can hear footsteps from both directions. "Hmm..okay." I say scared and went and closed both doors. "Just remember Mike...you have to save some power." I tell myself and was trying not to freak out.

 _ **" I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react… Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. "**_

I gave the phone an angry look. "Oh yeah..I won't be in danger. There are some killing Animatronics out there that are trying to stuff me in a suit...and kill me!" I angrily say to the phone.

 _ **" Also, check on the curtains in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. "**_

"Foxy?" I say. I quickly went to the monitor and switched the cameras to Pirate Cove. Nothing seemed like it moved there. I took a deep breathe and let it out as I saw that everything was fine there.

 _ **" Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon.**_ **"**

 **xXx**

What am I going to do now? I thought Foxy couldn't move at all there. Mainly because he is all damaged up and has been deactivated for like a long time. But then again, what else can I expect from this place. Knowing that the Animatronics can move freely and talk was enough. Now I have to worry about 4? Great, this just became more and more terrifying. Have you seen Foxy's teeth? They are sharp! And lets not forget about his hook...that thing is really sharp and can cut through human flesh easily.

"I am screwed..I am screwed." I kept telling myself that, while I was walking left and right to the doors. I then hear the footsteps closer and I stopped walking. I turned to look at the left door and I turned on the light. I didn't see nothing there. I walked towards the left window, and I left the light on. I peeked outside to the West Hall from the window, and I turned to look towards where the door was, and I can see Bonnie standing right in front of the door. He looked a bit annoyed...maybe because I closed the door and didn't bother to open it. Bonnie then turns to look at the window and spots me.

He widens his eyes and walks in front of the window. Bonnie and I came face to face.

"Hi security guard." Bonnie says and waves hi at me.

I backed away from the window. Bonnie was still there in the window with a smile on him. But I felt his smile a bit dark..

"Please open the door. I just want to play." Bonnie says and his eyes turned dark.

"Lies." I say and had my back against the right window.

I heard a hit in the window behind me and I jumped and turned to look at the right window. It was dark so I couldn't see. I turned to the left door and turned off the light.

"Hey." Bonnie angrily says.

I then go and turn on the right light so I can see what is out there in the East Hall. When the lights went up, I saw Chica there. She was giving me a deadly glare.

"Ohhh." I say scared.

"C'mon security guard." She says. "I just want to feed you some pizza." She tells me and gets her eyes dark.

"You 2 are lying. You 2 just want me to open the doors, so you can get me and stuff me in a suit of yours'." I tell them.

"That's not true." Chica tells me.

"Uh...yeah it is Chica." Bonnie says from the other side.

Chica face palms herself.

"I knew it." I say.

I looked at my monitor and Pirate Cove was still fine. Nothing seemed to be moving from there. Then something caught my attention...it was the battery life that was shown in the monitor. It was at 55%. I widen my eyes and looked up at the clock. It was barely going to be 3 am. "No. I have to save some power." I say. I then looked at both windows, and Bonnie and Chica just got an evil smile...I can't believe what I am about to do..

 _~(No One's POV)_

Mike was now stuck in his office. He had no way out, Bonnie has him trapped from the West Hall, and Chica has him trapped from the East Hall. Mike really didn't know what to do at this point...but he for sure knew one thing. Saving the power. Mike doesn't want the power to run out, or else Freddy will start moving. Mike had more fear for Freddy besides Foxy. Because Mike saw Freddy as the brains in this place. Mike thinks that Freddy has been planning something since the start. Mike takes a deep breathe as he finally found an idea. And it was a dangerous idea too.

"Here we go." Mike tells himself and shuts his eyes. He then opens them up and quickly runs left and right to open both doors.

Bonnie and Chica both smile and made their way in.

"Got you." Bonnie says.

"There's no way out this time." Chica tells Mike.

Bonnie and Chica still had their eyes dark. Mike had a scared look on him, but it was then slowly fading away to a focused look. The look that Mike now got, made Bonnie and Chica confused. But they didn't hold back. The 2 of them went straight to Mike.

"There." Bonnie and Chica both say and reached for Mike.

Mike ducks down and Bonnie and Chica both bumped into each other. They both hit their heads.

"Ow." Bonnie cried out and walks backwards and rubs his head with his left hand.

Chica fell back. "Ow." She also cried.

Mike then looked towards the East Hall and found an opportunity there. He jumps over Chica and exits the office from the right door. He then runs to Dining Area from the East Hall. He peeks a little in the Dining Area and he spots Foxy getting out of Pirate Cove.

"He can move.." Mike says and Foxy turned to look towards Mike's direction but Mike hides behind the wall and he covers his mouth.

Foxy just shrugs and ran towards the office from the West Hall. Mike then peeks out of the wall and looks at Pirate Cove, to see no one there. He then goes and hides under the middle row tables.

 _~(Foxy's POV)_

I'm out...I am finally out of the Cove this night. I felt free like always and was making my way towards the office. I then finally reach there and jumped in front of the open door. "Ah! I got you lad." I say with my eyes dark and saw Bonnie and Chica inside. Bonnie was helping Chica get up. "What be happening her'?" I ask.

Bonnie and Chica were up and looked at me angrily.

"Do you see the night guard anywhere Foxy?" Bonnie asks.

I took a good look around the office. "No." I say.

"He escaped you idiot. He's somewhere in the Dining Area." Chica says.

I widen my eyes, and my right eye patch goes up. "He got through you guys?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah. Now lets go after him." Bonnie says and the 3 of us go out there to the Dining Area. Bonnie went straight to the Backstage room and Chica went to the Supply room. The Supply room is not so big, so it has to be a quick check. Meanwhile they were checking there, I was walking around the Dining Area and was looking around for the night guard.

 _~(Mike's POV)_

I was under the tables. I was on the middle row. I can see Foxy's endoskeleton feet going around the Dining Area. I was about to sneeze but I stopped myself by covering my mouth.

"Come out lad. Ye can be hidin' for so long." I hear Foxy say with his Pirate ascent. Hearing him talk and move is so odd. Because I have never seen Foxy move for a while now. I then see Foxy's feet stop next to me and I widen my eyes. I then covered my mouth again.

 ***Bam***

I heard Foxy hit the table above me. I shut my eyes and was really scared for my life.

"You see him anywhere Foxy?" I hear Bonnie ask.

"Negative." Foxy says.

"Maybe he went back to the office." Chica says.

"Let us go and check." Foxy says and I can see their feet leaving.

I let out a sigh.

 _~(Foxy's POV)_

Bonnie, Chica, and I were about to go back to the office. But I then heard a sigh...which made me stop. I looked back at the middle row of the tables and was focusing under the tables. I saw him there.

"Found ya.." I say and got my eyes red and my voice turned normal.

I slowly began to walk towards him, so he won't notice me coming.

 _~(No One's POV)_

Mike was still under the table and was trying to catch his breathe. He was really scared at this point. He's even lucky enough that they still haven't found him. Mike looks up at the clock and saw that it was 5:50 am.

"C'mon...its almost 6 am." Mike tells himself. Mike then hears some footsteps coming. Mike widen his eyes and sat there quiet.

"Now...where can you be?" Foxy asks in his normal voice.

Mike had a confused look. He was getting some confusion towards the fox. First he heard him with a Pirate ascent, and now he heard him normal...but Foxy sounded more dark and deadly.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." Foxy says and puts his hook on top of the table and was getting closer to Mike. His hook scratching the table made some screeching noise, that made Mike's ears hurt. Foxy stops right next to him. Mike had a terrified look. Foxy's feet then disappears. Mike got a confused look and heard a loud crashing sound on top of the table. Foxy jumped on top of the table. Foxy was now above him.

"Found ya." Foxy says and stabs the table with his hook. His hook is really sharp and deadly, that it went through the table. The hook was right next to Mike. Mike who had his eyes widen, was trying not to freak out. But he had no choice but to get out of that place.

"Fuck." Mike says and rolls down to the next table. Foxy jumps to the next table and Mike kept rolling. Foxy kept jumping to the next tables. Mike finally rolls down through all the tables and quickly stands up. Foxy then jumps in front of Mike and raises his hook.

"There is no escape now." Foxy says and was slowly walking towards him.

Mike looked behind him and Bonnie and Chica were behind him. "No..." Mike says and realizes that he is trapped again...but this time for good. Mike looks at the clock and it was 5:58 am.

 _~(Mike's POV)_

No...this can't be my end...not like this. There's just 2 more minutes to go. I was beginning to feel scared...this is it. I am dead. There are 3 Animatonics surrounding me and this time I cannot run away from them. I looked up at Freddy, to see him looking straight at me with dark eyes and a smile. He was nodding, like he really wanted them to kill me. "Wait." I say. Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica got a confused look because I said that. "The power.." I say and as soon as you know it, all the lights went out.

"I can't see." Foxy says.

"He's straight ahead." Chica tells Bonnie and Foxy. "Don't let the dark deceive you."

I then focused on them and I can see their figure. I jumped out of the middle and I can see their figure run to each other. They then bumped and I heard them fall.

"Yes.." I say and was crawling on the floor. But then I bumped into someone. I slowly looked up to see...Freddy.

"Looks like this is your end." Freddy tells me while his eyes and mouth were lighting up. I looked at the clock and I squinted my eyes. It was 6 am now.

"Hey Freddy.." I say.

"What?" Freddy asks.

"Do you hear that?" I ask.

Freddy got a confused look towards me. "Hear what?" He asks.

Then the clock sound began.

Freddy widen his eyes and was shaking with anger. "What?!" Freddy says. "But how?!" Freddy ask angrily. He then got a surprised look. "You were planning this all along...huh." Freddy asks.

I stood up and the lights came up again. "You know it." I say.

Freddy then smiles. "Looks like we do have a challenge here." Freddy tells me.

I looked behind me and Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica gave me an angry look, as they were walking back to their spots.

"Oh, but don't worry." Freddy says and walks back to his spot. "Tonight is going to be different. I am going to get my hands dirty." He says and smiles evily.

I was just looking at him and swallowed my spit.

"By the way." Freddy says.

"What?" I ask.

"Good luck explaining about the broken tables you guys have now." Freddy says and froze.

I widen my eyes and looked around the Dining Area. I can see the left side of the tables all broken because of Foxy stabbing them and breaking them. Great, I am in deep trouble. What am I going to tell Mr. Fazbear. What is he going to think of me now. He's probably going to fire me.

"Ugh." I say and face palmed myself.

I then can hear the entrance doors opening. Well...time to see what Mr. Fazbear is gotta say about this mess.

Mr. Fazbear walks in and got a shocked look.

"Good lord Mike! What happened here?" He asks and looks around the Dining Area. "Well mostly to the tables." He adds.

"Listen...Mr. Fazbear..I can explain." I say.

"There's no explaining needed for this Mike. I know what happened here." Mr. Fazbear says.

"You do?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, you broke the tables so we can finally bring the new ones in. I have been waiting a long time for these old tables to break." Mr. Fazbear says and smiles. "Well done Mike boy." Mr. Fazbear then pats my back.

He goes and gets all the tables and throws them to the trash. "We should be able to bring the new tables now." Mr. Fazbear says happily.

I was speechless and had a weird look but then I turned to look at Freddy. Who had his mouth opened and had a surprised look.

"No problem sir. Anything to help this place." I say and smile.

Freddy then got an angry look and went back to normal.

"Thank you. You can now go Mike. Good job." Fazbear tells me and I then exit the Pizzeria.

Okay now today was a show for sure. I almost got my life to end there. It was just the last minute planning that got me saved. I was thinking for tonight's night shift. I gotta be ready for them. I have to be planning something before I enter that place. I'm now thinking that Freddy is going to move a lot more. I wonder what message Vincent left me for tonight's shift. He was right, his messages are helping me a lot. I was walking back to Mario's house. I finally got there, and went inside. The house was empty again. There was no one. Well...they were talking about going on a hike for today. I just couldn't join because I had to work.

"Looks like I got the house all to myself now." I say and walk in.

But instead of going to my room, I went to the living room and sat on the couch. Today I didn't feel so sleepy...but I felt more awake. I was just planning how I am going to survive tonight's shift. I have to beat them. I'm trying to be good friends with them...but how. I just sat there and was just planning on how I can become friends with them.

"This is harder than I thought." I said to myself and sighed.

* * *

 **Well there you go. You got the Animatronics vs Mike. But that was just part 1 xD so there's still more to this :)**

 **~Frankie out**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everybody! :)**

 _ **I Do Not Own FNAF!**_

* * *

 ** _2 Similar Heads in Thoughts_**

I was in the living room, and I was sitting on the couch. Now usually I would go straight to my room, and fall asleep. But today...I didn't feel like that. I felt more awake. I was just in thoughts about the 4 Animatronics that were on the Pizzeria. Freddy...the one with the brains. Bonnie...the one that tries to trick me into their dirty hands. Chica...the one that has no patience towards me. Then there's Foxy...the deadly one. I think they're all deadly, but in my opinion...Foxy is the most deadly one. Also the one that goes straight for the kill, with no thinking.

"Ugh." I say while I began to get a headache.

This is really hard. The 4 of them are basically a group. They come to an agreement...at least that's what I think. Why do I have a feeling that Freddy is like...their boss. Like, Freddy is the one that commands them or makes sure they're doing their job. Sorta like a leader. Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy tend to listen to Freddy a lot. How long have they been there? I think 13 years. "Boy." I say and widen my eyes. That's a loooong time there. But there has to be a way to get them to interact with me well. I just want to be friends with them, and figure out the secret in that Pizzeria. I got a lot of questions that have to be answered. Like...how can they move and talk freely? Why and how is Foxy out of order? What happened to the other night guards that use to work there? And, how does Vincent know very well about this?

"Ah! My head." I say and hold my head with my hands, so my headache can calm down.

I then laid down on the couch and was looking up at the ceiling. I was still thinking of a plan. Or at least find a way to make them see me as a good guy. Not a bad guy. I didn't come to harm anyone, or to make their lives miserable. I just came because I needed a job, and I found out about some things there, and I now want some answers. Because I cannot explain on how they can move. I then sat up.

"Why do they always go for the night guards?" I asked myself.

Wait...Vincent was once a night guard himself. Can he possibly have done something that Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy didn't like? "Hmm..." I say and was thinking about that. "And the dreams!" I say loud. Why do I get those weird and creepy dreams. Are they a message? Or do I just get them because I still have fear for them. But that Puppet that I saw on my dream...I have never seen that Puppet anywhere before. My first time seeing it, was on my dream. Can that Puppet be connected with the other 4 Animatronics some how..

 ***Pom, Pom, Pom***

I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Huh? I wonder who it can be." I say to myself and got up to open the door.

Mario's house door has a little hole in the middle, so I can see who's out there. Safety first of course. I peeked through the hole and it was Jeremy.

"Huh?" I say and got a confused look.

I then unlocked the door and opened it.

I can see Jeremy giving me a happy look. "Jeremy?" I say confused.

"Good morning Mike. Are you busy?" He asks.

"No.." I say.

We were both quiet for a while.

"Uh...can I come in?" Jeremy asks.

"Jeremy...this isn't my house. I'm sorry, but I think I can't let you come in without the right owners here." I say in a sad tone.

Jeremy got a frown. "Just for today...I need to tell you something." Jeremy says.

The look he gave me, was like saying please let me in. I looked around and looked outside slowly. There was no one around.

"Fine." I finally say.

"Alright." Jeremy happily says and comes in.

I then shut the door and locked it. "It better be quick though Jeremy. I don't feel right letting people in when it's not my house." I tell him.

"Got cha." Jeremy say and sits on the couch. I walked towards him and sat next to him on the couch as well.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" I asked.

"Uh...well...uh.." Jeremy had a worried look and also looked like he didn't know how to tell me what he wants to tell me.

"C'mon Jeremy, just tell me." I say and he got a more confident look.

"Okay...you are...going...to be an...uncle soon." Jeremy tells me and smiles.

I gave him a blank look and then hit me slowly. "What?!" I say and let out a smile too.

"Yeah." Jeremy happily says and nods.

I stood up. "No way." I say shocked.

Jeremy then stood up as well. "Yeah Mike. I am going to be a father soon, and you're going to be an uncle soon." Jeremy tells me, sounding excited.

I then hug him and he hugs me back. "That is great news Jeremy. Congrats!" I say to him.

"Thank you little brother." Jeremy tells me and had a smile.

"No problem big brother." I say.

We both just stood there looking at each other with a smile. Looks like...I can let go of the past. Seems like things did change after all..

"Well, I am going to go now. I just wanted to see how you were doing, and to tell you this great news." Jeremy says.

I nodded and was still smiling.

Jeremy was about to walk out of the house, when something clicked on my head. "Jeremy wait!" I say and he stopped and turned to look at me, with a confused look. "I need you to help me. And please...do not hesitate to answer back." I tell him. Jeremy got an even more puzzled look.

"What is it?" He asks.

"You and I both know that the Animatronics can move and talk freely from the Pizzeria." I tell him.

As I already figured. Jeremy got a worried look on his face. "Y-yeah." He answers back.

"I told you, not to talk back with no hesitations. Also...do not stutter. I really need your help on this." I say and Jeremy's worried look, went to a concerned and focused look. I smiled as I saw that change. I sat down on the couch and Jeremy comes along again, and sits on the couch with me.

"What is it that you need me to tell you?" Jeremy asks.

"Okay...first Freddy.." I say and looked up at him. Jeremy widen his eyes after I said Freddy's name. "What about Fr-Freddy." Jeremy says and focused even more.

"What do you know about him, besides that he is a brown Animatronic bear." I say. Jeremy then looks up at the ceiling and then looks at me. "Freddy...he's their leader. He's the one that tells the rest to go after the night guards...and so they do." Jeremy says.

"I knew it." I say.

"But Mike, also know that when I worked there...there were just Toy versions of them." Jeremy tells me.

Oh that's right! He worked there when they were just Toys...but...

"Weren't the Animatronics also there though?" I asked. Jeremy then nods. "And I bet that they moved as well...huh." I say.

"Yeah, they did, they were getting a brand new look. They also looked wittered during the time I was working there. But it was odd when they all of a sudden began to move freely." Jeremy tells me. "What do you mean?" I ask. "I only had to worry about 6 before the wittered Animatronics moved." He says.

"6?" I say confused. "Okay...what do you mean you only had to worry about 6? I thought there were only Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Toy Foxy?" I say confused and was giving Jeremy a confused look.

"Yeah they were still there, but then there was Balloon Boy and The Puppet." He says.

I widen my eyes when he said the Puppet. Can that be the one that was in my dream? The one that put a Freddy mask on me...with the 5 kids behind it..

"Wait, wait, wait. There was a Puppet there before?" I ask.

Jeremy nods. "Yes, in fact...The Puppet was like the brains there. He just...kept thinking and a lot." Jeremy says.

"I thought Freddy was the brains there?" I asked.

"Freddy barely began to be the brains when they took the Puppet off the Pizzeria. Before, Freddy was just the one that was curious, and would check on you in the office every time." Jeremy says.

I nod and was just thinking. So the Puppet was the brains before...but then Freddy began to be the one with the brains in there. "Who was Balloon Boy?" I ask.

"Balloon Boy? Oh I hated that little shit. He was the whole reason why they would all come to my office at the same time." Jeremy angrily says. I was just giving him a confused look. "Balloon Boy was also the reason why Foxy could of gone inside my office."

"Huh? And how is that?" I ask.

"You see, if you flashed your flashlight at Foxy's eyes, he would forget what he was doing and just walk away like nothing." Jeremy says.

"Hmm..." I was still thinking.

"Balloon Boy would take my batteries out of my flashlight, and call everyone including Foxy. Me without a flashlight, got Foxy to jump in my office, and I would have to hide or run away from them." Jeremy says.

"How did Foxy talk before?" I ask.

"Well...Toy Foxy would just make a screechy radio sound and was more like a clown but it was also deadly. But Foxy talked normal." He says.

"He didn't have his pirate ascent?" I ask him.

"No...not that I know of. I think his pirate voice was barely added when they remodeled him." Jeremy says.

"That explains.." I softly say.

"That explains what?" Jeremy asks.

"Well...I got attacked by them again today there." i say.

"What? Are you okay?" Jeremy asks in a worried tone.

"Yeah I am. But Foxy was talking in his pirate ascent, but then his eyes got red, and began to talk in a normal male tone, and sounded more deadly." I tell Jeremy. I looked up at him as well.

"Foxy is my favorite one there. Even though he was the one that hated me the most...he would still be my favorite." Jeremy tells me.

"Why did Foxy hate you that much?" I ask him.

"I don't know. I remember everything started after Vincent switched to day shifts." He says.

"Vincent!" I say. Jeremy gives me a weird look. "I have a feeling that Vincent has something to do with all this. Like he is responsible of the Animatronics moving freely, and wanting to kill all the night guards there." I say. Jeremy was just quiet. "Did you not find it odd how a night guard would go missing every night shift?" I ask. "Yeah.." Jeremy says. "Well it's because the Animatronics terminated them. Who knows what happened to their bodies, but they for sure did not quit and move out of town. They got murdered and their bodies got hidden somewhere." I say and things were starting to make more sense. "Vincent is a lying sack of shit." I angrily say. "Vincent was just trying to hide the dark stuff that was actually going on." I say.

"Yeah...yeah it all makes sense." Jeremy says.

"Now...I got some info about Freddy and Foxy." I say and looked at Jeremy again. "Tell me about Bonnie and Chica, How were they both back then?" I ask.

"Toy Bonnie...Toy Bonnie was the one that always moved first from the rest. He was the one that was always trying to trick me. On my first night, Vincent told me to wear the mask to fool the Toys, making them think I was one of them. Well I put it on as soon as I saw Toy Bonnie coming, and he walked in front of me and looked like he was still going to get me. He made me think that the Freddy mask thing wasn't working. But he then left." Jeremy says. I just nodded. "He was trying to trick me, some how.."

"Okay. How about Chica?" I say.

"Toy Chica scared the crap out of me." He says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because, her beak would always come off every time she would get off stage. She just had this dark smile on her." He says and shook a little. I can tell he got the chills. "But she was really patient. She would stay in front of my office and would wait to see if I was actually one of them, and not a night guard. It's like...she knew I was a night guard but then she didn't." Jeremy finishes.

"I see.." I say. "What do you suggest that I should do?" I ask Jeremy.

"Well, what are you trying to do?" Jeremy asks.

"I know this might sound crazy..but I want to become friends with them." I say.

Jeremy widen his eyes and had his mouth opened. "Are you crazy?" Jeremy says.

"Yes I am, but I know I can be friends with them, I know I can change the way they look at us. Because Jeremy.." I say and he sat there looking at me. "They also have feelings. They aren't just robots, they're special. Just like Vincent said, they hold the hearts of the children. Because the children can connect to them 4." I say.

"They do..." Jeremy says.

"Yes." I say.

"Well...you can make them think that you see them more than just robots." He tells me.

"Looks like that's the only way huh. Well I will do that tonight." I say and stood up. Jeremy stands up too.

"Just be careful Mike." Jeremy tells me.

"Well do." I say.

"Alright. I am going to go home now." Jeremy tells me and walks away. He finally leaves the house and goes back to his house.

I sat back down on the couch as I finally found the plan. I got the information that I needed. I know what I must do now, in order for Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy to become friends with me. Everything is all well now. I just can't wait to go back in and try it out...hopefully it will work.

I then fell asleep on the couch.

 _~(Vincent's POV)_

I was in my room, and I was just about to finish the last message I was going to send this Mike kid. But I stopped on what I was going to say, after I heard something familiar. I heard some demonic voice, outside my room.

I was on my chair and I slowly turned to look at my door. I can see shadows underneath my door. I stood up from my chair and was slowly walking towards there. I then saw the shadow stop and was just in front of my door. I quickly opened the door and there was no one or nothing there.

"Maybe I imagined it." I say to myself.

I shut the door and turned back to see a Golden Freddy there, on the middle of my room. It had its mouth opened and it then jumped at me while it let out a yell.

"Ahh!" I scream and fell back. I was covering my face with my hands and I then uncovered them slowly. I was shaking because I was scared. I got an angry look and stood up. "Ohhhh...Mike and Jeremy let out the secret." I say. "But no worries." I went to look outside my window. "They both will soon realize what they did...was a bad idea." I say and grabbed my car keys and walked out of my room.

 ***The message recorder turning on by itself and recording.***

 _~(Jeremy's POV)_

I was driving back to my house, but I then stopped because I almost crashed to a car. "Hey! Watch it!" I angrily say.

I widen my eyes. I can see Vincent on the other car. He had an angry look and he gets off his car. Vincent walks towards my window and roll down the window.

"You let it out didn't ya." Vincent angrily says.

I got off my car and just had a worried look. "I don't know what you're talking about." I tell him.

Vincent punches my face and I lean back on my car. I put my hand on my cheek and looked up at him with an angry look. "Don't you fucking tell me that you have no clue on what I am talking about. Because you know." Vincent angrily says.

I then run towards him and jumped at him. I was on top of him now and was holding him down. "Don't you lay a hand on me you bastard." I angrily tell him.

Vincent got a surprised look, but he then smiles evily. "Ohhh...so you think you're the tough guy now huh." He says and laughs.

I then punch his face and I can see blood come out of his mouth. Vincent looks up at me with a smile. "Now they're after me...but don't worry. I will make sure you and Mike, and your love ones will be dead before me." Vincent says.

"Hey!" I hear someone say and 2 guys come and break us apart. I just had an angry look towards Vincent.

"What you both just did...got you 2 close to your graves." Vincent says while smiling and walks away to his car. He gets in and drives off.

The other 2 guys just look at me. "Are you okay?" One of them ask.

"Yeah." I angrily say and went to my car and quickly drove back to my house.

I hope nothing bad is going to happen...gotta be extra alerted now. And I gotta warn Mike! Please Mike...be careful out there..

* * *

 **Hmmm...things got more interesting...now did it :o haha sorry for being away. But here's another chapter :) Thank you all for your feedback and support :D**

 **~Frankie out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I can see some of my readers having questions and hopes for this story...thank you all for really getting into this story :) On my next story that I might write after this one. I want to talk back to my readers :D**

 **Just wait on it... :)**

 _ **I Do Not Own FNAF!**_

* * *

 ** _Purple Clouds Hovering_**

 _~(Jeremy's POV)_

I was driving back to my house really fast. I just came face to face with Vincent, and he did not look so happy. I forgot that he warned me about me talking to someone about the secret that the Pizzeria holds. But...it was with Mike. He already knew that they can move...unless I gave him too much information. "Please." I say. I am now hoping that nothing really bad happens. To anyone...especially to Linda or Mike. Those 2 I really care for the most, and lets not forget the little angel that is forming up on my wonderful girlfriend's stomach. Everything was going great. But it can still keep going that way, I just have to be really alerted and more careful. I also have to take good care of Linda and Mike.

While I was driving. I could see a Golden version of Freddy on a window's house reflection. I got a confused and worried look. The light then turned red and I stopped. I looked up at my mirror, to look behind me. There it was again...Golden Freddy was behind my car. It just had its mouth open and with dark eyes.

"Go away!" I say angrily and the light turned green and I continued driving.

I finally reached the house and I quickly turned off the car and got off my car. I ran to my house and I went in.

"Linda!" Was the first thing I said when I stepped in.

"Yeah?" I hear her respond back. Her voice was coming from the kitchen.

I walked towards the kitchen quickly and I saw her there, cooking.

I let out a sigh of relief. Linda turned around and got a worried look. Because I let out a sigh.

"What's wrong Jeremy?" She asks.

"Nothing. I am...uh...really tired." I say and tried not to worry her.

"Then sit." She tells me and pulls a chair from the table.

I go and sit. I then look at her with a smile.

"How was it today?" She asks. I then got a confused look. "You know...with you and Mike." Linda says.

"Oh." I say and realized what she meant. "It went well. Mike really like the news I gave him about us, soon to be parents." I say and smile again.

"That is good to hear." She says and smiles. Her smile gave me a really warm feeling. I was still smiling like an idiot. "Well I made breakfast." She says and gives me a plate with egg and bacon.

"Thank you...love." I say and got her close to me. She was sitting on my lap and she let out a giggle.

"No problem Jeremy." She tells me.

"I love you." I tell her.

"I love you too." Linda says to me and we kissed.

She then goes and takes a seat and we began to eat.

Right now...all I know is that Vincent is up to something, and that I gotta warn Mike soon. Or else he won't be extra careful and he will get attacked soon. I hope his plan of him becoming friends with Freddy and the rest goes well.

 _~(Vincent's POV)_

This is just great...the secret has been out...and now they are after me. You're all probably wondering who is " _they_ ". Well I am talking about Golden Freddy and The Puppet. Yes they are still here, but they are ghosts. I always had a feeling that they would be haunting me. But I didn't know when. I figured it was when the secret was being talked about or let out...and so it has. Golden Freddy just came for a visit today. I am more scared for the Puppet. I don't know what he can be capable off. I am even surprised that Jeremy survived those nights with the Puppet on them. The Puppet was like...unstoppable.

"Fucking Jeremy." I say and hit my table.

I was in my house, and was just angry about what is happening right now.

I bet it wasn't just Jeremy...I bet it was Mike as well. Well...I will know soon if it was him too. If both survivors from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria talk about the secret that's inside. Then both Golden Freddy and the Puppet will show up. But only Golden Freddy has showed up...so far.

I looked outside my window and I can see Golden Freddy out there. He was just sitting on the road there, with his mouth open. He was holding a micro-phone on his right hand, and had a black bow tie. Also he had a black top hat. Just like the original Freddy.

I quickly looked down and I was shaking a little. Knowing that I am now getting stocked by him, really gives me the creeps. I then looked up a little and Golden Freddy was still there, just a little bit more closer. I looked down again.

"Dammit." I say.

I looked up again and Golden Freddy was right outside my window. He had his hands on the window and just had his mouth opened as well.

"Ah!" I scream and looked down again. I got down on the floor and crawled my way towards the living room. I went from the kitchen to the living room. I then stood up and felt some what safe. I sat down on the couch and just widen my eyes. I stood up again and walked towards the wall that was behind the TV.

"What?" I say worriedly.

There was a saying on the wall. " _It's Me."_ was what it said.

I then heard a glass break from the kitchen and turned to look over there. I can see Golden Freddy there, with his mouth open and was mumbling something. Also sounded really demonic.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" I yell at him.

Golden Freddy then throws himself at me and I covered my face and fell back. I then uncovered my face, and looked up. Golden Freddy was now gone. I looked around, and Golden Freddy was no where to be found. I had a worried look and then went to an angry look.

"Jeremy is really going to pay for this." I say angrily.

I then raised my head and got an idea on how I can get Jeremy dead...and also Mike.

"No one should be able to be alive. Especially after experiencing what goes down at the Pizzeria during the nights. But first...I'm going to start with their loved ones." I say and smiled.

I looked at myself on the mirror and I can see that I had an evil smile.

 _~(Mike's POV)_

I was sleeping on the couch...at least that's what I thought. I woke up and I saw that I was on the office. I got a confused look and was looking around. "Oh...this has to be a dream." I say to myself annoyed. I am sorta getting use to these dreams. I always tend to dream about the Pizzeria. I know it sounds a little crazy, but hey. That place is really interesting, and it has a lot of mysterious that has to be solved...and I want to be the one that solves them all.

I got up from my chair and checked out there from the West Hall, and there was nothing. I then go and check out there from the East Hall, and same. There was nothing. After not seeing anyone on both halls, I decided to go out there in Dining Area. When I arrived there...Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy were all still in their place. "Hmm." I say and scratch the back of my head.

"It's me.." I heard someone whisper.

I turned my head to look towards the Backstage room. Since the voice came from there. "No..not again." I say scared.

I walked over there slowly and was hoping that nothing scary or dangerous would show up or wait for me there. I finally went there and peeked a little. There was no one. I fully went in the room and was scratching my head.

 ***Pom.***

I heard some footsteps behind me and I turned to see Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy behind me. With dark eyes and they were ready to get me.

"No!" I yell out and closed the door on them. I can hear them banging on the door and I was walking backwards. I then hit the table behind me and froze there. The banging on the door was slowly fading away. I turned towards the other door that was on the Backstage room and it was open. Now I remember that door would always be closed. But on my dreams...they were open...but why?

I walked towards the door and it led me to the Storage. Like I said, that Storage is really deep. There are a bunch of stairs that lead all the way down. I walked in, and looked straight ahead. There was another door way and it was opened. I walked towards it and I can see a dark room. I found a light switch and I turned it on. There was light bulb in the middle of the room. It was also flickering a lot. I walked in and I can see 2 boxes. One of them was a gift box, and the other one was just a normal box. I went towards the normal box, since the gift box was really sealed in. I was in front of the box and I opened it. I reached in to get what was in it.

 ***Springtrap behind Mike.***

I then stood up straight and I got out 4 Toy masks. It was Toy Freddy's, Toy Bonnie's, Toy Chica's, and Toy Foxy's mask. "This is what Jeremy had to survive from..." I said. I looked at Toy Foxy's mask and I gave it a confused look. Why is it white? I thought Foxy was more Crimson. Also, why do they all have blushes on their checks. Toy Freddy's, Bonnie's, and Foxy's were red blushes. Then there was Toy Chica's who had pink blush. I'm guessing the red blushes are for boys, and the pink blushes are for girls.

"It's you.." I hear the whisper again.

I let go of the masks and I turned to look behind me. I saw Spring Bonnie, looking all wittered up and all destroyed. I widen my eyes to see him there. He then reaches to get me, but I duck down and ran out of the room. I then close it and I ran out of the Storage room. I then closed the door of the Storage room. I ran to the other door and exit the Backstage room. I was now in the Dining Area. To see it on fire.

"Fire!" I yell out.

I can see 4 dark figures straight ahead in the fire. It looked like Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. They looked destroyed. Freddy was missing an ear and his left leg. Bonnie was missing its right arm and its top face. Chica just looked all burnt up and had some missing parts on her body. Foxy was missing his hook hand and his ears were more robotic now. The 4 of them looked at me.

"Run." The 4 of them say to me.

I then felt someone behind me, and I turned around to see Spring Bonnie behind me. Smiling. He grabs me by my shirt with his left hand and lifts me up.

"Spring Bonnie...please." I say scared.

"Please Mikey." He says.

How does he know my name?

"Call me Springtrap now." He says and throws me to the fire and I can feel the burn all over my body.

"Ahhh!" I kept screaming.

"Ah!" I scream again and wake up. I sat up and was still in the living room. I looked at the clock and it was 7 pm. "Wow..." I say and couldn't explain this dream. I looked around and realized that Mario and his parents weren't back yet. I looked around confused and got up. I walked towards the bathroom, so I can take a quick shower.

 _~(Mario's POV)_

My parents and I were heading back now. But we then saw a car stuck on the road. I can see a guy there trying to get our attention, and so he did. My dad pulled over on the side and got off the car. My mom and I got off as well and walked towards the guy.

"Are you okay sir?" My dad asks.

"Yeah. My car just died, and I am now stuck here." The guy says.

I got a worried feeling. Something about this guy didn't feel so good.

"Let us help you." My mom tells him.

"Thank you..." The guy says and gives out a smile that felt so evil.

"Mom...dad..." I say and they look at me with a worried yet confused look.

"Mario. I want you to go back to the car and let us fix this okay." My dad says. I nodded and went back.

It was getting dark already. So it was really hard to see besides the 2 cars here on this road. While I was walking back, I heard like a knife noise. It sounded like someone stabbed someone else.

"AH!" I hear my mom scream and I turned back to look at them.

I saw that guy getting the knife out of my dad's head and my dad falls on the floor. I widen my eyes and I can see my mom trying to run back to the car, but the guy stops her. He grabs her and slices her neck. I can see my mom spitting out blood, and she then falls on the floor holding onto her neck. But then stops moving. She died from blood loss.

The guy then looks at me. "You're next." He says and walks fast towards me. I got a scared look and went inside the car. But I got on from the drivers' seat. As soon as I went in, I locked the doors. I can see the guy bang on my window and was trying to break in. I then put the car to drive and drove off. I was driving back to town and I was crying. I just saw my 2 parents getting murdered in front of me. Why would he do that...we didn't know who he even was. I am really scared right now. I don't know what to do but keep driving until I reach the town.

I saw some headlights behind me and I looked back from the car mirror and I can see a car driving towards me like crazy. I focused on it and it was that guy. He was chasing after me. "Fuck man." I say while crying and drove faster. The faster I drove, the faster he drove, and he was really catching up to me. I was beginning to get worried. It now went to the point where that guy was next to me on the road. I looked at him and he just had an evil smile. He pulled a knife and he said I was next. I then stepped on the gas more and he did as well. I can see him throw the knife and it went through my window.

"Shit." I say and almost crashed.

I then got good and was still driving fast. That guy was still next to me and he then bumps his car to mine. He kept bumping his at mine and my car then tipped and I can feel the car go up on the air. I widen my eyes as I can see the light flash right in my eyes.

 _~(No One's POV)_

The car Mario was driving was now rolling down violently on the road. Mario was still in there trying to survive it...

The car finally stopped and was upside down, outside from the road. Smoke was coming out from it.

The guy that was trying to kill him goes towards the car...it was Vincent. Vincent then checks on Mario and Mario just looked dead. He was hanging out of his car seat and had his eyes shut. His face was all covered with blood. Vincent smiles and then walks away. Vincent then leaves completely before anyone else saw him.

Mario was still there with his eyes shut. Mario then began to cough. He opens his eyes and was looking around, and was letting out some tears. He then saw that the car got caught on fire. "Help..." Mario says softly. "Help!" Mario yells out and looked around to see no one.

Mario tried to get off his seat but couldn't. The car was too damaged and crashed that Mario was stuck on his seat. Then there was a light that shined from behind Mario. Mario looks behind him and was just squinting,

 _~(Mario's POV)_

I looked behind me to see a really bright light shinning. It then faded and I can see a figure that looked like a Golden bear. It sorta looked like Freddy.

"Freddy.." I ask.

"Don't worry. You are not alone. I will help you." He said in a male voice.

He then reached out for me. His hands were big that it covered my whole vision. My view then went all pitched black...

* * *

 **So. What did you all think for this chapter? :) I know I made Vincent a little too evil here xD**

 **Hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **~Frankie out**


	14. Chapter 14

_**I Do Not Own FNAF!**_

* * *

 ** _Golden Freddy & The Puppet_**

~(No One's POV)

Golden Freddy grabbed Mario by his shirt and pulled him out of the car that was on fire. Golden Freddy took a look at Mario, who was passed out because of the lack of oxygen that the fire was causing. He put Mario on his back and was carrying him like that. Golden Freddy then disappears and reappears, but just farther from the car. He then turns around and sees the car explode. Golden Freddy widen his dark eyes and then just got a serious look.

"Right on time." Golden Freddy says.

He was happy that he got Mario out of the car on time. If Mario was still stuck there, he would of been dead...just like his parents. Golden Freddy then disappears again. He then appears on a dark room. He puts Mario down on the floor. Golden Freddy takes a good look at Mario again and he saw that he was just sleeping now.

"What happened?" Golden Freddy hears a male voice ask from behind.

Golden Freddy turns around and he sees the Puppet. The Puppet floats towards them and then stops. The Puppet looks at Mario laying on the floor. He then looks up at Golden Freddy.

"Why did you save him?" The Puppet asks confused.

Golden Freddy was just quiet.

"I thought you didn't care about anyone but yourself. Remember you told me that.." The Puppet tells him.

But Golden Freddy was still quiet. He then turns his head to look at Mario.

"That was me back then." Golden Freddy finally speaks up.

"What do you mean that was you back then? Don't tell me that you stopped being that killing Animatronic that you were known as. You, Fredbear and Spring Bonnie...you 3 were killing machines." The Puppet says. "You 3 couldn't be stopped from killing people."

"Yeah...but there are a couple things that you haven't seen from me." Golden Freddy tells the Puppet.

"Oh is that so?" The Puppet says surprised. "And what can that be?"

"I was more on Fredbear's and Spring Bonnie's shadow. I actually could of seen the good in people. Those 2 couldn't...because their hatred...it got them too dark. But it didn't get me dark. I would only kill the people that were bad, evil...people that were no good." Golden Freddy says. The Puppet was just listening on what Golden Freddy was saying. "This boy here." Golden Freddy says and points at Mario.

The Puppet and him both turned their heads to look at him.

"This boy is a good guy. He hasn't done anything bad to anyone. Or hasn't harmed anyone either." Golden Freddy says.

The Puppet then nods.

"That's why I saved him...Puppet." He tells him angrily.

"Why are you angry at me Goldie?" The Puppet asks.

"Do not call me Goldie." He says.

"Fine...Golden Freddy. But why are you mad at me. I haven't done anything bad...yet." The Puppet says.

"I know. I am angry at you because you still haven't realized how some people really are. Even being deactivated for a long time, it should of been enough time to see how people really are like." Golden Freddy tells the Puppet. The Puppet then got an angry look. "That is the problem that these new Animatronics are having right now. They don't want to see how they really are." He says.

"Are you talking about Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy?" The Puppet asks.

"Yes, them 4. They don't realize that not all people are the same. There are some that are good, and then there are some that are bad. But all they see is bad. Bad every where." Golden Freddy says.

"Yeah, but lets not forget about that poisonous guy that got them more like this. He is the reason why everything even began. He is the reason why adults shouldn't be trusted." The Puppet says to Golden Freddy. "Golden Freddy...he is the one who murdered those 5 kids. Did you forget who was the one that gave them life again?" The Puppet asks. Golden Freddy was just quiet. "I gave them life. I was the good one there who gave them a second chance. But...that second chance was to get revenge."

Golden Freddy looks up at him.

"He managed to get you all damaged up, and so they put you back to decay. He almost got Foxy like that, but the love towards him from the kids, is what got him saved." The Puppet says. "Kids are our life savers. They are our angels. This is why we have to protect them." The Puppet says.

Golden Freddy then turns to look at Mario. He was still asleep.

"I know...that purple guy managed to get away from me. I am hoping that he dies soon." Golden Freddy says.

"Yeah, and that can happen...if we both haunt him to his death." The Puppet says.

Golden Freddy looks at him again.

"You and I are just ghosts. Lets face it...we are dead. There's no way that we can be back and walk again...just like we use to. Those days are over for us Golden Freddy. We can now just watch and haunt. But...we can also harm. And that purple guy is the one we need to be harming." The Puppet says.

"But-" Golden Freddy got interrupted.

"Two of the workers from Freddy's Fazbear has spoken about the darkness that has been going on in there. Until that time happened, was the time we both were going to arrive and haunt that purple guy. This is why we are here. This our mission." The Puppet says.

Golden Freddy was just quiet again.

"Do you not want him to die...rot like he left us to rot. He won Golden Freddy, he was laughing at us, while we decayed." The Puppet tells Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy then puts both his hands as fists. "He has to rot, just like he made us rot. Sure Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Mangle couldn't stop him. But we can, and with the help with the other 4. We can all defeat him and put this nightmare to rest."

"How can we put this nightmare to rest? If we are the ones that are making these nightmares ourselves." Golden Freddy tells the Puppet.

The Puppet then began to think on what Golden Freddy has told him.

"Think about it. Sure these kids love us, but how about the innocent adults that have worked there?" Golden Freddy says. The Puppet looks at Golden Freddy.

"Uhh.." Mario was beginning to wake up.

"We are giving them a living nightmare. Freddy's Fazbear should be a magical and good place. Not a nightmare and hell place." Golden Freddy says. "Okay, but there is one devil that is still walking and is still alive, and that is going to be that purple guy."

"Mike?" Mario asks and was waking up more.

Both Golden Freddy and the Puppet turn to look at him.

"Mike? Is that you?" Mario asks.

"Who is this Mike you are speaking of boy?" The Puppet asks and gets closer to Mario.

Mario then rubs his eyes and then widens them.

"Woah! Where am I? Who are you?" Mario asks in a scared tone.

"Please...do not be afraid. We are not going to be no harm towards you." Golden Freddy tells Mario.

Mario then gets a more relaxed look.

"This Golden bear actually saved you." The Puppet says.

"Really?" Mario asks.

"Yes, your parents are indeed dead. You are the only survivor from that tragedy." Golden Freddy says and Mario got a sad look.

"But do not be down young one. You still have a life to live on." The Puppet says.

"Now am I going to put my hand on your head. And I am going to count til 3." Golden Freddy tells Mario.

"Your vision is going to go black, and then you should appear back to your living room. AND DO NOT TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS." The Puppet says in a deadly tone.

"Its going to give you a little headache. But you should be good then." Golden Freddy says.

"Okay...but who are you?" Mario asks.

Golden Freddy puts his right hand on his head. "1." He began to count.

"Please give me some explanations." Mario says.

"2." The Puppet counts.

"I wish I died...and not my parents.." Mario says and lets out a tear.

Golden Freddy and the Puppet both got a sad look. "3." They both say and Mario then disappears.

Now it was just him and the Puppet in the dark room.

"I guess...there is good on some people..." The Puppet says after hearing on what Mario said about his parents.

"I told you.." Golden Freddy says.

Golden Freddy and the Puppet were just quiet after Mario left.

 _~(With Mike, No One's POV)_

Mike was still in Mario's house and he has just woken up from a quick nap. Mike opens his eyes and sees that he fell asleep in the living room. He sits up and looks around, he has fallen asleep on the couch. Mike then stands up and shook a little because of how cold the house was. He then walks to the kitchen and he takes a look outside from the window. To see that it was really windy and cloudy. Mike gets a worried look and turns on the heater for the house. Mike began to walk around the house. He was looking for Mario and his parents, but they weren't home yet. Mike's worried look was still there. Mike found it really odd that they weren't back yet. Mike knows that Mario's mom does not like being out of town for so long. It has only been a day in a half that they were gone, but that's a lot for Mario's mom.

"Where can they be?" Mike asks himself and looks at the grey clouds.

The clouds were moving fast because of the wind. But Mike can see that there was going to be another storm soon. Those grey and black clouds are ready to let go of the water that it has been holding. Mike then goes in front of a mirror and takes a look of himself.

"Today.." Mike says.

Today is the day that Mike is going to try to interact with the 4 Animatonics in the Pizzeria. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. He has tried to survive for 3 nights now. This is his fourth night. Surprise, surprise, Mike is still breathing. He looks up at the time and it was 8:55 pm. Mike then hears a crack and Mike turns to look at himself in the mirror. There was a crack on the mirror. The crack was on his face. Mike got a confused look. He then hears something fall on the floor and glass breaking. Mike jumped a little and turned around to see what fell down. He began to walk towards the living room again and he sees a picture frame of Mario and his parents on the floor. The glass was also shattered on the floor.

"What?" Mike says.

He then kneels down and picks it up. Mike gave the picture frame a confused look. He looked up at the wall and was trying to find the reason why this fell. But he couldn't find the reason. Mike then puts the picture frame in the table and walks towards the bathroom to take a shower. He has to get ready for tonight. For it to be the day where things need to change..

 _~(At the Pizzeria, No One's POV)_

The Pizzeria was all quiet and alone. They closed early because of how bad the weather got. Everything was dark in there, beside the office, which lights was on. Also the flickering light that was on the West Hall. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were up on stage. Freddy had his micro-phone on his right hand, Bonnie had his guitar on his hand, and Chica had her cupcake on her right hand. The 3 of them were on their same position that they're always at. Now Foxy was on Pirate Cove, and he was standing up straight and had his head down. Foxy was actually the only Animatronic that has his eyes shut. Since Foxy has been " _deactivated",_ he has to show everyone that he is no longer in use.

The Dining Area was quiet and the wind could of been heard in there.

Freddy then blinks and he turns his head left and right to look around the Dining Area, to see no one. Freddy got a sorrow look. Freddy gets off stage and he sits on a table. He puts his arms on top of the table and holds his head with his hands. Freddy looks at the table and got a surprised look. The tables were brand new. They were now metal, instead of plastic or wood. He looked at the rest of the tables and they were all metal. The chair were now more comfortable.

Freddy then lets out a sigh.

Bonnie and Chica blink and they both turn their heads to look at Freddy.

"Freddy?" Chica asks.

Freddy looks up at them.

"What's wrong buddy?" Bonnie asks and Chica and him get off stage. The 2 of them sit next to Freddy.

Freddy sighs again. "They closed early...again." Freddy sadly says.

Bonnie and Chica got a sorrow look.

"I hate when they close early. I really enjoy performing for these little angels here. Seeing them smile because of us, makes me think that we are really doing something good for them. Knowing that we are making their day...makes my day." Freddy says and puts his down on the table.

Bonnie and Chica put their hand on his back.

"Freddy, they closed because of the weather." Chica tells the sad bear.

"Yeah, we can't control mother nature ya know." Bonnie says to Freddy.

Freddy lifts his head and looks at them 2 slowly, still with a sorrow look. "I know." Freddy sadly says.

"Ye know how I be feeling lad." They hear Foxy say.

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica turn their head to look at Foxy. Foxy was coming out of his Cove and was walking towards them.

"I be stuck on my Cove for quiet a while. Don' ye think that is something I be enjoying. I was once a captain to them little kids. I be Foxy...the Pirate Fox. I miss te little stories I be telling. Making te little kids smile...gave Foxy a warm feeling...ye know." Foxy tells them.

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica nodded.

"But then...te purple lad came...and that lad ruined everything for me. I went from a captain...to a monster because of my glitches I had. But it wasn't me fault...it was that purple lads fault." Foxy finishes and put his shoulders downs, as well with his head down.

"Don't you worry Foxy. You will always be a captain in our eyes." Chica says.

Foxy puts his head up and had a smile. Foxy saw that Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica had a smile as well.

"Thank ye all." Foxy says and his eye patch goes up and he was still smiling.

Foxy then goes and sits with them.

"How long has this place been going on." Bonnie asks.

"Quiet long actually." Freddy says.

Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy looked at Freddy.

"Before we were here. There was Fredbear, Spring Bonnie, and Golden Freddy." Freddy says.

"Golden Freddy?" Chica asks.

"It was just like me, but a golden version." Freddy says.

They all then nod.

"Then, they closed and we were brought here. With Golden Freddy still with us." Freddy says.

The other 3 got confused looks.

"I don't expect you 3 to remember him, its been a while since he was gone." Freddy says. "But in the kids' view, we weren't friendly Animatronics. We were scary looking Animatronics."

"Well that won't be any good." Foxy says.

"Yeah, and I do not blame those kids. If you 3 saw on how you use to look, you would understand the kids." Freddy says. "So then, they deactivated us, and we got put into a Part/Service room. Where they would fix us and give us a new look. Golden Freddy also got put away with us. But...then there was a Puppet."

"A Puppet?" Bonnie asks.

"Yes, a Puppet. All he really did was think...he was unstoppable. While we were all deactivated back there...the Puppet brought me back to life. To save someone's life...I didn't really know who...but I do remember seeing that purple guy." Freddy says and got an angry look. "I couldn't save that person's life. That purple guy didn't allow me too...or maybe it was already too late." Freddy says and got a sad look. "But during that time, they made Toy versions of us. There was Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and then Toy Foxy." Freddy says.

"Did they look any different than us?" Chica asks.

"Indeed they did. The looked way better than us before." Freddy says.

Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy got an offended look.

"But then..something happened. And the Toy version of us were acting...strange...against adults." Freddy says. "After that, we came along."

"And we still act strange against the adults." Bonnie says.

"Well...we be killing them." Foxy adds.

"I know...I have always been wondering about that Puppet. He had a lot on his head. He's the one who gave the Toy version of us...life. He's also the one who gave me life, after being deactivated for sooo long. Also you guys." Freddy says.

The other 3 just had confused looks.

"How?" Bonnie asks.

"I don't know...but we will find out soon. Hopefully." Freddy says.

Foxy looks up at the time and it was already 9:45 pm.

"Lads, and lass." Foxy says.

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica look at him.

"What are we goin to do with te night guard. He has been alive for a while now." Foxy says.

"Don't worry. Tonight is going to be a lot more different. We will kill him tonight." Freddy says and smiles.

 _~(With Mike, Mike's POV_

I got out of the shower and got myself ready. Tonight is the night where everything is going to change. I went into my room and I saw a box there. I got a confused look. I always see that box, but I don't bother to open it...since it reminds me of my dark past. I went towards it and was standing in front of it. I slowly put my hands on top of the box and was thinking if I should even open it. I then opened the box and the first thing I saw, were 4 plushy. The 4 of them looked like Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. I remember my dad giving me these 4 plushy. I then widen my eyes. I grabbed the 4 of them and put them in a bag. I then get out of my room and walked out of the house. I am pretty sure Mario and his parents will be here soon. It was windy out here, but I then just began to walk towards Freddy's Pizzeria. I had a focused look as I was thinking of a plan, and walking.

I got to admit...I am a little nervous...but I know I got this.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! :)**

 **Sorry for that long break there, I have just been working on other projects, that I am hoping you all will like. Yes, it relates to FNaF.**

 **So YAY! More FNaF stories :)**

 **Just wait on it :) I will tell you all what it will be, in a couple more chapters.**

 **~Frankie out!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**I Do Not Own FNAF!**_

* * *

 ** _The Key to a Friendship_**

I walked out of Mario's house with a backpack on me. Now I bet you are all wondering what's inside the backpack, well it has 4 plushy that I found in a box that I had in my past house. I promised myself that I wouldn't open it at all. For what was inside in there, is what reminds me of my dark past. I grew stronger and I moved on now. Well anyways, I grabbed those 4 plushy so I can show the 4 Animatronics. I have a feeling that these 4 plushy are going to win their hearts...at least that's what I think.

I was right outside the house door and I just stood there for a while. I can see that it was windy out here, and I just took a deep breathe. Today is the day. I know I can do this...I know that the 4 Animatronics have some hearts in them. Maybe they just need some loving and friendship in them. I finally began to walk towards the Pizzeria, but as I was walking...I began to feel something in my stomach. Like...something was tickling in there. It must be because of how nervous I am right now. I was finally in front of the Pizzeria. I stopped and took a look at the place. I can see the sign that says "Freddy's Fazbears Pizzeria". Also there was the 4 Animatronics, but as cartoons. They look so friendly there...but if only they really knew how they actually were. I then looked at the windows and everything in there was dark and empty. I bet they are waiting for me.

"C'mon now Mike...you got this." I told myself nervously.

I opened the entrance door and I stepped in. As soon as I stepped in, I felt like a dark presence. The first place I walked into was the Dining Area. I took a look at the Stage, and I can see Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. They were in their same position. Freddy had his micro-phone on his right hand, Bonnie is holding his red guitar with both his hands, and Chica has her pink cupcake on her right hand. I find it creepy how the 3 of them still have a smile and have their eyes open, even though they are _deactivated when_ we all know they are not...well only Jeremy and I know...but you know what I mean.

"I'm here." I tell them and look at them as well.

They didn't move at all. They were just...starring...but I can see that they were starring right at me. I can see that they want me dead in their eyes...but why? I didn't do nothing bad. This is what I mean with mysterious. I want some answers...something went down here, and I know they are the only ones with the answers...at least that's what I think. I turned my head to look at Pirate Cove, and everything was quiet there. I walked towards it and I peeked inside a little. I can see Foxy there, with his head down, and his eyes shut. Now that I realize, Foxy is the only Animatronic that has his eyes shut. I took a good look at him. Then I just got my head out of the curtains and walked to the office. I took a seat on the chair and put my backpack down. I sighed and looked at the clock. It was barely going to be 12. I shut my eyes for a while and was just relaxing.

 ***Ring, ring, ring.***

I heard the phone ring, and it made me jump a little. I also opened my eyes.

 **xXx**

 _ **"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it."**_

I bet he thought I would of been dead already or something..

 _ **"Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow." *banging***_

I sat up straight after he said that. I also gave the phone a confused look. "Huh?" I say confused.

 _ **"It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh, when I did."**_

"What is he talking about?" I asked. I then began to actually worry about Vincent.

 _ **"Uh, hey, do me a favor." *banging***_

I wonder what he is going to ask now..

 _ **"Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *banging* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks."**_

I got an even more confused look. Why would he want me to check in the back room? I mean all there is, are parts of the Animatronics. There isn't really nothing interesting there...besides that door that is blocked there..

 _ **"Maybe it won't be so bad. *bang bang* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *chime plays* ."**_

Wait...what's that sound in the background, it sorta sounds like that song that Freddy plays. I remember when Freddy was in front of me, that same song was playing and his eyes and smile was lighting up..

 _ **"You know...*deep moan* oh, no - *noises followed by a loud screech and static*"**_

 **xXx**

That last part gave me the goosebumps. That moan sounded really scary, and that screaming also sounded teriffying. I then got my monitor and took a look at the cameras. Bonnie and Chica were gone already. I went to look at Pirate Cove, and his curtains were opened and Foxy wasn't in there. I widen my eyes, and I then heard what sounded some deep laughing. It sounded scary. I took a look at the cameras and I was looking at the stage. Freddy was looking straight at me. I cleared my throat and was looking left and right. Making sure they weren't nearby the doors. They really want me dead. They are all going to attack together..

 _~(Freddy's POV)_

I was looking straight at the cameras and I can tell that Mike guy was looking at me, since the camera was blinking red. When ever a camera is blinking red, that means who ever is in the office, is watching that camera. Since Mike is the only guy that is here, then I know he is watching my every move. Even he knows himself that today is his time.

I was focusing straight on the camera until he looks away. The camera then stops blinking red. That's when I knew that Mike guy looked away. I turned my head to look at Bonnie and Chica, who were in the Dining Area. They turned to look at me. I nodded and they then nodded. My eyes and theirs' turned dark.

"Lets go. Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy." I say.

I can see Foxy in front of the West Hall. He was ready to charge towards the office.

"Okay, now Bonnie and Foxy will attack from the West Hall." I tell Bonnie and Foxy.

They both then nod.

"Now Chica and I will attack him from the East Hall." I say and glanced at Chica.

She then nods as well.

"Okay...we can do this. Let this night be the last night that he will breathe...okay." I tell them.

"Okay." Bonnie says.

"Alright." Chica says.

"Alright matey." Foxy says and his right patch goes up.

I smiled. I can feel the victory. We will win tonight.

 _~(No One's POV)_

Mike was in the office, and he was still sitting in a chair, watching the cameras. He can see that Freddy was telling something to the other 3. Mike began to get a worried look, as the 4 of them turned to look at him straight from the camera. He was watching them from the Dining Area. Mike forgot that they can know when someone is watching them from the cameras. Mike hates that, when ever he goes to a room, then the cameras blink red.

"Why do I feel like they're planning something...at least Freddy is.." Mike tells himself.

He then widen his eyes when he saw that Bonnie and Foxy entered the West Hall.

xxx

The Bunny and the Fox both were going towards the office from the West Hall. Bonnie was just walking and Foxy put his eye patch down. Foxy then began to run towards the office, and Bonnie was slowly walking there.

Mike was still on his office as he heard some footsteps rapidly coming towards him. Mike quickly turned to look at the West Hall and he shut the left door. He can see Foxy quickly pass through the window and began to bang on the door. He then saw Bonnie stand in front of the window, so Mike can see Bonnie there.

"Shit." Mike says.

He then hears a laughter on his right. It was leading to the East Hall. Mike then turns his head to look over to the right door. He can also hear some footsteps that were coming towards him. Mike got a scared look and he went to shut the right door. Forgetting that the power is one of the important things there. He can see Freddy and Chica on the right window. They waved hi at Mike. Freddy and Chica had dark eyes. Mike then hears knocking on the window and he turns to look at the left window, and he sees Foxy and Bonnie there, waving hi as well. Foxy and Bonnie also have dark eyes.

"Oh no.." Mike says and was getting really scared.

He took a look at the cameras and he went to look at the Dining Area. What Mike saw there, was something that he really couldn't explain. He can see a Golden version of Freddy coming in. He can see it going to his office from the East Hall. Mike got a confused look and he then puts down his monitor and turns to look at the window where Freddy and Chica were at. Mike can see Freddy and Chica look towards the Dining Area, as if they saw someone. Then some light was shining. Freddy and Chica covered their faces. Mike was now squinting because of how bright it was becoming. Mike then turns to look at Foxy and Bonnie, and they as well were squinting. The light then became more brighter that Mike covered his face. Then the light faded slowly and Mike uncovered his face. When Mike uncovered his face, he saw that he wasn't in the office no more. He was in a dark room. Nothing could of been seen there. Then a spotlight came up and Mike saw that Golden bear again. It was just standing in front of him, just starring.

Everything was just silent and weird for Mike. It was more awkward than weird for Mike.

"Mike.." The Golden Freddy breaks the silence.

Mike jumped a little and got a worried look. "Y-yeah?" Mike says sounding worried.

"Don't worry Mike, I am not here to harm you. I'm here to thank you." Golden Freddy says.

"T-th-thank me? Thank me for what?" Mike asks confused.

"I know what you are trying to do. You are the only human that is actually trying to become friends with Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy." Golden Freddy says.

"How do you know?" Mike asks surprised.

"I just know Mike. I have seen your every moves here in the Pizzeria. You are a lot more different than the rest. I know your life hasn't been so good before, but believe me...it is going to become more better." Golden Freddy tells him.

Mike widens his eyes.

"Also...your friend Mario...he is safe and alive." Golden Freddy says.

"W-what do you mean? What have you done to Mario?" Mike asks.

"Nothing. I saved his life. Although...his parents...I couldn't save their lives...but just know that I myself have spoken to Mario." Golden Freddy tells Mike. "He is a good guy. And so are you...that's why I am trying to communicate with you 2."

Mike's eyes were watery.

"You also gotta watch your back from the purple guy." Golden Freddy warns Mike.

"Purple guy? What purple guy?" Mike asks.

"That person..was the one who murdered Mario's parents. He also tried to murder Mario, but failed because I saved him." Golden Freddy says.

Mike falls on his knees and began to cry after he heard what happened. Golden Freddy got a sorrow look and walked to Mike, who was on his knees crying. Golden Freddy kneels down in one knee and puts his right hand on Mike's shoulder. Mike stopped crying and looked up at Golden Freddy. "They are now in a better place, just like your parents Mike." He tells Mike and smiles.

Mike wipes of his tears and was just looking at Golden Freddy.

"You are not alone Mike. Just know that okay." Golden Freddy says.

"T-th...thank you." Mike says and hugs Golden Freddy.

Golden Freddy widens his eyes and had shocked look. Golden Freddy didn't expect Mike to give him a hug. Golden Freddy then slowly hugs Mike.

"We are also your friend.." Golden Freddy says to Mike.

Mike opens his eyes and the whole room became bright. Mike shuts his eyes because of how bright it was.

 _~(Freddy's POV)_

Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and I were inside Mike's office. We were all just starring at Mike confused as he was laying on the floor. All passed out. Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy look at me. I then look at them and got more confused because they were looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What happened here?" Bonnie asks.

"I-I don't know." I tell them and couldn't really explain why we saw Mike on the floor all passed out, after the bright light faded away.

The 4 of us were around him and just looked down at him again.

"So...what do we do?" Chica asks.

"Ay, I say we kill that lad. Now tha' we be getting te chance." Foxy says and raises his hook.

I was about to say yes, but then some where in me, was telling me no. I can see Foxy getting his sharp hook close to Mike.

"Wait!" I say.

Foxy stops and looks up at me. Bonnie and Chica also look at me.

"Uhh..." Mike groans and was moving a little.

The 4 of us looked down at him again and we can see Mike waking up. Mike then slowly opens his eyes and he sees us just looking at him. Mike then slowly turns to look at Foxy, who was really close to him.

 _~(Mike's POV)_

I finally woke up and I can see Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy looking at me. I got a confused look and I then could feel some breathing nearby me. I slowly turned my head towards the breathing and I saw Foxy really close to me. I widen my eyes when I saw him right next to me.

"Ay, hello me matey." Foxy says.

"Ah!" I scream and Foxy jumps and falls back.

I crawled back and had my back on the wall. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica jumped a little. They then turned to look at Foxy.

"Are you okay?" Freddy asks.

"Ye, I be good lad." Foxy answers and stands up.

The 4 of them then look at me again. I can feel my heart beating fast. I really didn't know what to do at this point...4 killing Animatronics are inside my office. I don't know how they came in, but I am guessing that they came in when I was passed out...talking to...

"Golden Freddy.." I say.

Freddy gave me a surprised look. "What did you just say?" Freddy asks.

I looked up at Freddy. "Uh...Golden Freddy." I say nervously.

Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy looked at Freddy.

"Freddy...isn't Golden Freddy an old Animatronic?" Chica asks.

"Y-yes." Freddy says.

"How do you know him?" Bonnie asks and got closer to me.

I then shut my eyes. "Please don't kill me, I just want to be friends." I say and waited for one of them to grab me and stuff me on a suit. But nothing really happened. I opened my right eye and saw the 4 of them with a confused look.

"Ye...want to be friends with us?" Foxy asks.

I just nod.

"Why?" Freddy asks with a serious look.

"B-because...I know you 4 are feeling lonely. And I know you 4 have been through a lot. I also want you 4 to see that I am here, not to harm any of you guys, but I am here to help and make things more better for you 4." I tell them.

I can see Foxy smiling. "Ye really mean it lad?" Foxy asks.

"Y-yeah. I really do Foxy." I tell him and smile because he wasa smiling.

"And how do we know that you are telling the truth?" Bonnie asks.

"Yeah, what if you are just saying that so you can leave outta of here alive huh?" Chica asks.

Freddy was just quiet.

"I-I am not lying. I am being serious." I tell them.

I looked up at Freddy. The look he was giving me was confusing me. It was like, he wanted to believe me, but then he didn't. "Believe me...please." I say.

Bonnie and Chica turned to look at Freddy. Foxy, he was just giving me a sorrow look. I can tell Foxy felt bad.

"No." Freddy says.

I widen my eyes, and so did Foxy. His right eye patch went up.

"Trust no adult human." Freddy says and grabs me by my shirt. He lifts me up with his left hand. I can see Bonnie and Chica with evil looks. Foxy just got a worried look. Freddy then throws me down to the floor and I hit my backpack. My backpack then opens and the 4 plushy that I had fell out. I looked at the Freddy plushy. It was looking at me, looking so innocent.

I then turned to look at Freddy. He had his eyes wide, as well with the other 3.

"What are those?" Chica asks.

"These?" I say and got the 4 plushy together.

Bonnie and Chica nodded.

"My father gave me these when I was a little kid. These are plushy versions of you 4." I say and I show them.

Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy grabbed their plushy version and were taking a good look at them.

"They're so adorable." Chica says happily.

"They are.." Bonnie agrees.

Foxy just had a happy look

"Hmph." I hear Freddy say and he leaves the office.

Chica and Bonnie looked back at him.

"Freddy...hold up." Bonnie says and goes after him. Chica then follows Bonnie.

The 2 of them took their plushy.

I saw that the Freddy plushy was still on the floor. So I got it and put it on my backpack. I was looking down at the floor, while I was still on the floor. But, I then heard some mechanic clicks. I looked up and I can see Foxy giving me his mechanic hand, as if he was trying to help me get up.

"Y-you don't hate me?" I ask.

"Not a chance lad. I believe on wha' ye be saying." Foxy tells me happily.

I smiled and I give him my hand and he helps me stand up. I was now standing in front of Foxy. My fear towards him, faded away. I never thought Foxy would be the first one out of them, to be friends with me.

"Thank you Foxy." I tell him.

"Don't be thankin me lad. Thank ye, for opening me eyes. I be seeing everyone wrong, ye showed me tha' there be good in people." Foxy says and smiles.

I smiled as well...this feeling I was getting. I was feeling accepted...and it felt good..

* * *

 **Hi everyone! :)**

 **Well here's the chapter, hope you all enjoyed it . So Foxy turned out to be the first one to turn good? Who do you** **think will be next?**

 **~Frankie out!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**I Do Not Own FNAF!**_

* * *

 ** _Opening Up a Friendship_**

So Foxy was the first one to become friends with me, at least that's what I think right now. He hasn't attacked me, or hasn't tried to stuff me in a Freddy suit. That's what made me think that Foxy and I were good now. I was spacing out and then I focused on the Fox that was in front of me. Foxy was just smiling and was like waiting for me to say something.

"So...uhh." I really didn't know what to say. I was ready to become friends with them, but I never really prepared myself to talk to them.

"Ay, don' be a shy one. I be Foxy te pirate." Foxy says with his pirate tone.

I smiled after he said that. "Hi Foxy. My name is Mike." I say.

"I know tha'. Now tell me lad...ye be telling te truth when ye said that?" Foxy asks.

"Uhh...what do you mean?" I asked.

"When ye said tha' ye be wanting to be friends with us?" Foxy asks.

"Yes, yes of course. I never came here to mess things up. I came here to be friends with all of you." I tell Foxy who smile went wider. "But I guess not everyone wants to be friends here." I tell Foxy sadly.

Foxy gave me a sorrow look. "Don' be getting bum down Mikey." Foxy tells me. I looked up at him. I can't believe he just called me Foxy.. "Give them a little bit of time. Ye see lad, we have never been through things like this." Foxy says.

"I can tell." I agreed with him.

"But...I be ready to make a new friend here. I just needed proof." Foxy says.

I go a confused look when Foxy told me that. "What do you mean about that Foxy"

"Like...I needed to see te good in people...with my own good eye." Foxy says and points at his left eye.

"You can't see on your right eye?" I asked and got a worried look.

"Yar, yar, yar." Foxy laughs.

I got a weird look.

"I be playin' around lad. Both me eyes are good." Foxy says.

"Foxy...I really like how you're so positive and a good mood." I tell him.

Foxy got a surprised look. As if he didn't expect me to say that.

"Ye...ye really mean it lad?" Foxy asks.

I then nod. "Yes." I say.

Foxy then smiles again. "Thank ye lad." Foxy says and hugs me. I widen my eyes, I didn't really see Foxy doing that. I then go and hug him. When I gave him a hug...it felt warm. It felt like...Foxy was more than just an Animatronic. I felt...human in him. We both broke apart and I can see Foxy widen his eyes. His right eye patch goes up. "Sorry.." Foxy says.

"It's fine Foxy." I tell him.

Foxy looks at me and nods.

"Foxy...I got a question." I say.

"And what be ye te question ye want to ask?" Foxy asks.

"Why are you guys killing people? What was the start of all this darkness?" I ask.

Foxy was just quiet.

"Foxy?" I say.

"Ye see lad, I already knew ye were goin' to ask something like that." Foxy tells me. I was now just quiet. "But, that be Freddy's job. He be te one tha' should answer ye questions. I be ye friend lad, but I don't want to make Freddy mad." Foxy says.

"Why would Freddy be mad?" I ask.

"He be the one with te big word here." Foxy says.

I began to get an even more confused look. I really do not understand why Freddy is like their boss, and why he has like the last word.

"How did Freddy become your guys' leader Foxy?" I ask.

Foxy looks up at the ceiling and then looks at me. "Now to think about it lad...I myself don't know. The time I came toi life, Freddy was already alive. Freddy also led Bonnie, Chica, and I to safety and gave us life as well. With te Puppet." Foxy tells me. "That is why, Freddy should be te one to answer ye questions."

I then nod. I also turned my head to look at the clock, and it was 2 am.

Foxy then exits the office. "Where are you going?" I ask Foxy.

"To me Cove. Come along lad, do not be scared." Foxy tells me.

I walked out of the office and was slowly making my way towards Foxy's Cove. As soon as I entered the Dining Area, I felt scared. I can see Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica looking at me.

"C'mon lad, why ye stopping for?" Foxy asks and turns around to look at me. "There be nothing to be scared of."

"Easy for you to say. You don't know how it feels when 3 killing Animatronics are looking right at you." I tell Foxy.

Foxy gave me a confused look and then turns his head to see the other 3. Foxy can see that Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were giving me a evil look.

"Don' worry about them lad. They be no danger anymore. Just give them a little space." Foxy says and gestures me to go inside his Cove.

I went and stepped in and Foxy goes in the back and grabs a treasure chest. I widen my eyes when Foxy got it out. "F-Foxy?" I say. Foxy looks up at me. "I-is that a real treasure chest?" I asked the Pirate Fox.

"Well indeed it is lad. Te treasure box be holding gold." Foxy says.

I then smiled...but then I shook my head and got serious. That was selfish of me thinking of money right now. "Well...uhh open it?" I say. Although I was curious on what was actually in the treasure box. I doubt it's actual gold and money, but I really want to know what's in it.

Foxy then looks at the treasure box. "Not right now lad. I just wanted to show ye what I have." Foxy tells me.

"Oh.." I say.

But I then saw Foxy do something, that made me smile. Foxy puts his plushy look alike on top of the chest.

"Te plushy will be its guardian." Foxy says.

"You're just like a little kid...how adorable.." After I said that, some things were hitting me... "Kids..." I say quietly.

Foxy turns to look at me, I guess he heard me. "What about te kids? They be in danger?" Foxy asks worried.

"No, not at all. I...uh...I forgot that I have some paper work to do in the office. I'll talk to you later." I say and got out his Cove.

"See ya later lad." I hear Foxy say while I get out and was in the Dining Area. I looked around and I can see Freddy up on the stage, sleeping. I gave him a weird look. Why would Freddy be sleeping? I can see Freddy holding the plushy look alike, while he was sleeping. That also made me smile. I then noticed that Bonnie and Chica were gone. I looked around again, and I couldn't find Bonnie. But I did see Chica. She was going towards the kitchen. Chica then stops in front of the door.

 _~(Chica's POV)_

Well tonight was sure interesting. All this confusion got me really hungry. "I need to go make a pizza." I told myself and as I was in front of the kitchen door. I then grab the doorknob and I felt it locked. I looked at the door confused and a little angry. "Locked? It's locked?" I say angrily. I began to shake the doorknob angrily. "Open up!" I yell at the door.

"Shaking the doorknob like that, and yelling at it...won't open it." I hear someone say.

I stopped shaking the doorknob. I had my eyes dark because I got mad, I then turned to look to see who told me that. It was that guy...uh Mike I believe. I can see him getting a scared look. I then got my eyes normal.

"Yeah I know." I tell him annoyed.

"Then why do it?" Mike asks.

"I just got mad okay. Now go do what you were going to do." I tell him and turned to look at the door.

 _~(No One's POV)_

Mike got a sad look, as he saw that the yellow chicken wasn't showing any signs of her being friends with him. Mike can see Chica still struggling in opening the door. Instead of Mike leaving, he stood there watching her struggle.

Chica then stops trying to open the door and stomps towards the tables and sits in a chair.

Mike then walks towards her. He was a little scared of getting close to her, especially now because she is angry.

"Umm.." Mike speaks a little.

Chica quickly looks up at Mike with dark eyes. "Why are you still here?! Did you not listen on what I told you?!" Chica angrily asks. "Go away before I decide to kill you!" Chica tells Mike.

Chica's words send fear to Mike. But Mike was playing dangerous, and he was just being the brave one there.

Mike just stood there and Chica puts her head down. After a while, Chica looks up to still see Mike there.

"Ugh, you humans just don't listen huh? Go away, you're actually the last thing I want to see." Chica tells Mike. Mike got an offended look.

 ***Freddy opening his right eyes.***

 ***Foxy peeking out of his Cove.***

 ***Bonnie sticking his head out from the Back Room.***

"Me threatening you did not get you scared?" Chica asks Mike.

Mike nods.

"Then why are you still here?" Chica asks?

"Because...I might still be scared of you 4...but I know that there's some kindness and good in all of you." Mike tells Chica.

Chica widen her eyes and was just speechless.

Mike then continues. "I know I can easily be killed by you 4." Mike says and looks around and he looks at Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy.

Freddy shuts his eyes again and ignores Mike. Foxy got a sorrow look, and Bonnie just had a confused look. Mike turns to look at the robot chicken again.

"But that will not stop me from becoming friends with you and the rest. What I said back there, I really meant it. I just want to be friends with you guys. I didn't come to harm anyone or to make things worse. I am here to be friends and just get along." Mike tells Chica.

Chica was still speechless and was looking directly into Mike's brown eyes.

She realized and noticed that Mike was telling the truth. Chica looks at her hands and then at Foxy. Foxy just gave her a thumbs up. She smiles and looks at Mike, who had a smile as well. Mike then walks towards the kitchen door and gets a pin out. He then puts in the lock and moves it around. Chica stands up and walks towards Mike. She was behind him, looking at what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" Chica asks.

"You will see." Mike tells Chica, which got her even more wondering.

Both of them hear a click sound.

Mike widens his eyes and got a happy look. Chica still was confused.

Mike then opens the door. Chica widens her eyes.

"How did you do that?" Chica asks Mike.

"I got my ways." Mike tells her. Chica then hugs Mike and was squeezing him tight.

"Thank you!" Chica thanks Mike and lets go of him. She quickly walked inside the kitchen and began to make some pizza.

Mike was just happy yet hurt because he forgot how strong the Animatronics are.

"Ye did it lad." Mike hears Foxy say.

Mike turns his head to look at Foxy.

"I did what?" Mike asks.

"Ye gotten Chica's trust. Ye and her be friends now." Foxy tells Mike. "Ye just didn't help her open te door, but ye also have gotten her trust and friendship. Ye sure are a special lad...ye know." Foxy tells Mike.

"Thank you..." Mike says and smiles.

Mike then looks at Freddy. He was just sleeping there on stage.

Mike for sure knows that Freddy is going to be the hardest one..

* * *

 **I know this was short. But I had just came back from a vacation, and I wanted to update the story. :)**

 **Hope you liked this chapter :))**

 **I am back! Obvi xD**

 **~Frankie out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone! Its me Frankie :)**

 **It's been a while since I haven't updated...well mostly it was like a week :o and I just want to say that I am sorry for that break. I didn't know that my family and I were going to go on a vacation xD I had fun seeing all my cousins again :)**

 **Hope your guys' Christmas and New Years went great :D cause mine for sure did ^.^**

 _ **I Do Not Own FNAF!**_

* * *

 ** _Fixing Up a Friendship!_**

I sat down on a chair and was just relaxing in the Dining Area. I am beginning to feel more and more safe when I am around Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. Although I still feel some dark vibe coming out of Freddy..but I ignored it. Like I told Chica, I know there is some kindness and good in all 4 of them. You just have to prove them that you are a good person. I was by myself in the table...just in thoughts. I still have a lot of questions that have to be answered. But I guess Freddy is the only one that can answer them...at least that is what Foxy told me. I heard some footsteps coming out of the Kitchen.

I turned my head to look who it was and it was Foxy. He came out with a glass of water in his mechanic hand.

"Her' ya go lad." Foxy says and hands me the drink.

I smiled at him. "Why thank you Foxy." I happily say and grab it. I took a sip and put it down on the table. "How'd you know that I was thirsty?" I asked.

Foxy looks at me. "Well with all this confusion and madness going on, I bet tha' ye to be thirsty." Foxy tells me.

I nodded. "True." I agreed.

Foxy and I got quiet for a bit. I looked up and I was looking straight into his yellow eyes. For some reason, I feel like there's something odd in him. Like something dark...its not that I don't trust him...I just feel like something bad is hidden inside him. I then see Foxy look at me and I looked down at my cup. So he wouldn't see me starring at him. I looked up and he was just looking at me. He looked a little curious..

"Foxy?" I ask.

Foxy widens his left eye. "Ya lad?" Foxy asks.

"You look a little curious. You have any questions you want to ask?" I ask him.

The red Fox got a happy look, but he still looked a little nervous. If like...he just doesn't know how to ask me. But I can see Foxy nodding.

"Ask away Foxy. I will gladly try to answer them." I tell Foxy and I can see his eye patch go up as he was smiling.

"Ye serious lad?" Foxy asks sounding excited.

"Of course." I say.

Foxy looks up and puts his mechanic hand on his chin as he was thinking.

I then see Chica walk out of the Kitchen and she sits with us.

"Oh don't mind me. I am just waiting for my pizza to cook." Chica tells us.

"Oh I don't mind." I tell her and she smiles.

"I got one lad." Foxy finally speaks up.

Chica and I turned our heads to look at him. Although Chica had a confused look.

"What is it?" I ask.

"How is it out there?" Foxy asks.

Chica widens her eyes and quickly looks at me. I can tell that she was waiting for me to answer. I widen my eyes as well. I felt a little sad for them, they've been stuck in this Pizzeria for a long time now.

"Uh...well you see, it's really amazing out there. And you get to see people as well, and sometimes...you even make new friends and you maybe come face to face with your loved ones." I tell Chica and Foxy.

"Loved ones?" Chica questions.

I turned my head to look at Chica. "Yeah, loved ones." I say.

"Please lad, define that phrase _loved ones._ What ye mean by that?" Foxy asks.

 ***Freddy opening his right eye.***

"Well uhh..it's someone you really care about. You see that unique and special person is different than the rest. You can't compare no one else towards that special person." I say.

Chica and Foxy looked at each other and then at me. The way their looks got, made me think that they got more interested on what I was saying.

"Can you explain love?" Chica asks.

"Um...that word is really hard to explain. And sometimes is hard to know when you feel it." I say.

"Ay, so it be a feeling?" Foxy asks.

"Yes, love is a feeling you get towards someone. And...I know that feeling is hard to get." I tell them.

"And how do you know when you fall in love?" Chica asks.

"That's when that person becomes special to you. Everything good they do, makes you smile, and everything bad they do, gets you really hurt. Also that person can hurt your feelings like no other. You get a warm feeling when ever you and that person come together." I explain.

Foxy and Chica nod.

"That's all I can really say." I finish.

"Have you ever felt this feeling." Chica asks.

"Huh? What feeling?" I ask.

"Love lad. Love." Foxy says.

I got a sorrow look and looked down at the floor.

"Lad?" Foxy says and puts his mechanic hand on my shoulder.

"Well...my parents..I love them...but then...they passed away." I say.

Foxy and Chica got a sad look.

I looked up at them. "They were really special. They were really the only people I had here. I didn't really have any friends...just me, my parents, and my big brother." I say.

"You have an older brother?" Chica asks.

"Yeah, my past with him was really bad, but we're now good." I say. "My past was the worse. After my parents died...my life went down hill."

"Oh lad. Don' be getting sad. Ye be having us now. We be ye new friends." Foxy tells me.

What Foxy said got me to smile. Chica also smiles and nods.

"Thank you guys." I say happily.

"Oh darn!" We hear someone say angrily. It sounded like it came from the Back Room.

"That sounded like Bonnie." Chica says and her and Foxy get up and walk towards the Back Room.

I stood up and and looked at the Stage. I can see Freddy there with one eye open. He then shuts his right eye. I felt angry now, it's like Freddy doesn't really care about anything but himself. I then ignored him and walked to the Back Room. As soon as I walked in there. I can see Bonnie there, and his broken guitar. He looked shocked.

"Bonnie what happened?" Chica asks.

"I-I don't know. I walked out and went to the Supply room real fast, and I came back with my guitar all broken." Bonnie says.

Bonnie then looks at me and his eyes got dark. "I-it was you huh? You broke it." Bonnie tells me angrily and almost charges towards me. But Foxy and Chica stop him.

"Lad, it wasn't Mikey." Foxy says.

Bonnie and Chica look at Foxy weird.

"Mikey?" They both ask.

"Yes. That's what I be calling him." Foxy tells them.

"Oh, but Bonnie. It couldn't of have been Mike. He was with Foxy and I the whole time." Chica tells Bonnie and Bonnie got more calmed. Bonnie then get a confused look. And was now confused.

"Then who broke it?" Bonnie asks. "It couldn't be you or Foxy either. Since you 2 were with him."

Foxy and Chica let him go and were now wondering who broke Bonnie's guitar. As well with me.

"Freddy was sleeping the whole time too. So it couldn't be him either." I say.

"Did someone else come in with you?" Bonnie asks, trying not to sound angry.

"Negative." I say. "But don't get angry. I can fix it." I say.

Bonnie had a surprised look. "YOU can actually fix my guitar?" Bonnie asks and wasn't believing me.

"Yeah I can. I actually know how to fix a lot of things. And lucky for you, guitars are one of them on my list." I say and walk to the table and touch his red guitar.

"If you make it worse I swear-"

"You can hurt me or kill me if I do.." I interrupt Bonnie.

Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy stood there shocked and quiet. The 3 of them were also speechless.

"Uh...uh th-that's not what I meant.." Bonnie says sounding sad.

I was just quiet.

"Mike...I know you are still scared of us. But we won't kill you anymore..." Chica tells me.

"Ye lad." Foxy agrees with Chica.

Bonnie was just quiet and felt bad. I guess he was feeling bad because he made me think that he was going to kill me. But why? I thought Bonnie didn't like me.

"Okay...can you 3 please get out. I'm going to fix it now." I tell them.

The 3 of them nod and exit the room. I then shut the door and got out a tool box.

 _~(Bonnie's POV)_

Chica, Foxy, and I walked out and sat in a table. The 3 of us were now just waiting.

"Good job Bonnie." Chica angrily tells me.

"Wha-what?!" I ask.

"Ye actually would still want to kill Mikey?" Foxy asks.

"No...I didn't mean to make him think that way. I was just mad at the moment. And besides, I don't really trust him. I wouldn't kill him anymore, but I don't trust him yet." I say.

Chica and Foxy just nod.

"Okay good. If ye hurt tha lad, I will be hurting ye Bonnie. So ye better be careful on yur actions." Foxy tells me and raises his hook at me.

"Foxy I am not scared of you." I say to Foxy angrily.

"I never said ye wer', and I never said I wasn't scared of actually hurting ye. Because I would." Foxy says and his eyes get dark.

"Okay boys calm down." Chica says and tried to calm us down.

"How can you be friends with him? Did you 2 forget what the humans did to us?" I ask.

"No, but he isn't like the rest that hurt us." Chica tells me.

"Ye lad, he be here to help us and become friends. Ye know, he actually meant what he said back there." Foxy says.

I was just quiet.

"Now Bonnie answer me this." I hear Chica say and I look at her. "Will any human be helping you fix your guitar?" She asks.

I then look down to the table. "No.." I say quietly.

"Wha' was that?" Foxy asks.

"NO!" I say louder and look at them.

"Exactly. Mike cares for us. He wants us to be happy." Chica tells me.

I look down at the table and was just thinking. Maybe they're right...well they are right. No human would actually try to help me fix my guitar...and he also shown that he wouldn't harm us...in any way.

"I feel bad now." I say.

"Why?" Foxy and Chica ask.

"He's probably thinking that I hate his guts and that I want him gone." I say.

"Don't.." Chica says.

"Ye lad, Mikey be having a kind heart, and will forgive you. He just wants to be friends." Foxy says.

I smiled and so did Foxy and Chica.

We then hear the door open. The 3 of us turned to look at the Back Room. I can see Mike coming out with my guitar on his hands. It looked good and brand new.

"You fixed it!" I say and ran to get my guitar. I was now happy and was just taking a good look at it.

 _~(Mike's POV)_

I smiled and was just looking at Bonnie. I haven't seen Bonnie smile, or have I never seen him happy either. Bonnie then looks at me.

"Thank you." Bonnie happily says.

"You're welcome Bonnie." I say and smile.

"I also wanted to say sorry...about earlier." Bonnie tells me and scratches the back of his head.

"Oh...don't sweat it buddy. It's all good." I tell him.

Bonnie widens his eyes. "Wow...you do have a kind heart." He says.

He then puts his hands on my shoulder and I look up at him. Bonnie was looking down at me. "I also want to say...that...I want to be your friend. I have seen how you really are..." Bonnie tells me.

I smiled and Bonnie and I then hug. I almost forgot how furry they are. We then broke apart. "Thank you Bonnie." I tell him.

"No, thank you. For coming into our life and changing our view in things. You are saving us from the dark." Bonnie says.

I then look at Freddy who was looking at me and then quickly turns his head straight and shuts his eyes. I smiled and was now thinking...that maybe Freddy is now seeing the good in me as well. Maybe Freddy just doesn't want to show weakness in him. To be honest...I don't blame him. Thinking like this since he became alive...it's going to be hard to change him. But I know I can change him, he's just playing tough right now.

"You guys!" Chica yells out. "I made some pizza, and it's ready." She tells us and she leaves towards the kitchen.

"Ay, pizza be me fav in this place." Foxy happily says.

"Well pizza is the only food we can actually eat." Bonnie says.

"Really?" I ask.

Bonnie and Foxy nod.

"And why is that?" I ask.

"Chica only knows how to make pizza, therefore we only eat pizza." Bonnie explains.

"Ohhhh." I say and got what he meant.

Chica came out with a big round pepperoni pizza. It actually looked delicious, I can smoke coming out of it, as like it was freshly out of the oven. I can also see the crusty yet soft crust. Seeing that pizza made my stomach growl.

Bonnie and Foxy look at my stomach and then me.

"Wha in the seas was that lad?" Foxy asks.

"Oh." I say and touch my stomach. I can feel my face go red.

"Seriously though, what was that?" Bonnie asks.

"You guys ever feel hungry?" I ask and they nod. "Well, that happens when ever you get or feel hungry. Seeing some delicious food also makes your stomach growl. Like right now." I say.

"Then come eat. I don't want you to die out of hunger." Chica tells me and Bonnie, Foxy, and I go towards Chica and we take a seat in a table. Chica gave us all 2 slices of pizza. I took a good sniff and I can smell the pizza. Making me even more hungry. Chica had 6 slices of pizza left. She grabbed 4 and left 2 more slices.

"Chica lass, are those other 2 be yours?" Foxy asks Chica.

"No, they're for Freddy. When he wakes up. I'm sure he's going to wake up hungry." Chica says.

We all then nod.

I turned to behind me to look at the Stage, to see Freddy. He was still sleeping there on stage. He still had the Freddy plushy of him on his hands, it looked like he likes his plushy. I smiled again, knowing that Freddy accepted one of the things that I gave him..

"Mike." I hear Chica call me.

"Yes?" I say and look at her.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asks.

"Uh...what do you mean?" I ask.

"The lass be calling ye a lot, and ye didn't answer or turned til now." Foxy says.

"Sorry...I got distracted and was focusing on what distracted me." I apologized.

"It's fine." Chica says. "What distracted you?" She asks.

"It's nothing." I say. I stood up from my chair and put threw my paper plate in the trash, I already finished my 2 pizzas. I was now walking towards the office.

"Ye goin to be doing paper work?" Foxy asks.

"Yes." I answer and walked to the office from the East Hall. But as I was walking, I got a text message, I looked at the phone and it was Mario...the text just said. ' _Mike...I am fine and good...hope you are good...see you soon man.._ '.

When I read that text, I remember about his parents...they were like my parents as well...I'm pretty sure Mario is trying to be tough. I really want to see him, so I can't wait to get out and talk to him...I know it's going to be a tough moment. I was now inside the office and I put my head down, as I began to cry...

 _~(Freddy's POV)_

I opened my eyes as I was waking up. I looked down at my hands and I still had the plushy look alike. I smiled and I stretched my arms, while still holding onto it. I yawned and I then looked straight ahead. I can see Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy on a table and looked like they were just talking. I got off stage and walked towards them.

"Hey." I greet them.

"Freddy. You finally woke up." Bonnie happily says.

"I saved you 2 slices of pizza." Chica says and gives me a paper plate, with 2 pizza slices.

"Thank you." I say.

I say down and was now with them. I looked around and noticed that Mike wasn't around, or at least not in my view. I then looked at them. "Where's Mike?" I ask them.

"The lad went to go finish some paper work. He be back he said." Foxy tells me.

"So you like your plushy huh?" I hear Chica ask.

I look at her and she just had a smile.

"Why you saying that?" I ask.

"Freddy." Bonnie says and I look at him. "You were holding onto it, while you were asleep. You looked so comfortable with it."

I can feel myself go red, but I'm pretty sure it didn't show. We're robots we can feel, but we sometimes can't show how we feel. But after Bonnie said that, my ears went down and I put my head down as well.

"Lad, ther' be no reason to be embarrassed. I be still having mine." Foxy says.

"Yeah." Bonnie and Chica agree.

"I still got mine." Chica says and points on the Stage. I turned and there her plushy was. Where she usually stands.

"Mine too." Bonnie says and there it was as well. Where Bonnie usually stands on Stage.

I turned to look at them, and the 3 of them had smiles. "What?" I ask.

"Give that lad a chance." Foxy says.

I then began to eat my pizza.

"Yeah Freddy." Chica agrees.

"He really wants to be our friend. He really meant what he said back there, he wasn't kidding." Bonnie adds. "How do you know?" I ask. Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica got quiet for a while. "Oh trust me Freddy." Bonnie says. "He has proved us that he meant what he said."

I then got a serious look and turned my head to look at the East Hall.

"Go ahead lad." I hear Foxy say.

I looked at him and then at Bonnie and Chica. The 2 of them nodded.

I sighed and stood up."I guess." I say and walked towards the office.

"Yes!" The 3 of them say and I just smile.

I was now going to the office from the East Hall, but as I was walking...I was hearing sobbing. Like if someone was crying. I began to slowly walk to the office, because the sobbing sound was coming from there. I was at the window and peeked a little to see inside the office. I can see Mike there with his down in the desk. He was crying, he looked really hurt and bummed down. I stepped away from the window and got a sorrow look. "Oh no.." I sadly tell myself. "What have I done?" I say and put my hands on my head. "I-...I made him cry.." I say and was feeling sad for some reason. Me not wanting to be friends with him got him sad...and it probably hurt him a lot. I put my head down and I myself was now sad. I've never really made anyone sad and haven't made anyone cry...so seeing this...makes me sad. I was now walking back to the Dining Area. I stopped and looked at a poster of me. It said ' _Fun Time!'_ I can feel a tear of oil coming out. "Look at yourself now Freddy...you are killing and hurting people...this is not what you wanted to be...this not how the kids know you as..." I sadly say and walked away.

I was walking to the Back Room and I can see Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy looking at me.

"How'd it go lad?" Foxy happily asks but I didn't answer. I just passed him.

The 3 of them stood up and walked towards me.

"Stop...I want to be alone right now." I say.

"Freddy.." Chica says.

"I'm being serious." I say and just went to the Back Room.

Bonnie put his hand on Chica's shoulder and Foxy just had a sad look, as well with Bonnie and Chica.

I need to make a change in myself..

* * *

 **Well that is all for this chapter! :)**

 _ **[Convo between Foxy and I.]**_

 **Foxy: Why Freddy be so sad?**

 **Me: Because Freddy thinks that he's the reason Mike is crying, but really it's because of the tragedy that happened with Mario and his parents.**

 ***Foxy getting a shocked look.***

 **Foxy: Ay! I got to tell Freddy!**

 **Me: No Foxy!**

 ***I tackle Foxy down.***

 ***Foxy giving me a confused look.***

 **Me: Do not ruin this moment. Let Mike tell Freddy. Okay.**

 **Foxy: Why?**

 **Me: Okay?!**

 **Foxy: Fine!**

 ***I stand up and leave.***

 _ **[End of Convo]**_

 **See ya later! :)**

 **~Frankie out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone! Its me Frankie :)**

 **The story is still going on :D**

 _ **I Do Not Own FNAF!**_

* * *

 ** _Misunderstanding the Truth_**

 _~(Foxy's POV)_

Chica. Bonnie. and I were sitting on a table. The 3 of us were just waiting for Freddy and Mike to come out as friends. I can see that Bonnie and Chica are excited for this, I am as well. It's about time someone came into our life and changed the way we think. Mike is a really good person. He doesn't seem like he came here to harm us...just like that purple guy...jeez...how much I hate that guy! It sucks that we couldn't see his identity. But I just know he for sure hurt us a lot. He was also the reason why I was mun functioning...and he was the reason why...that big tragedy happened back in 87'.

All these thoughts on my head was getting me depressed and angry. I can feel my eyes turning red..

"Foxy." I hear someone say but I didn't really pay attention.

"FOXY!" I hear someone else say it louder. I snapped out of my thoughts and my eyes turned normal. I then looked up confused.

Chica and Bonnie were giving me a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asks.

"Ay, I be good lad." I answer.

"Are you sure?" Chica asks and I gave her a confused look as I nod. "Because your eyes were turning dark...then red."

I just looked down.

"Yeah Foxy...and we all know what happens when your eyes turn red...which is not good buddy." Bonnie tells.

"I know.." I say and looked up again.

"What ever you're thinking of...stop." Chica says. "I know it's something from the past, but the past is the past. This is now. We changed...this is different now."

I then smile and nod.

Bonnie and Chica also smile and nod.

The 3 of us then heard some footsteps coming from the East Hall. We all turned to look at the hall, and we can see a big brown figure coming. It looked like Freddy. I am hoping that Mike and him are friends now.

We all smiled and looked at each other and then at the East Hall. Instead of seeing a happy and smiley Freddy. We saw a sad and unhappy Freddy. He was walking towards the Dining Area, with him looking down at the floor, and with a sorrow look.

Bonnie, Chica, and I looked at each other again, but this time with a confused and sad look. We then look at Freddy.

Freddy didn't stop walking. He was going towards the Back Room.

"Freddy...is everything okay?" I ask.

Freddy didn't answer me. He kept walking.

"Freddy?" Bonnie asks.

"Leave me alone...I want to be alone right now." Freddy sadly says and goes to the Back Room.

"Y-you think Mike accepted him?" Chica asks.

Bonnie and I turned to look at Chica.

"Why wouldn't he?" I say. "He be a kind and good lad."

"Yeah. But why would Freddy come out like that?" Bonnie asks.

"I-I don' know." I say.

"Foxy, maybe you should check on Mike. Bonnie and I will check on Freddy." Chica tells me.

I nod and stood up from my chair and walked towards the office.

Bonnie and Chica looked at each other and nod. They then stood up from their chair and walked towards the Back Room.

I was getting closer to the office and I stopped as soon as I heard sobbing. I was hearing someone crying...I have never heard someone cry...so that noise was really strange to me. But I just know that it isn't good when someone is crying...I think. I began to slowly walk towards the office. I stopped at the window and peeked a little in the office. I can see Mike with his head down on his desk. I can also hear him crying. I widen my eyes and my eye patch went up as soon as I saw who was crying in there.

 _~(Mike's POV)_

I was still on the office and had my head down. Just thinking about Mario and his parents...is getting me really sad. They are family to me...they really mean a lot...I love them. I then began to cry even more and louder. These tears kept coming down like rain drops coming down from the clouds. While I was crying, I heard a mechanic footstep come in. I slowly stopped crying and raised my head a little.

"Lad?" I hear a pirate voice ask.

I wiped my tears off and cleared my face, and I slowly looked towards the right door. I can see Foxy there, with a sad look on his both yellow eyes. His right eye patch was up.

"Y-yeah?" I ask.

"Ye okay?" Foxy asks and walks in the office. I can see that he was really worried for me. His concerned look was showing me that he cared and was worried.

"Yes Foxy. I am fine." I say and smile.

"Then why ye be cryin' lad? I know when a lad cries is because something be wrong." Foxy says.

"Foxy...everything is good trust me." I say and was trying to hide my sadness.

"It takes something hard to make a lad cry. A lass...I understand...but a lad? I know something be wrong with ye. Now tell ye o pal Foxy what be wrong with ye?" Foxy says.

I was still smiling, but I as well looked down at the floor. "I-I-" I say and was stuttering.

"Ye what Mikey?" Foxy asks.

"I am just crying because...some people that are really important to me...have passed away." I say and looked up at Foxy. Some tears began to fall again.

"What do ye mean lad?" Foxy asks, still confused. I don't blame him. He is an Animatronic. It's going to be hard for them to really know what is wrong with me...since I have a lot of feelings. And they can only understand some feelings...not all of them.

"They are now in peace Foxy...they are in the other side.." I say and fell on my knees.

"Lad." Foxy sadly says and gets in one knee. He puts his mechanic hand on my shoulder. I then looked up at him while crying.

"I can't really feel what ye be goin' through...but Foxy knows ye can go through it. Ye are a tough man. Ye heart is gold Mikey...ye be one of the strongest person I have ever crossed with." Foxy says. I then smile a little. "I be traveling the seas, and I haven't met anyone as tough as ye lad."

Foxy then stood up and I then as well. Foxy was helping me stand up.

"Thank you." I say and I go and hug him. I can feel Foxy hugging me back. He was also furry, but I then took a look at him, and I can see his endo-skeleton. We pulled apart and I felt sad for him. He was all torn up, they never really bothered to fix him up...

"Ye welcome lad." Foxy says and I looked up at his yellow eyes. Foxy was smiling...now to think of it...Foxy himself is the strongest thing that I have ever crossed with. I never seen something still available to move...even though they are all torn up...

"Foxy..." I say.

"What is it?" Foxy asks.

"You know why you haven't never seen anyone strong?" I ask.

"Why?" Foxy asks confused.

"Because...the strongest thing is you Foxy." I tell him and he widens his eyes, and looks at himself. "You haven't really looked at yourself huh." I say and Foxy then looks at me. "You are all torn up...deactivated for so long...out of order...but still you move and smile.." I tell him. I can see Foxy letting out a tear of oil. "Foxy...YOU yourself are the strongest thing out here." I say. Foxy smiles and wipes his tear.

Foxy then looks at his mechanic hand and sees his oil tear on his hand. "I thought when ye let out a tear...was for something bad." Foxy says.

"How did you feel when a tear came out?" I ask Foxy.

"Happy.." He says.

"You know, sometimes when someone cries...it isn't for something bad. It can be from happiness." I explain. Foxy then nods.

"Ay, I thought ye be cryin' cause of Freddy." Foxy says.

"Why would you think that?" I ask.

"Well, Freddy be trying to be friends with ye. He was going towards your office and he then came out sad. The rest of us thought he was sad because ye didn't accept him." Foxy tells me.

"Oh no...he probably thinks that he made me cry." I say.

"Ye...he saw ye cry...so maybe that lad did." Foxy says.

"Foxy...take me to Freddy. I need to clear things up. I want to be his friend. I was the one going after his friendship." I say.

Foxy nods and gestures me to follow him.

 _~(Freddy's POV)_

I sat down on a chair and I was alone in the Back Room. I had the door closed and locked as well. All of our masks were around and an endo-skeleton was beside me. I put my elbows on the desk and was holding my head with my hands.

I then let out a sigh.

 ***Pom, Pom, Pom.***

I hear someone knocking on the door. I turned to look at the door.

"Freddy." I can hear Bonnie.

"Freddy please open up the door." I hear Chica say.

"What for? So I can hurt you 2 and make you 2 cry." I say sad.

"What?" Bonnie asks. "Freddy what are you talking about?"

"Yeah Freddy, what are you talking about? Open up the door and talk to us." Chica says.

"No!" I yell out. "I said I wanted to be alone." I say.

"Freddy-"

"Leave!" I interrupted.

"Okay...but please be fine." Chica says and I can hear their footsteps leaving.

My ears go down and I put my head down.

I shut my eyes for a little and was relaxing.

"Pssst." I hear someone calling me.

I raised my head and looked around the room. I can only see the masks of ourselves and the endo-skeleton next to me.

I put my head down again and shut my eyes.

"Pssst." I hear again.

I raised my head again annoyed. "Who's there?" I ask.

But I didn't hear no response.

I was slowly putting my head down.

"Pssst." I hear.

"Okay!" I angrily say and stood up from my chair. I was angrily looking around to see who was trying to get my attention. "WHO...IS...HERE?!" I angrily ask and got my eyes dark.

"Me." I hear someone say.

I then looked at the endo-skeleton as it turned its head to look at me.

"You're alive?!" I asked surprised.

"Freddy...what else is odd in this magical place...there is a reason why this Pizzeria is known as ' _magical_ ' place." The endo-skeleton says.

"By the tone of your voice...I can tell you are a male?" I say confused and still wondering how it can talk.

"Indeed I am Freddy. I am the endo-skeleton of Golden Freddy." He says.

I put my eyes normal and widen them as well. "I see." I say.

"I also want to know why you are sad. What is bothering you. Talk to me now Freddy." He says. I felt weird talking to him, I wonder if this is how Mike feels when he is talking to us.

"Uhh..." I say and was still feeling weird.

"Really Freddy?" He asks.

"What?" I ask.

"You find it weird talking to me?" He asks.

"A little." I say.

"Wow, I am just trying to help here." He says.

"Well...it's just that...I made this human cry. I have never made any human cry and sad before." I say. The endo-skeleton just nods. "And...I feel really bad...I feel like a monster." I say and covered my face.

"Did that human clear your view on the world?" He asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Like...do you see people differently now." He asks.

"Y-yeah." I say. "And that person was then trying to become friends with us, which he slowly was, but I didn't really want too...until my friends told me to give him a chance. So I did...but I heard him crying...and I think it's my fault..." I say.

"Hmm...what if it isn't. What if its something else...and that person just needs comfort by someone." He tells me.

I looked at the endo-skeleton weird and was now thinking.

"This person needs your support and help Freddy. I know it wasn't your fault for that person being in tears. You are just misunderstanding what is really happening here." He tells me.

I then sat up straight.

"Go out there Freddy. Go help this person, and show that you want to be friends with them, and that you have changed." The endo-skeleton says.

I stood up from my chair. "You are right. Thank you." I say.

The endo-skeleton nods and I walked towards the door. I then stopped and I turned back to look at the endo-skeleton.

"I got a-" I stopped what I was going to ask. Because I just saw him there, how he was before. "Hello?" I say and he didn't show any sign of him alive. I then got a confused look and walked out of the Back Room.

 ***The endo-skeleton looking up smiling. Golden Freddy's ghost coming out of it and the endo-skeleton then puts its head down and got deactivated.***

As soon as I walked out. I can see Bonnie, Chica, Foxy,...and Mike there. They all turned to look at me.

"Ay Freddy! Someone be wanting to talk to ye." He tells me.

I walked towards them. "I know.." I say and smiled at Mike.

"You do?" Bonnie asks.

I can see Chica elbowing Bonnie on his side.

"Ow." Bonnie says.

"Shut up and let them talk." Chica says and looks up at me and smiles.

"Heh. C'mon Mike." I say.

Mike nods and we walk to his office.

"Ye better not be cryin'." Foxy says.

"I won't." Mike tells Foxy.

The 3 of them were just looking at us with a smile. Mike and I went to his office and just sat in a chair.

We were both quiet for a moment.

"Look-"

"Listen Mike." I say and stop him from talking. " I'm sorry on how I acted earlier. I was an asshole...and I was just dark. You made me see the light in you people. I admit it. I didn't want to admit it earlier...because I didn't want to show defeat." I say and Mike just had a smile. "You really are a great person. You showed me and the rest that you came here not to harm us, but to be friends with us and make things better. Now I see why they like you a lot. You are our light." I say.

"Thank you Freddy." Mike says.

"I also want to tell you...that if you ever need someone to talk to. You have me. I am here for you. Also Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. They are here for you." I say and smile.

Mike laughs a little. "T-thank you." He says and I can tell he was trying not to cry.

"You are really emotional aren't ya." I tell him.

"When it comes to friendship...yes. Because I never had friends before." He says.

I widen my eyes and just got a happy look. I stood up from my chair and give him my hand. I was just now starring at him.

Mike had a confused look until he saw my hand. "Oh." He says and stands up. He then puts his hand out and we shook hands.

"Welcome to our family buddy." I tell him.

Mike just nods and we hug. We then pull apart.

"Awwwe." I hear Chica say.

Mike and I turned to the left door. There was Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. Looking at us with a smile.

"Ye now be friends." Foxy happily says.

"Finally." Bonnie says.

"Heh." I laugh a little. "Come here you 3." I say and we all got in a group and hugged. Mike was just on the side, looking at us. I then pull him in for a hug with the rest of us.

"One big happy family now." Bonnie says.

"Yup." Chica agrees.

"Guys...you guys." I can hear Mike say.

The 4 of us looked down at him, and we can see him getting squished. We all then pulled apart and he was breathing heavily.

"I forgot we are like bigger than him." I tell the rest.

"It's fine." Mike says and was now breathing fine.

We all smiled at each other. I looked up at the time and saw that it was almost 6 am. "We should head back to our spots. Its almost 6." I say and Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy walked out of the office and went to the Dining Area. After they left, I looked at Mike. "Mike, I will see you in your next shift." I say.

Mike then nods. "Of course Freddy." He says and I then leave to the Dining Area.

 _~(Mike's POV)_

I was in the office and I went to check the camera. I can see everyone going to their positions. Foxy went inside his Pirate Cove, and shut the curtains. The other 3 went up the Stage. The alarm then goes on. Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica froze there. I can't really see if Foxy froze there, because of the curtains, but I am sure he is frozen and sleeping, just like the other 3. I am now their friends...I can't wait to tell Jeremy. I also can't wait to go and see Mario. I hope he is doing good.

I stood up from my chair and got out of the office, and walked to the Dining Area. I stopped and looked at Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy on the stage. I then hear the entrance doors opening. I turned my head to look over there and I can see Mr. Fazbear.

"Ah! Mike. Good morning now." He says.

"Good morning sir." I say.

"How was it tonight?" Mr. Fazbear asks.

"You know...tonight went perfect. I had no problem what so ever." I happily tell him.

"That's what I want to hear my boy." Mr. Fazbear says. "You know...I will give you a raise soon. You have showed a lot of improvement." Mr. Fazbear tells me.

I widen my eyes and look at Freddy. I just see Freddy wink and freezes again.

"T-thank you sir." I say happy.

"No problem boy. Now go get some rest." He says.

"I will sir." I say.

"Alright. See you tonight." Mr. Fazbear says.

I then nod and exit the Pizzeria. Things are going really well...I am hoping it continues..

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. :)**

 **Did you guys enjoy it? Please leave a review and let me know :D**

 **~Frankie out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone! Its me Frankie :)**

 **So I got another project coming in mind. After this story is all done, I am planning to either make a Sequel, or Prequel. What sounds better? Review and vote. Here are the titles for the stories.**

 **Sequel: " _Two_ _Evil Purple Eyes"_**

 **Prequel: " _Still Alive_ _"_**

 ** _So which one ya'll think sound better :) Let me know please. :D_**

 _ **I Do Not Own FNAF!**_

* * *

 ** _Sadness and Sorrow_**

It was a quiet and sad day. At least that's how it felt to me, ever since I got out of the Pizzeria. I felt sad because I was heading back to Mario's house, and knowing about the tragedy that just happened...with his parents. They're dead...they're now gone. Mario was the only survivor...what sick person would want to murder them..they never did nothing bad to anyone...they were always nice to everyone.

I stopped walking as my thoughts were getting to me. I looked up at the grey sky. I then felt a water drop to my face. I shut my eyes as it began to rain...even the skies are sad...they are crying about for Mario's parents. May they now rest in peace...up there in heaven...where my parents are at.

I let out a sigh and looked straight ahead. I can see Mario's house. I began to walk towards the house. I finally reached the yard and walked to the door, I then got the keys out but the door opened. I looked up and widen my eyes, to see Mario there, with eyes wide as well. We were both quiet for a moment. But I then broke the silence.

"Mario.." I say.

Mario's eyes then went low. He had a sad look.

"Mario?" I say.

Mario then looks down at the ground and I can see a tear drop fall out of his left eye. I then blinked as I let out a tear. "Mario...I am sorry about what happened." I say.

"I-it's not your fault. It's okay..." Mario says.

"C'mon." I say and lightly push him back to the house. We both then went to the living room and sat down in the couch. I was next to him and I put my hand on his shoulder. I can see him lower his head and he began to cry. "Let out Mario. Let out the tears." I tell him and try not to cry.

"Wh-why them?" Mario asks.

I just sat there quiet, looking at him.

"Why couldn't it be me...they didn't deserve to die." Mario says.

"Mario...you and your parents don't deserve any of those horrible things." I tell him. Mario then looks up at me. "Sometimes...life just has to hit hard...and needs to put them in peace. Think of it this way..." I say. "They are now in rest Mario. They don't have to suffer through anything, they don't have to worry about anything, they don't need to go through anything hard." I continue. Mario sat up straight and he was wiping his tears off. "They are in peace Mario. Let them rest in peace."

"You're right...but the way they died.." Mario says and puts his hand as a fist.

"I know the way they died...wasn't right. It was brutal. But Karma will get this person, and believe me Mario." I say and Mario looks at me. "It won't be pretty." I finished.

"I know." Mario agrees. "I know it won't be pretty for that guy." Mario says.

I put my hand on his shoulder and Mario looks at me in the eyes. I then smiled.

"You still have me buddy. You are not alone." I tell him.

Mario smiles as well and we both hug. I can hear Mario crying again. I know these couple days are going to be a hard for him...but this is why I am here to help him get through it. He was there for me, now it's my turn to be there for him.

We both went apart and we just looked at each other.

"Mike.." Mario says.

"Yeah?" I say.

"I had this strange encounter.." Mario tells me.

"Encounter? Who did you encounter?" I ask.

"I know I am going to sound a little crazy...or maybe cray." Mario says.

"Okay...well what is it? Who did you encounter?" I ask again.

"I...uh...I encountered this Golden bear...it was standing in its 2 legs...sorta like a human. It was just a lot more bigger." Mario says.

I just widen my eyes.

"That Golden bear...saved my life. It also reminded me of Freddy...in a way." Mario says and looks up at me. "Can you explain anything of that?" He asks.

"Umm...I really don't know." I lied.

"Hm. Interesting...because he said your name...he said Mike." He tells me.

"How do you know he was talking about me? And was it a male?" I ask and tried to hide the fact.

"Yes...I just knew he was talking about you, and he was male. Because he talked like a male. Mike...please don't lie. I know you can explain this. I know you know who I am talking about." Mario tells me and I looked down at the floor. "Mike." I hear Mario say, so I looked up to see him. "Have you encountered him?" Mario asks.

Right now...I was just at the moment...I don't know if I should just tell him the truth...I really don't want to put anyone in danger. But it's Mario, and what he is going through right now...it's really tough. Lying to Mario right now, is going to kill me inside.

"Y-yes Mario. I have encountered him. His name is Golden Freddy. The reason why he reminded you of Freddy, is because he is a Golden version of him." I admit.

Mario widen his eyes. "M-Mike...but he is just a robot. How can he move.? Mario asks and widens his eyes even more.

"What?" I ask and was confused as why Mario widen his eyes more.

"Do-do the other Animatronics move as well? Mike are the alive?" Mario began to ask a lot of questions.

"Mario...I am afraid I can't say anything else. But yes, I have encountered him, and yes Golden Freddy is an old Animatronic. He is just a ghost right now." I say. "I am really thankful that Golden Freddy saved you." I tell him.

Mario just nods.

"Mario...do not be afraid. Golden Freddy is actually here to help us." I tell him.

"Also, I saw a Puppet. He seemed a little evil.." Mario tells me.

"A Puppet?" I ask.

"Yeah. He was with Golden Freddy." Mario tells me.

I then just began to think. This Puppet seems to be a big thing. I mean, I saw him in my dreams, and Freddy also mentioned that a Puppet brought him to life. But why is this Puppet so important? And how did he make Freddy and the rest become alive? I was now in a lot of questions.

"Mike?" I hear Mario say.

My thoughts stopped and I looked at him.

"Do you know any Puppet?" Mario asks.

"I am going to be honest to you...but no I don't. Although...he has been in one of my dreams." I tell Mario.

"I see." Mario says.

"I just don't understand why he was in my dream." I say.

"Maybe he was trying to tell you something." Mario tells me.

"Maybe." I say and got up and went towards the computer.

"Mike what are you doing?" Mario asks and get behind me as he watches the screen.

"I am going to do a little research." I say and typed _'Freddy's Fazbear's Puppet'._ Boom! There he was. His white mask with purple tears stain coming down his eyes. He was just smiling.

"That was him." Mario points out.

"I know...I know...he was on my dream." I say.

I took a look at the photo, and in the left corner...I can see a person. I clicked on the picture and zoomed in to it. So I can see who it was. While I was zooming in, the person was becoming more familiar to me. "Jeremy.." I say.

"Your brother use to work there when the Puppet was there huh." Mario says.

I just nod.

"Lets get him here. Maybe Jeremy knows a lot about the Puppet." Mario says. I got up and went and grabbed a phone. I then dialed Jeremy's number.

 _~(Jeremy's POV)_

I was just laying on my bed alone. My girl is working, and I am just alone...bored. I then hear my phone ring. I turned my head to look, and it was Mike. I quickly picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey bro. You think you can come to Mario's house?" Mike asks.

"What for?" I ask and got confused.

"Mario and I have some questions...about the Puppet that use to be at Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria." Mike asks.

I widen my eyes, and saw that they were serious.

"Alright. I'll be on my way." I say and hang up.

I got up from my bed and got ready. I then headed out to Mario's house. As I walked out, but I stopped, because there was a car in front of me. It was passing by slowly. I can see the person watching me. I took a good look and it was Vincent. I got an angry look. Vincent then leaves.

I then walked to my car and drove off.

 _~(Mike's POV)_

Mario and I were still in the living room. We were both thinking about that Puppet. Also about Golden Freddy.

"Mike." I hear Mario say.

I turned my head to look at him.

"Yes?" I answer.

"Please tell me the truth. Do the Animatronics move by their own over there?" Mario asks.

I looked down at the floor. I really don't know if I should tell him. I'm scared that Vincent is going to do something. He even warned me in the recorder. I was just thinking now..

"Mike?" Mario says.

I looked up at him again. Mario just had a sorrow look. I then began to feel really bad..

"Yes Mario...they do move." I say.

Mario widens his eyes.

"But do not tell anyone else okay? If that secret is out to everybody else...we are going to be in danger." I say. Mario was just looking at me. "Got it?" I say and he nods. "Good."

"Wow...I knew something was up there. It seemed a little too magical." Mario says.

"Yeah...but they are really nice Animatronic. Although...I really don't know how they'll act towards you." I tell him.

"I bet they are." Mario says.

Jeez...if only Mario knew about them 4 killing night guards.

"So you and your brother were not the only ones alive there huh." Mario says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well...since they are alive right now, I assume that the past ones were like that as well." Mario says.

I just nodded.

"Makes a lot of since...but the real question here...is what started it?" Mario says.

His question got me wondering. I mean I work there, and I am now friends with Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy...but what was the cause for them being able to move. I know the Puppet gave them life...but why? Why would the Puppet give them life...what was his intentions. What did he really want Freddy and his friends to do..

My thoughts stopped as soon as I heard someone knocking on the door.

Mario and I both looked at the door. We looked at each other and I then stood up and went towards the door. I opened it and it was Jeremy. I smiled at him.

"Bro." I say.

"Hey." Jeremy says and smiles as well.

"Come in." I tell him and Jeremy walks in.

Jeremy heads to the living room, and I was behind him.

"Hi Jeremy." Mario greets him.

"Hi there Mario. I am sorry about the tragedy that you are going through right now." Jeremy tells Mario.

"It's fine...I just have to be strong." Mario says.

I just smiled and Jeremy and I sat down on the couch.

"So what questions do you 2 have?" Jeremy asks us.

"It's about the Puppet." I say.

Jeremy then got a serious look.

"What was the Puppet's purpose when it was still active at Freddy's Fazbears?" I ask.

Mario was just quiet and listening.

Jeremy was just quiet as well, and looking at Mario and me.

"It's fine bro. Mario knows the secret that is in there. He knows they can move." I tell him.

Jeremy shuts his eyes and sighs.

"The Puppet...he gave out gifts to kids. He was in the Prize Corner. He gave out prizes to the kids that won any mini games." Jeremy say.

Mario and I just nod.

"I heard a lot of rumor about him. But I didn't believe them." He says.

"Like what?" Mario asks.

Jeremy looks up at us confused.

"Like, what was the rumor you heard?" I ask.

Jeremy sighs once again. "Like was alive, that the Puppet thinks a lot. When I encountered it for my first time...I felt some darkness in him. Like...when you feel hated and disliked. That's how I felt towards the Puppet. But ignored it. Why? Well because I didn't believe that he was alive. Until this one time I was working during the night with someone else.." He says and looks down.

I can see Jeremy getting fear in his face.

"Jeremy?" I ask.

"He-he.." Jeremy began to stutter.

"You okay?" Mario asks.

"Okay, well one reason why I survived the nights, was because of a Freddy masks. It confused them, thinking I was just like them. But 2 of them weren't like that." Jeremy says.

"Survive the night?" Mario questions.

"Yes, now. Foxy was one of them that didn't get fooled by the mask. In order to not get killed by him, was by flashing the light at his face a couple times. And he'd leave. But the Puppet...he was unstoppable. The mask nor the flashlight stopped that killing Puppet." Jeremy says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Mike, I saw the Puppet jump towards the night guard and he killed him with his own hands..." Jeremy says. Looking and sounding terrified.

"Wait kill?!" Mario says shocked.

"Yeah, they use to kill every night guard there." Jeremy says. "Did you not know that?"

"I didn't tell him that part." I say to Jeremy.

Mario just got a scared look.

"Oh...but I did get surprised to hear that Mike is now friends with them." He says.

"Yeah, they stopped killing. Trust me, they are now friendly." I say.

Mario just nods, still looking scared.

"You know, Freddy told me that the Puppet was the reason why he became alive. He said he was leading him somewhere. And he encountered...Vincent." I tell Jeremy.

Jeremy then got an angry look. "I don't trust that guy. I always get this feeling, that it's his fault on how these Animatronic characters turned out as. Like...he did something bad that they saw, and that's when they began to hate the security guards there." Jeremy says.

"Same here. It might sound crazy, but I had that feeling as well." I tell Mario and Jeremy.

"Who's Vincent?" Mario asks.

"This old co-worker that use to work there. He also knew what was going on with the Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. Which I found strange." I say.

"That's also a reason why I think that." Jeremy says.

"Well...I know that Freddy and the rest hate this purple guy. That's how they know him as. He uses purple clothes, but they never saw his face. That's why they call him purple guy." I tell them.

"Vincent use to wear this purple security uniform..." Jeremy says.

"You think that's the guy they hate. Cause they really want to kill him. They say he put them through a lot of pain." I say.

"I wouldn't doubt that it's him. Vincent has done a lot of bad things in the past. That it still follows him." Jeremy says.

I looked up at the time and it was 4 pm. Wow...I always forget how time passes by fast. I stood up and Mario and Jeremy just look at me.

"Well thanks Jeremy." I say.

Jeremy stands up and nods. He then walks out of the house.

Mario and I were quiet now. This is really confusing. It's like we need to put the puzzles together...

 _~(Vincent's POV)_

I was driving and I stopped as soon as I saw something in front of me. It was sitting in the middle of the street. "Hey are you okay?" I ask.

That thing did not look like a person. It stood up and it turned its body completely. It was the Puppet. I widen my eyes.

"I am coming for you.." It tells me . Sounding evil and playful.

I got a scared look and drove straight to him and just pass through him. No...they told someone else. Those bastards! They're putting me in danger...and them as well. I smiled as I thought of a plan.

"Oh...they will regret on what they just did...especially Jeremy." I say to myself and drove off to a bank.

* * *

 **That's all for this chapter :)**

 **You all like it? And remember, please review and let me know if you want a Sequel or Prequel. :D  
**

 **~Frankie out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi everyone! Its me Frankie :)**

 **So I got another project coming in mind. After this story is all done, I am planning to either make a Sequel, or Prequel. What sounds better? Review and vote. Here are the titles for the stories.**

 **Sequel: " _Two_ _Evil Purple Eyes"_**

 **Prequel: " _Still Alive_ _"_**

 ** _So far the Sequel one is winning :) I am going to keep that there til then end of this story, just so I can add up everything together. I am really excited to start writing either one of them. I already got a plot and everything all figured out ^-^_**

 ** _Thank you all for supporting :))_**

 _ **I Do Not Own FNAF!**_

* * *

 ** _Father Freddy._**

All this talking got me all tired, but I have to be ready to go to work. Working there as a night guard is not so boring anymore. I got company there that keep me awake and well. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy are not as bad as they were before, we all became friends. They are really nice, and they get really confused when it comes to feelings. Then again they are Animatronics...so I don't blame them at all. But talking to Jeremy did help me out a little, knowing that there were once Toy Animatronics there, and that there was a Puppet, that means it must had started before them as well. If I remember correctly...Golden Freddy was once an old Animatronic. It was one of the Golden Animatronics. There was Golden Freddy, then there was Spring Bonnie, then there was...Fredbear...for some reason Fredbear gave me dark vibes. Like...all he wanted to do is...kill. Like, Fredbear didn't care about the little kids. As well with Spring Bonnie. I felt like those 2 were giving out dark vibes. I remember really well when I was a little kid. I would always see Fredbear and Spring Bonnie up on the Stage.

 **~Flashbacks.~**

Mike going inside the Diner area with his mother and father.

There was a lot of little kids running around, playing with the arcades, and eating pizza.

Mike and his parents began to walk forward and they sat down on a table. Mike turned his head to look at the Stage and he can see Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. Spring Bonnie was playing his guitar and looking around the Dining Area, while Fredbear was singing and looking around the Dining Area as well. Mike then widens his eyes as soon as he spotted Golden Freddy walking around and giving balloons to the little kids.

Mike sits back down and hides under the table.

"Mike, come back and sit down on your chair." Mike's mom tells him.

"C'mon Mike, there is nothing to be scared of." His dad adds.

Mike then peeks a little. "Mommy...Daddy...why is that Golden bear not on the Stage?" Mike asks his parents in a scared tone.

"Sweetie. That friendly bear is just giving out balloons to the little kids. It is soon going to give you one." His mom replies.

"Do you not want one Mikey?" His dad asks.

Mike then gets out from hiding, and sits on his chair.

"Now that's more like it Mike." His mom says and pats Mike's back.

Mike turns his head again to look behind him and he can see Golden Freddy looking straight at him. Golden Freddy then walks towards his table. Spring Bonnie and Fredbear were still continuing their show.

"Mommy he's coming." Mike cries out and grabs onto his mother.

Mike's mom and dad both looked at their scared son.

"Who is coming Mikey?" Mike's mom asks.

"T-the Golden bear is coming." Mike says sounding really scared.

"Mikey. It is not going to do anything to you. Watch." His dad tells Mike.

Golden Freddy then stops next to their table and looks straight at Mike. Who was hiding a little behind his mother.

"Hey kid." Golden Freddy says with his playful tone.

Mike began to shiver of fear and was hiding even more.

"Don't you want a balloon?" Golden Freddy asks, still on his playful tone.

Mike peeks a little to look at Golden Freddy. Mike's light brown eyes and Golden Freddy's blue eyes came into contact. They were both looking straight into each other's eyes. Mike squinted a little.

"Its me?" Mike questions.

"What's that sweetie? Do you want a balloon?" His mom asks.

Mike then shook his head a little. "Y-yes." Mike answers.

"Here you go little pal." Golden Freddy says and hands him a red balloon with a yellow stripe in the middle. Mike gets out a smile and Golden Freddy walks away. Mike then began to hear little kids whisper. It was coming from the Stage. Mike turns his head to look at the Stage and Spring Bonnie and Fredbear were both looking at him with dark eyes. Their mouths were open and the little kid's whisper was coming out from them. Mike then ducks down and covers his ears. After a while, the whispers stopped. Mike then looks back at the Stage again and Spring Bonnie and Fredbear were still performing. Mike then sits back at his chair and looks at the balloon he got. He can his own reflection from there.

 **~End of Flashbacks.~**

I stopped remembering and I looked up at the mirror. The bathroom mirror was all covered with the steam because of the warm shower I just took.

"It's me..." I say to myself.

I remember seeing those words in Golden Freddy's blue eyes...was he already trying to communicate with me...if so...what did he mean with...it's me? Was something going on at Fredbear's Diner. And...why was I hearing little kids whispering.

"Wait!" I say as everything was making more sense now. "Kids..kids...5 kids!" I say loud. Now that I remember, there were 5 kids in my dream last time. Those 5 kids looked just like...Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Golden Freddy! But why...how do those kids relate to them...there must be something else hidden at Freddy's Fazbear's. I just need to look more into it. I wiped of the steam in the mirror and I can see human eye's behind me.

"AH!" I scream and look behind me to see no one. I looked back at the mirror and the eyes were gone. I shook my head a little and looked at my watch. It was 9:49. "I'm going to be late." I say and quickly stepped out of the bathroom.

"Is everything okay?" I hear Mario ask.

"Yeah. I'm going to be late Mario. See you tomorrow." I say.

"Okay. Stay safe Mike." Mario tells me and I ran out of the house. I was running my way to the Pizzeria. I am never late, and I don't want this to be my first time being late. Mr. Fazbear is going to give me a raise, and I do not want him to think it twice. I finally arrived and I was now going in. I was heavily breathing, trying to catch my breathe.

"Mike boy! What's wrong?" Fazbear asks me on a concerned tone.

"Oh nothing sir, I just ran my way here." I tell him.

"Ah I see. Well glad you made it on time. It just shows me how much you really care for this lovely job." Mr. Fazbear tells me with a smile.

I stood up straight and smiled. I can see Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica looking at me with a happy look. Freddy gives me a thumbs up and Bonnie and Chica just nod.

"Thank you sir." I say and nod.

"Well I am going to go boy. It was a little slow today. Must be because of the kid's parents working. See ya tomorrow." Mr Fazbear says and leaves.

I then shut the entrance doors and locked them. The windows are like tinted black, so no one can really see inside here. Which is good. I looked outside to make sure Mr. Fazbear has left, and he did. I can see his car leaving.

"Okay." I say and walked into the Dining Area.

"Okay you 4. I am the only one here now." I say.

Bonnie then puts his guitar down and stretches. Chica gets off stage and puts her cupcake down. She then stretches as well.

Freddy looks at me. "How are you today Mike?" Freddy asks.

"I am doing good. And how about you guys?" I ask.

"We're all fine." Freddy says.

"Ay! I be bored in there all by me self." I can hear Foxy say as he gets out of his Pirate Cove.

"I bet." I agree.

Foxy then comes with us. Freddy gets off Stage and the 5 of us were all in a circle.

"You got any paper work today Mike?" Bonnie asks.

"Just a little bit. Its no big deal though." I reply.

"Well that's good." Chica says.

"Why?" I ask.

"We just want to hangout with you." Freddy says.

"Aww. I see." I say and felt happy to know that they missed me. "Well I am going to go and finish them real quick okay." I tell them and they nodded. I was going towards the office, from the East Hall. As I was walking there, I saw this big poster thing straight ahead. It looked like it said something. I then stopped in front of it and was reading it. It was just giving me the Pizzeria's history. I widen my eyes as soon as I began to read about 5 little kids. "Missing?" I say. I focused now on the poster. "5 kids missing here...don't tell me." I say as things were coming together. "Those 5 kids on my dream...were these 5 kids that went missing here." I say to myself. "But that still doesn't answer to why the 5 kids look exactly like Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Golden Freddy." I say. Unless... "No!" I say. The 5 kids that went missing...are now inside Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Golden Freddy! I widen my eyes and looked behind me to look at the Dining Area. I can see Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy looking at me confused.

"Ye okay lad?" Foxy asks worriedly.

"Y-yeah." I say and laughed a little. I then went inside the office. I sat down on the chair and was just in thoughts, and was shocked. Could I have just found the answer to all my questions about them. Like why they have feelings, and how are the alive?! Well because 4 souls of the little kids are inside of them. They are the reason why they can move, and why they even got feelings. That explains why they sometimes act like little kids. I put my hands on my desk and was looking at the poster of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. Now I got 2 questions. How did the kid's soul get in them, and who was the one that killed those 5 innocent kids. It must have been someone in the Pizzeria at that time. Because they did go missing here. Also...the poster out there said something about Freddy and them smelling like rot..."No!" I say in shock. Did the killer stuff them in the suit? I then got up quickly and ran out to the Dining Area. As soon as I got there, I can see Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy sitting on a table and talking. The 4 of them then turned to look at me.

"That was quick." Freddy says.

"Foxy.." I say.

"Ay." Foxy says.

"Can I look what's inside of you?" I ask and was walking straight to him.

"Why?" Foxy questions.

"Yeah Mike. Why? You can see Foxy's endo-skeleton in there." Freddy says.

"Hold up." I say and grabbed a chair. I got on top of the chair and gestured Foxy to come. They are bigger and taller than me. Foxy was now in front of me. I was a little taller than him now. "Open your mouth." I tell Foxy.

Foxy had a confused look. "Why?" Foxy asks.

"Just open it please." I say.

Foxy opens his mouth a little.

"More." I say.

He then opens it more.

"More." I say and I can see Foxy getting a little angry and he opens it more.

For some reason Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica had worried looks. But I ignored it.

I then put my head inside his mouth and grabbed a little flashlight.

"Be careful in there Mike." I can hear Bonnie tell me.

I then looked down and I can see a little hand. I widen my eyes as I flashed the light at it. I can see a little kids' rotten body and skeleton in there. I then slowly got out and closed Foxy's mouth. Foxy just had a confused look.

"Ay, what ye see?" Foxy asks.

"N-nothing." I say and I can feel myself getting dizzy. My vision then blacked out as I fell back.

 _ **~(Freddy's POV)**_

I can see Mike getting out of Foxy's mouth and Foxy asks Mike what he saw. But Mike said nothing. I can see Mike losing his balance and he then falls back and I threw myself at him.

"Mike!" I yell out and I fell on the floor and Mike fell right on my stomach. Good thing I got fur, if I were hard as a rock, then his fall would of hurt really bad. I then got up and had Mike in my hands.

"Is he okay?" Chica asks.

"Yeah, eh just passed out a little." I say.

Bonnie, Chica, and I looked up to look at Foxy.

"What?" Foxy asks.

"What do you have inside of you?" Bonnie asks.

"Just me endo-skeleton." Foxy says and points at his stomach, where his open spot is at and we can see his endo-skeleton.

"Then why would Mike faint? It's not like an endo-skeleton is really scary or something." I say.

Foxy just shrugs. "I don' know lad."

"Unless Mike has a BIG fear for endo-skeletons." Chica says and we all looked at Mike.

"Poor Mikey. He needs to front his fears though." Bonnie adds.

"No...it must be something." I say.

Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy look at me confused.

"What ye mean?" Foxy asks.

"There's an endo-skeleton in the Back Room over there." I say and point towards the Back Room. "Don't you think Mike would be afraid to go in there, since there's one sitting on a table." I say.

The other 3 then nod.

"Exactly. But Mike still goes in there, and he doesn't faint." I say.

 ***Mike...did you find out about the dark secret..*** I thought in my head as I was looking at him.

I then laid him up on the stage.

"I hope he's okay." Chica says.

"He will be okay you guys. Don't worry." I tell them and they looked more calmed.

 _ **~1 hour later (No One's POV)**_

They were all still in front of Mike, waiting for him to wake up. They then spot movement.

"Mike!" They all say.

Mike then opens his eyes and turns to look at them with a confused look.

"W-what happened?" Mike asks.

"You fainted." Bonnie tells him.

Mike sat up.

"Now don't move fast. Slowly stand up Mike" Freddy says.

Mike then stood up, while Freddy was holding his arm.

"Thanks Freddy." He thanks him and Freddy nods.

"Why did you faint?" Chica asks.

"Because..there was a little kid i-" Freddy then goes and covered Mike's face with his big hand.

"Hey, he was going to tell us why he fainted." Bonnie angrily says.

Freddy just smiled. "I need to speak to Mike. Alone." Freddy says and Freddy carried him to the Back Room.

They both went there and Freddy closed the door. He then puts Mike on a chair and he just gave me a confused look.

"Freddy. What is wrong with you? I was going to tell them what I saw." Mike says.

"I know. That's why I interrupted on what you were going to say." Freddy tells Mike with a serious look.

Mike then widen his eyes. "You know about what's inside you guys?" Mike asks on a surprised tone.

Freddy's serious look went to a sorrow look.

"Do the other 3 know?" Mike ask.

But Freddy was giving Mike the silent treatment and wasn't looking at Mike.

"Freddy look at me." Mike commands. Freddy then slowly faces Mike. "Do the other 3 know about what they have inside?" Mike asks again.

Freddy looks down. "No.." Freddy answers.

"What?!" Mike says. "Okay, so you know, but they don't. How can you hide this from them?" Mike asks.

"Y-you just won't understand Mike.." Freddy tells his angry looking human friend.

"Yeah, I don't understand." Mike says, trying not to get angry.

"Then you shouldn't be acting like this towards me. Especially if you don't know what's going right now!" Freddy raises his voice at Mike.

Mike got quiet and scared.

"I'm sorry.." Freddy says and gets in one knee.

Freddy was now on the same height as Mike right now.

"Then why-"

"They chose me..." Freddy interrupts Mike again. Mike was quiet again and was just listening. "I was chosen to be their leader, I was the one to be their protector. I made sure no one will ever hurt us again. Instead...we would hurt them, til they die." Freddy says and was looking at Mike. "I taught them a lot of things, I made sure they made the right decisions. I-I-I was like a father to them. They look up at me, when ever something goes bad...I would always fix it for them." Freddy says and looks down. "But I have failed on protecting them. Look how Foxy is right now...he almost got destroyed." He says as an oil tear was coming down. Freddy then feels a pat on his right shoulder. Freddy widen his eyes and looks up. He can see Mike smiling.

"Freddy...you haven't failed at anything. They're all still here happy. Isn't that what's more important." Mike tells Freddy.

Freddy was just quiet looking at Mike.

"Making sure that they're all happy, without problems...don't you think that's the most important thing." Mike says.

Freddy then smiles and nods.

"So does that mean...that you know that you have a little kids' body in you?" Mike asks.

"Yes." Freddy says and stands up. "There would be at times that the kids control us, and we act like them. But most of the times, its us." Freddy says.

"I saw that." Mike says.

"I know, but I don't want them to know. I didn't want anyone to know." Freddy says and looks at Mike. "Please..do not say a word. One day, I will have the courage to tell them and face on what is going to happen. Since it's my fault that they don't know." Freddy tells Mike.

Mike nods. Mike then stands up and goes to hug Freddy. Freddy widen his eyes and hugs him back.

"I am not going to lie Freddy...I do feel well protected when I am around you." Mike says and Freddy smiles.

"Thank you...Mike." Freddy says..

 ***Thank you for leading us towards the light..*** Freddy says in his head.

* * *

 **Hey, hey, hey. Sorry about that long break.**

 **Hope you all liked this chapter :)**

 **~Frankie out!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi everyone! Its me Frankie :)**

 **So I got another project coming in mind. After this story is all done, I am planning to either make a Sequel, or Prequel. What sounds better? Review and vote. Here are the titles for the stories.**

 **Sequel: " _Two_ _Evil Purple Eyes"_**

 **Prequel: " _Still Alive_ _"_**

 ** _So far the Sequel one is winning :) I am going to keep that there til then end of this story, just so I can add up everything together. I am really excited to start writing either one of them. I already got a plot and everything all figured out ^-^_**

 ** _Thank you all for supporting :))_**

 _ **I Do Not Own FNAF!**_

* * *

 ** _A Hidden Way to Death?_**

 _~(Mike's POV)_

So a lot of my questions have been answered. I now know why Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy can move. It's because the kids that are inside of them, are the reason why they became alive. Its also interesting to know that they can sometimes act like the little kids themselves, but they can also act the way they are. Even though Freddy has answered some of my questions...another question has just came up in my head. Like...who was responsible for the kid's death. It must have been someone here in the Pizzeria...since they disappeared here at this spot.

I looked down at the floor and began to think. "Hmm."

The poster did say that one of the Golden animatronics suit has been used and led the kids to go missing. Could it be Golden Freddy's suit? Golden Freddy was the only one that could wander around. While Fredbear and Spring Bonnie were performing up in the stage. But...it wouldn't make sense. Since the Animatronics suits are all covered with wires inside of them. If a human went inside, they would die instantly.

"Mike?" I hear Freddy say.

I snapped out of my thinking and looked up to see Freddy giving me a weird look.

"Freddy...I zoned out and forgot that you were still here with me." I tell him.

"I figured." Freddy says.

"Freddy...I got a question." I say.

"What is it?" Freddy asks.

"Before you 4 were even built. How were the Golden Animatonic suits?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" Freddy asks.

"Like...could people get in them?" I ask.

"Yes. Golden Freddy's, Fredbear's, and Spring Bonnie's suit were like costumes." Freddy says.

I widen my eyes when he said that.

"They would sometimes take the endo-skeleton out of them so people can get inside of them. Then they would put the endo-skeleton back inside." Freddy says.

"I see." I say.

So one of those 3 were used by the killer. Its most likely Golden Freddy. Since he was the only one to be walking around the Dining Area. "Uhh Freddy." I say.

"Yeah?" Freddy asks.

"What's behind that door." I ask and point at the door that is here in the Back Room.

Freddy turned around to look at the door. "Umm...I don't know. We have never been allowed to go in there." Freddy says.

"Allowed? Who is telling you guys to not go in there?" I ask.

"The kids.." Freddy says.

"The kids?" I ask.

Freddy just nods.

I stood up from my chair and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Freddy asks.

"I am heading inside." I say.

"What?! Why?" Freddy asks.

"If the kids are telling you guys not to go in there...then there must be something hidden there that the kids don't want you to see...or maybe they are scared of something that is in there." I say.

Freddy was now confused and was just wondering.

"If you want, you can wait for me Freddy." I tell him as he got a worried look. "You don't have to come along if you don't want to Freddy." I say smiling so he wouldn't be so worried for me.

Freddy then walked towards me and was standing next to me. I just looked up at him.

"I will go with you, just in case if there's something dangerous hiding in there." Freddy says and puts his right hand on my right shoulder.

I smiled while still looking up at him.

I then looked at the door and nodded. I walked towards it and so did Freddy. We were now in front of the door. I put my hand on the door knob too realize that it was locked. I looked up at Freddy and had a confused look.

"It's locked?" I tell him sounding confused.

"It is?" Freddy says.

I guess they didn't know it was locked.

"How long has it been locked Freddy?" I ask.

"I-I don't know." Freddy says. "I just know that the kids were always telling us not to go in there."

I looked at the door again and was wondering why. I put my head on the door so I can hear what was in there at least, or to see if something was in there...but everything was silent.

"Freddy!" We can hear Bonnie calling from the Dining Area.

Freddy and I looked at each other and Freddy goes and walks out to the Dining Area.\

Before I could of went to the Dining Area, I heard some foot steps behind the door. I stopped and got a confused look. I put my head close to the door so I can hear.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"..." There was just pure silent.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Shhhh..." I can hear someone shushing me.

"Who's in there?" I asked.

"You'll wake up the kids.." I hear it say. It sounded like a male...

I widen my eyes. And I felt someone banging hard on the door, like if someone was trying to get out. I fell on the floor and was sitting there, starring at the door with terror in my eyes. The door was shaking, as well with the door knob. But it stopped. When it stopped, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy came to the Back Room.

"Mike?!" They all say as they entered.

"Ay, ye be okay?" Foxy asks and gets in one knee to be next to me.

"Y-yeah.." I say.

"Why do you look so scared?" Freddy asks.

Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica just had confused looks.

"I-its nothing.." I lied. I didn't want Freddy to be more worried than he already was...I guess the kids are scared on what ever is in there...but I'm not. I want to go in and see who's in there.

"Alright you 4." Freddy says. We all turned to look art him. "Lets head out to the Dining Area." We all nodded and I stood up and was walking to the Dining Area.

I looked back to look at the door as I can hear "Shhh..." From the back of the door again.

I just ignored it and walked out. But I'll soon see what's behind that door..

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. :D Thank you all for still supporting me. And YES I am back, I just had a long vacation xD**

 **Bye everyone, see ya'll next time. :)**


End file.
